Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: Dawn
by thisissparta789789
Summary: When Momomiya Ichigo unlocks a secret within her pendant, she can transform into Dark Ichigo, who challenges evildoers and bullies to the Games of Darkness, where the stakes are life-threatening, and those who lose face a Penalty Game! With Dark Ichigo by her side, Ichigo will make many new friends along the journey! Rated T for Violence, Swearing, and Death.
1. Episode 1

_**EPISODE 1: MERCILESS OPPONENT! THE GAME OF DARKNESS!**_

Opening: Cloud by VOICE

"Hey Ichigo! It's your turn!" Joe Henderson said. Momomiya Ichigo was trying to pick a card to play. Then, Aoyama Masaya, Ichigo's boyfriend, came over. His first name was Masaya, but most of the girls in the school called him Aoyama-kun. Joe, who had been friends with Masaya since 4th Grade, called him Masaya-kun. Masaya said "Hey Ichigo. What are you playing?" Ichigo replied "Oh hello Aoyama-kun. I'm playing Duel Monsters." Masaya said "What's that?" Ichigo said "Watch and see then. It's really fun."

Then Yanagida Moe, one of Ichigo's friends, explained to Masaya about Duel Monsters. "Duel Monsters is a card game where you battle someone else using Monster, Spell, and Trap cards. Spell and Trap cards cannot attack Monster Cards, but they can affect the duel in numerous ways." Then Ichigo said "Ok, Joe, I've made my decision. Let's battle!" and summoned Louise. Moe continued "To attack another Monster, the Monster getting attacked must have a lower Attack Value than the attacking Monster. When the Monster is destroyed, the Monster that attacked it has it's Attack subtracted by the Monster destroyed. The result is subtracted from the Loser's Life Points. The players keep on doing this until 1 of the player's life points reads 0."

Ichigo said "Alright, Joe, now it's your turn." Joe said "Great. I'll use this card to attack!" and placed down Devil Dragon in attack, destroying Louise and reducing Ichigo's life points by 300. Ichigo looked in astonishment, dropped the cards in her, and said "Wha-? You played that card like it was nothing. You should at least try and scare me a little before playing such a card like that." Moe said "Wow. Not bad Joe. You're a good duelist." Joe replied "Actually, I'm not that great, but since my older brother Ed is an expert duelist, he often gives me tips and some strong cards." Ichigo said "Hmm...Hey, maybe we could go to Joe's house after school. The Cafe isn't open today due to matinence." Joe said "Ok. Maybe I could convince him to show you guys his 2 rarest cards." Meanwhile, another student that was reading Dante's Inferno was listening to their conversation and thought "_2 Rare Cards. Maybe I should go check it out of their the cards I'm looking for."_

Joe pushed the door of his house open and said "Hey Ed, I'm home." in English. He had brought along Masaya, Ichigo, Cherii, Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro, Mint, and Berii, who came over after Ichigo asked them Edward Henderson said "Hey Joe. I see ya brought some friends over." also in English. Then Joe spoke in Japanese and said "Do you mind showing us your 2 rarest cards?" Ed was surprised and said "You mean those cards? Hmm..." Joe said "Please?" followed by Ichigo who said "Pretty please?" Ed said "Oh why not. I'll show this one time. Here they are!" He then showed them his 2 rare cards. "They're called the Seal of Oreichalcos and Mystic Swordsman LV6." All of them looked in amazement, except for Zakuro, who picked up the Seal of Oreichalcos and said "For starters, this card is-" but was cut off by Ed, who grabbed it and said "One of only 18 in the world, and I will NEVER trade ANY of them." Ichigo said "Aw come on. Just let me borrow them." Ed said "No way!" Ichigo said "Well why do you have them? If you're not gonna play them, they'll just waste space." Then the door opened.

"Why hello there." Ed said. Joe looked at the person why just walked in and said "It's... Jurou-kun?" Then Masaya said "How can we help one of the best Soccer players in our school?" Yamamoto Jurou was one of the best Soccer players in Daikan Junior High. He said "Well, I also play Duel Monsters, and I heard that Joe's brother was an expert at the game." Joe said "You are? Just in time, now we get another player!" Jurou said "Woah woah woah don't get your hopes up. You see, I am the Duel Monsters Champion of the Tokyo Prefecture, and I came in 6th place in the National Tournament. As you can see, we are on different levels."

Joe replied angrily "What was that? What did you say you little overconfident, egotistical, son of a-" But he was cut off by Masaya, who said "Hey! Joe stop it!" Joe replied "But... But Masaya-kun, are you hearing this guy?" Jurou then said "Now does Ed have any good cards?" He then looked at the cards that Ed showed at astonishment and said "What the hell are 2 of some of the rarest cards in the game doing here?!" Jurou thought "_I can't believe these were the cards they were talking about!" _Ed said "well if you're looking for a trade, you're out of luck."

Jurou then set a big trunk on the table and opened it, revealing 400 Cards. He said "Edward Henderson, I will give you all of these cards for those 2 cards!" Everyone else was like "Woah..." Then Ed said "That's a lot of cards, but there's no way in hell I'm giving you these cards." Everyone stared in shock, except for Zakuro, who stared and said "You gotta be kidding me..." Jurou asked "Why won't you then?!" Ed said "Well, Jurou, it very simple. These cards were given to me by a great friend before he left for Osaka. Thus, these cards hold the same value as him. I don't give a crap what you offer, I will never trade it. EVER!" Jurou said "What did you say?!" Then Joe said "Even if they were not rare, you would still treasure them right?" Ed said "Yes I would Joe." Jurou then walked out in anger and said "Ok then. Forgive my intrusion."

The next day at the Cafe, Ichigo was relaxing and talking with Ryou due to it being a slow day. They were talking about the Mew Project. Then Ryou said "Hey Ichigo, want to learn something interesting?" Ichigo said "Ok, what is it?" Ryou replied "It's about the Pendants. You see, your Pendant was the 1st one to be produced." Ichigo said "Ok... How is that interesting?" Ryou then said "Well, as a result, your Pendant has a few features that we considered not necessary for the others. To make sure they couldn't be used routinely, me and Akasaka-san locked them away in the Pendant's systems." Ichigo stared in amazement and said "Really?" before standing up and saying "Then I will find those features!" Ryou looked in surprise and said "Believe me, it's gonna be VERY HARD trying to find them." Ichigo said "It doesn't matter! I will find them!" Ryou thought to himself "_Some days I wonder how she does it..._"

After returning home, she decided to open up her pendant and ty around with it. She did this from after she ate Dinner to until she went to sleep at around 10:18 PM, still trying to find the features.

The next day, she went to School, tired from staying up most of the night. Then Jurou came up to her and said "Hey Ichigo-san, follow me." Ichigo said "Ok..." and followed him. After walking for a minute, Jurou said "I have something to show you." Ichigo said "Ugh. What is it?" Then Jurou showed her the shock of her life.

He had beaten up Joe, Ed, and Masaya. Ichigo stared in shock and anger. Then Jurou punched Ed in the Shoulder. Jurou said "Hahaha. Since Ed didn't give me the cards, I decided to punish him." Ichigo said "STOP!" and ran in front of the 3. She said "IF YOU WANT TO BEAT SOMEONE UP, BEAT ME UP! I DON'T WANT TO SEE MY FRIENDS GET BEATEN UP IN FRONT OF ME!" Joe stared at Ichigo in amazement, while Masaya stared at her in shock. Jurou responded by punching Ichigo twice.

Joe then said "Ichigo-san, if only you had stayed out of this, you wouldn't have been hurt... But... Thank you..." before lapsing into Unconsciousness. Masaya then thought "_Momomiya-san, please, I don't want your parents to get worried sick._" Jurou then said "Haha. Now you must pay up for being so brazen. I demand 100,000 Yen." Ichigo yelled in shock '"100,000 YEN?!" Jurou said "Yes. And if you don't, your Boyfriend and his friends will get a more painful lesson next time." and pulled out a Knife. Ichigo stared in horror and then ran.

After getting home from School, Ichigo's parents asked what happened to her. She said that she had fallen down the stairs at School. After doing her Homework and eating Dinner, she went back to trying to figure out the secrets of her pendant. Surprisingly, she somehow found it easier than the night before. After 1 Hour, she got a knock on her door. It was her mom. She said "Hello honey, what are you doing?" Ichigo said "Oh. I'm fixing something Joe gave me." Sakura, her mom's name, said "Ok then." She then slipped an envelope into her bag.

She had written a note on their saying "Ichigo, your friend Joe came over before you arrived home from your friend Moe's house. He explained to me and your dad that a boy named Jurou is harassing you, him, your boyfriend, and Joe's brother. He also said that Jurou demanded money from you. Look, I hope that the money in this envelope can make things better. Your dad is getting worried, and I hope this can ease his fear. Sincerely, Your Mom." Sakura then left. 5 Minutes later, Ichigo was still toying with the Pendant with a Screwdriver and a Toothpick when all of a sudden the hatch on it closed and it started glowing. She said "I must've hit the jackpot."

But then, a beam of light appeared from the front of it, and a Mew Mark-like Symbol appeared on her forehead. She then collapsed on the floor. 10 Minutes later, a new Ichigo woke up. This new form was the hidden feature Ryou had been talking about. Now Ichigo had 2 souls, one of light, her regular form, and one of darkness, this form. Her form of darkness was 1 foot taller and had a voice range similar to her mother. This was... Dark Ichigo.

Jurou was waiting at Daikan Junior High at 10:30 PM. Ichigo had called him and said she would give him the money then. Jurou said "Where the hell is she?" Then he looked to his right and saw Ichigo in her Dark Ichigo form, standing on an outside table. She said to him "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Jurou-kun?" Jurou replied "I'm not in the mood for incorrect honorifics, and I don't know nor want to know what the hell is up with that costume, but anyways, hand me the money." Ichigo said "Here, and I doubled it to 200,000 Yen." Jurou looked in amazement. But then Ichigo said "But... it wouldn't be fun just to give it to you. So we shall play a game to see who gets it." Jurou said "A game? Ok. What are the rules?"

Ichigo said "The rules are this: We put half of the money onto our hands and take turns stabbing our hands to get the money using your knife. Whoever gets the most money wins. But, if you break the rules, you will go through something MUCH worse than losing money." Jurou was amazed at Ichigo's attitude to such a game and said "Challenge accepted." They then split the money up and put half the money on their Right Hands. Ichigo went first and got 7 bills. Then Jurou went and got 12 Bills, barely avoiding stabbing his hand.

Eventually, after several turns, there was only 5 Bills left on Ichigo's hand and 6 on Jurou's hand. He found it harder to control his Greed. Ichigo said "The point of this game is to control your greed. But you can't. Your brain is telling you to stab the money with all of your strength, but your Right Hand says don't." Then Jurou said "Well then. I have a Question. As long as we don't take the money with our bare hands, anything goes right?" Ichigo replied "Yeah so?" Jurou then lunged at Ichigo with the knife and said "Then this goes too! You let me hold this knife, and that is your undoing! Die Ichigo!"

Ichigo then jumped back at the last second and said with an evil voice "Just as I thought, you couldn't follow the rules!" The Mew Mark-like symbol on her head began glowing. Jurou spazzed out saying "You-... Your forehead... Th-... That mark..." Ichigo replied "This is only seen by those unfortunate enough to have hurt me, directly or indirectly." She then shouted "Penalty Game! Illusion of Greed!" Then Jurou began seeing money floating around him and began yelling and cheering. Ichigo thought to herself "Hehe. That is just an illusion. By the time it wears off, I doubt you'll be popular. And I have all my money back."

The next day Normal Ichigo was at School wondering what had happened last night. She then saw a crowd near Jurou. Apparently, The Illusion of Riches hadn't worn off yet and he was, in reality, tossing around Leaves and Garbage, thinking it was money. Everyone stood and watched Junkou humiliate himself. Ichigo wondered what had happened to him. Then she met up with Joe and Masaya. Joe said "Hey Ichigo-san." Ichigo replied "What is it?" Joe said "Thanks for sticking up for me, my brother, and Masaya-kun yesterday." Ichigo replied "No problem. I'd do anything for a friend." Masaya said "Hey Ichigo, wanna play Duel Monsters later?" Ichigo said "Alright! That should be fun!" They all then walked to their next class.

Ending: Ashita Moshi Kimiga Kowaretemo by WANDS


	2. Episode 2

_**EPISODE 2: BREAKOUT! DEATH ROW INMATE ON THE LOOSE!**_

Opening: Cloud by VOICE

Tokyo Detention Centre, Japan, 2:02 AM.

A Death Row Inmate was letting a guard search his cell for contraband when he suddenly grabbed his gun, which had a silencer, and shot him. He then put on the clothes of the guard and slipped away. It wasn't until 2:46 AM that the real guard was found dead. By that time, the inmate had escaped. Now there was a manhunt for him...

Care Mew Mew, Tokyo, Japan.

Ichigo was sitting in the Cafe, talking with the others about the Prison Escape. Business had been slow that day, and everyone was worried about the escape. Lettuce said "Ichigo-san, I'm worried about the escaped convict..." Ichigo said "I am too. We all are. As long as we make sure to be careful, nothing bad will happen." Joe said "Yeah. I'm starting to carry a Knife around outside when there's no school." Ichigo said "A knife? Don't you think that's a little dangerous?" Joe said "No. They said that guy is armed." After a slow day, everyone went home.

Daikan Junior High, Tokyo, Japan.

Today was the last day of school before Summer Break. Everyone was excited. It was around Break Time. Ichigo was locked in a duel against Miwa, who recently started playing. Miwa had just bought a deck to play with. Ichigo said "Ok Miwa. I sacrifice my face-down card to bring out my Curse of Dragon. It attacks your Dark Dragon." Miwa said "Nice move. I'm down from 2700 to 2200. But, you've activated my Trap Card, Call of Living Dead. I bring him back to my field."

Ichigo said "Good. I see you're getting the hang of this." Miwa then played Black Pendant and increased Dark Dragon's ATK to 2000. Then she played Thunder Bolt, destroying Curse of Dragon. She then attacked directly, ending the game. Ichigo congradulated Miwa as Joe came over and said "Well look who we have here. How did you do?" Miwa said "I did great for my first duel. This game is fun."

After school had ended and everyone said their goodbyes, Ichigo and Masaya walked home together. They were walking when all of a sudden, a man rushed out behind them and knocked Masaya unconscious. Ichigo screamed as the man proceded to say "I am the convict. Do you know what landed me on Death Row, little girl?" Ichigo stared in horror as he said "3 counts of 1st Degree Murder and Rape..." He then knocked Ichigo unconscious and took Masaya's wallet.

As he was looking through it, Ichigo's pendant lit up and Dark Ichigo came out. She said "Give back the wallet now!" The convict was shocked to see the girl become courageous It was as if she was a completely different person than before. She said "It's game time, escapee..." The convict said "Game time? Fine. I always enjoy games. What is the game?" Dark Ichigo said "The rules are simple: To win the game, we must draw a monster from the top of this deck. Whoever draws a monster with the highest ATK 2 times wins." The convict said "Fine." and proceeded to draw The Agent of Mystery - then drew Curse of Dragon.

The convict drew Dark Knight Gaia, followed by Ichigo drawing Armed Dragon LV 3. The convict said "Hehehe. If I draw a winner next turn I win. What will I get if I win?" Dark Ichigo said "Well, if YOU win, you can take my life by any means you want to. But if I win, you have to play a Penalty Game." The convict said "Fine by me." and drew Armed Dragon LV 5. Dark Ichigo then proceeded to calmly draw the next card. She didn't show it for a few seconds. Then she showed it.

She had drew the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and exclaimed "I win, escapee!" The escapee then took several steps back and said "Hahahaha, you call this a game? Why don't you just die already?!" before charging at Dark Ichigo. Dark Ichigo said "I don't think so... MIND CRUSH!" The escapee screamed and then collapsed dead as Masaya woke up. Dark Ichigo said "Don't worry. You're gonna be fine." before closing his eyes again.

When he woke up, the police were taking the escapee's body away into an ambulance. Masaya said "What the hell happened? Why did you transform?" Ichigo stared in confusion and said "I didn't do that. All I remember is going unconscious and then waking up to the Police being here." A police officer said "Well whatever you did, you stopped his reign of terror. Thank you for making the streets of Tokyo safer once again." Ichigo smiled and said "Don't mention it officer." and then picked up her deck of cards.

The next day, everything had mostly returned to normal. Mostly. Ichigo's parents weren't angry at her. Rather, they were proud for her courage. However, the events of yesterday were soon to be overshadowed by a mysterious letter that was sent to Ichigo's house which said:

_Hello, my name is Yamamoto Jurou. You may remember me from when I tried to get those rare cards. Well I am here to settle the score with Ichigo once and for all. I challenge her to a duel at the KaibaCorporation Headquarters. Instructions to get there are on the back. Ichigo better arrive, or else her Boyfriend and her friends Joe and Ed will be kidnapped. If you call the police, I will find out, and you will regret it. The "other" Ichigo frightened me that 1st time, but now, I will defeat my fears. The duel is at 1:00 PM, on Thursday._

Now Ichigo would have to face Jurou once again, but now, it was to be settled through Duel Monsters. And Ichigo would have to come face to face with her "other" self. She would now spend the next 2 days preparing for the duel.

Ending: Ashita Moshi Kimiga Kowaretemo by WANDS


	3. Episode 3

_**EPISODE 3: TIME TO SETTLE THINGS! THE DUEL OF FATE! PART 1!**_

Opening: Cloud by VOICE.

_1 week ago_

Yamamoto Jurou was visiting Domino City with a mission. He was meeting with Kaiba Seto, whom he had dueled and lost to in the National Tournament. His mission was revenge against Ichigo, this time using Duel Monsters.

He met with Kaiba at 2:00 PM. He sat down in his office. Kaiba said "Why hello Jurou. What shall we discuss here today? Ever since I beat you in that tournament, I've kept a close eye on you. You seem like a good Duelist even if I did. After all, not many people make it to the top 10." Jurou replied "I came here because of this person." He showed him a picture of Ichigo.

Kaiba asked who she was. Jurou explained "She may seem innocent, but there's... how do I put this... Another Her." Kaiba looked in surprise while Jurou went on and said "Well, she challenged me to a devilish game where you put money on your hand and take turns stabbing it until it runs out. I'll admit, I did break the rules. But then she points at me and said 'Penalty Game!' or something and all of a sudden I see tons of money around me. But it was an illusion. Needless to say, I was embarrassed "

Kaiba stared in shock at what he said. Then he said "Well what do you want?" Jurou said "She also plays Duel Monsters. I was seeing if you could let me duel her in your arena here." Kaiba said "Well, under normal circumstaces, I would say 'Hell no!' and kick you out, but this is a special case. I'll let you, but you better win." Jurou replied "Oh I will. I'm also bringing my 2 friends as well. If she wants to get to me, she'll have to get through them first."

_Present-time_

Ichigo decided to confront Joe and Masaya about the letter Jurou had sent. They both said that they would keep a sharp eye out for signs of Jurou. Her parents decided to let her do this, saying that they would support her all the way. Ichigo began preparing by structuring her deck better and practicing. She also bought new cards. She worried about it all week. The others motivated her to push along. After 1 week of preparation, she was ready.

Just before going, Joe confronted her and said "Take this." He handed her his Duel Disk and said "You'll need it." Ichigo took it and put it on her hand, wondering what it would do. Ichigo was about to ask what Joe would do without it, but Joe said "Don't worry. I'll buy a new one. You can keep that one." Then Joe got a call on his Cell Phone. He answered it. Then, halfway into the conversation, his face turned into one of horror and shock.

He then turned off the phone and said that Jurou called him and said that he had hired thugs to kidnap Masaya and bring him to the KaibaCorp HQ. He then said "I'm going with you." Ichigo said "Bring Ed too, ok?" Joe then said in English "Hey Bro, come on, you're coming with us!" Ed replied in English "Ok, hold on, I'm getting my Duel Disk."

When they arrived, they found that the others had also arrived. Zakuro said "We won't let you do this alone." Then Cherii said "That's right sis." Ichigo nodded and smiled as they walked in. They were led to an elevator and went up to the duel Arena.

When the doors opened, everyone gasped and Ichigo screamed "AOYAMA-KUN!" Masaya had been beaten up by Junkou's thugs. Jurou then appeared and said "Hello and welcome. My name is Yamamoto Jurou. I guess my thugs were just too much for the Tree-Hugger to take." Joe exclaimed "You bastard! What the hell did you do to him?!" Jurou then said "I told you. I had thugs beat him up. I also took this from him."

He then showed a picture that had been taekn on Masaya and Ichigo's first date. He then said "Now look at this." He then ripped it in half. Everyone stood in shock as Ed shouted "GOD DAMN YOU JUROU!" Jurou said "Oh it's nothing, just a stupid picture I found in his Wallet." Masaya said weakly "That... was the pictures... we took at... the zoo..." Ichigo's eyes then went blank and she froze. Jurou said "I'll be waiting in the arena." He then walked out. Mint said "Ichigo, are you ok?"

Ichigo continued to not move for several more seconds. Then her eyes came back and she clutched at her pendant, saying "It's as if something is trying to open up." Joe said "Open up?" Ichigo then confessed and said "I had 2 memory lapses during a time that I was in serious danger. It feels as if theres... another me." Ryou, who had tagged along, stood in shock at the statement, along with Keiichiro. Ichigo then stood up and said "Everyone, I'm ready." They then walked in. Masaya was sent to a hospital to get treated for the injuries sustained during the beating.

The others took their seats. Joe was finding a seat when he saw Kaiba Seto and Mutou Yugi watching. He quickly found a seat behind them and said. He overheard them talking about Jurou and his 2 friends. Jurou then said "Now, Ichigo, I see you got a Duel Disk. That is nice of you. But now, words are meaningless. Our fate is now among the cards. First, you will face my friend Fujimoto Arata." Then Arata took over. He said "We will start with 4000 Life Points. First to reach 0 is the loser." He then turned his Duel Disk on. Then Ichigo said "Everyone, there is something I must show you all." Her pendant glowed and she transformed into Dark Ichigo. Everyone looked in surprise. Arata said "What the hell?" Dark Ichigo said triumphantly "Jurou, I will defeat your accomplices, and defeat you! I bet Aoyama-kun's heart on it."


	4. Episode 4

_**EPISODE 4: TIME TO SETTLE THINGS! THE DUEL OF FATE! PART 2**_

Opening: Voice by CLOUD. (Made a mistake regarding the previous opening credits. Oh and By the Way, I do not own any series mentioned in the story, nor any songs mentioned.)

Arata said "Let's begin. I'll go first." He then drew a card and summoned the Elf Swordsman, with an Attack of 1400. Dark Ichigo stood back and said "What the? The monster is taking on real form!" Arata replied "The Duel Disk produces life-like holograms using a virtual simulation system." Dark Ichigo drew a card and said "Well then, it's my turn! I summon The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter in Attack Position!" Yugi wondered why Kaiba had invited him to watch this. Dark Ichigo then exclaimed "Jupiter, Attack!" The Elf Swordsman was destroyed, and Arata's life points went down to 3600. He said "Not bad for a beginner. I'll just summon this card to the field. The Devil Dragon, with an attack of 1500. But I'm not done there, I equip it with the Back Pendant, increasing it's attack to 2000. My dragon will attack your pathetic Angel-type monster!" Jupiter was destroyed, and Ichigo went down to 3800. Now it was her turn. She drew a Red-Eyes Black Chick and summoned it to the field. Then she said "But I'm not done there. I activate it's effect. I sacrifice it to special summon from my hand the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, with an Attack Power of 2400!" The Red-Eyes then attacked the Devil Dragon, reducing Arata's life points to 3200. Yugi said to Kaiba "How did she get a Red-Eyes?" Kaiba said "I do not know. We only made 10 of them for public release. So far, the only ones I know that have them are her and that dog Jonouchi." Yugi showed annoyance at Kaiba's remark about Jonouchi, his best friend. Because of Black Pendant's effect, Dark Ichigo's life points went down to 3300. Then she set a card in the Magic/Trap Zone, and ended her turn.

Arata, for his turn, summoned the Dark Elf and equipped it with Demon's Axe, increasing her attack to 3000. He decided to attack. But Dark Ichigo said "I activate my Trap Card, Attack Nullification! Your attack is negated and the Battle Phase is ended!" Arata said "Fine, but I will defeat you!" Dark Ichigo then drew a card and activated Jar of Greed, letting her draw 2 more cards. She then summoned Lord of Dragon - Dragon's Ruler - in attack position, preventing Arata from targeting her Red-Eyes with Magic Cards, Traps, or Monster effects. Arata then thought _"If she has a Dragon Witch - Dragon's Protector - and summons it, I won't have a way to attack her Red-Eyes!"_ Dark Ichigo then activated the Sealing Swords of Light, preventing Arata from attacking for 3 turns. Arata said "What a waste... I cannot wait to reduce your life points to 0..." Arata then continued the statement in his head by saying silently _"...and then take your life."_

Dark Ichigo said "Bluffing gets you nowhere, especially in a Game of Darkness!" Yugi said "What the? Game of Darkness?!" He had remembered that the Pharaoh Atem had done such games when his spirit was within the Millenium Puzzle.

Dark Ichigo then summoned The Agent of Mystery - Earth, which, at the time, was only an effect monster, and not a Tuner, in defence position and ended. Arata activated Ancient Rules and Special Summoned the Judge Man from his hand in defence position and ended. Dark Ichigo then set a card in the Magic/Trap Zone and then had her Red-Eyes attack. Then Arata went up and activated Cyclone, destroying the Sealing Swords of Light. He then activated Resurrection of the Dead and brought back Devil Dragon. He then equipped it with his 2nd Devil's Axe. Now with 2500 ATK, he attacked. But Dark Ichigo had a trick up her sleeve. She activated Holy Barrier-Mirror Force, destroying his Dragon, and reducing her Life Points to 2800 from Black Pendant's effect. Arata said in horror "Impossible! How could she do that?!" Dark Ichigo then switched her Agent of Mystery to Attack position and had her and Red-Eyes attack Arata directly, reducing her life points to 0. Arata thought _"I... I lost..."_

Arata trembled in fear. Then Dark Ichigo's mark appeared and she said "Penalty Game! Inferno Rage!" All of a sudden Arata saw flames appear from under him and engulf him. He screamed as he burned. But in reality, it was just an illusion. Arata was carried away yelling and trembling from the field. Jurou's next friend, Tanaka Shou, was disturbed by this display, but Jurou said "Don't worry. I promise you'll win." He then went up and said "I am Tanaka Shou, the 2nd, and FINAL, duelist you'll be facing today. Your Red-Eyes Black Dragon will be no match for my Super Conductor Tyranno." Dark Ichigo said "We'll see about that "Final" part." Yugi looked in confusion at Dark Ichigo, wondering who she was and what was going on. Kaiba was also wondering the same thing. The others cheered Ichigo on, with Zakuro looking at the upcoming duel with interest. She thought _"This game... It seems so childish at first, but when you look at it from this perspective... It gives a whole new look to it..." _Kaiba said to Yugi "What do you think of her so far?" Yugi said "She seems to be a good duelist, but there's something with her that seems... a bit off..." Kaiba said "I had the same feeling about her too... As if she's a force that's to be reckoned with..."

Ending: Ashita Moshi Kimiga Kowaretemo by WANDS


	5. Episode 5

_**EPISODE 5: TIME TO SETTLE THINGS! THE DUEL OF FATE! PART 3!**_

**Ichigo: I'm growing impatient... I want to see the duel against Jurou soon!**

**thisissparta789789: Give it time! There's a new Chapter every week. Sheesh.**

**Yugi: This is getting interesting...**

**Kaiba: Hmph. Not bad, but I've seen better.**

**thisissparta789789: Oh yeah Kaiba, let's see YOU do better!**

**Kaiba: ... I take back what I said.**

**thisissparta789789: Oh, and by the way, did you guys forget to say the disclaimer?**

**Ichigo: I almost forgot!**

**All of them at once: thisissparta789789 does NOT own any characters, series, or cards mentioned.**

**thisissparta789789: Also, starting from now on, all chapters will have these little introductions.**

Opening: Voice by CLOUD

Shou said "Let's get this started. I summon my Hydrogeddon in attack position. Then I set 1 card and end." Dark Ichigo said "Not bad. But I can counter it. I summon Armed Dragon LV3 in defense position. Then I activate Cyclone and destroy your set card. Finally I set 1 card and end." Shou replied "Hehe. I'll flatten your Armed Dragon soon enough. I summon my Oxygeddon in attack position. Hydrogeddon attacks your pathetic dragon!" But then Dark Ichigo activated her trap card, Mirror Wall, halving her opponent's monster's Attack. Hydrogeddon was destroyed, and Shou's life points went to 3600. Now it was Dark Ichigo's turn. Rather than keep Mirror Wall on the field, she had it destroyed instead. Then she activated Armed Dragon LV3's effect. She sacrificed it to special summon from her deck the Armed Dragon LV5. She then reshuffled her deck and said "Armed Dragon LV5, attack his Oxygeddon!" Oxygeddon was destroyed, and Shou's life points went down to 3000.

Pudding cheered "Go Ichigo-oneechan!" Mint also said "You can do it Ichigo!" Shou said "Hehe. You managed to preserve your dignity so far. I must admit, you are a good duelist. But don't play with fire too much, or you'll get burned." Shou then drew a card and said "I activate Ancient Rule! I use it to special summon Super Conductor Tyranno!" Dark Ichigo said "What the-?!" Then Super Conductor Tyranno attacked Armed Dragon LV5, causing Dark Ichigo's life points to go down to 3100. Shou said in triumph "Hehe. It will no longer matter what you draw Ichigo, you will DIE!"

Dark Ichigo kept setting monster after monster, only to be flattened by Super Conductor Tyranno. This went on for 4 turns. Then she set 1 card and ended on the 5th turn. As expected, Tyranno attacked, but the card that was set was Holy Barrier Mirror Force. Shou said "What the-?" Dark Ichigo said "That's right! Your Tyranno is destroyed!" Shou stared in horror at this move. Now it was Dark Ichigo's turn. She drew a card and activated the Sealing Swords of Light, preventing Shou from attacking for 3 turns. Then she summoned The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter and attacked directly. Shou was now at 1200. Shou said "Even without my Tyranno, I can still beat you." He drew a card and set a monster and 2 others and ended. Dark Ichigo was wary about attacking, as she didn't trust facedowns. She set a trap and ended.

Shou then activated Call of Living Dead, bringing back Tyranno. Shou said "In 2 turns, you're done for!" Dark Ichigo then drew a card and looked at her hand. She had a Dark Knight Gaia, a Curse of Dragon, 2 other monsters, and a Magic Card. She then remembered that she could fuse Gaia and Curse of Dragon. But the only thing stopping her from doing that was a Fusion. She ended her turn by setting another monster and switched Jupiter to defense mode.

Now it was Shou's turn again. He sacrificed the set monster to summon Frostosaurus, with an Attack of 2600. He said "On my next turn, these 2 monsters will attack you together. The countdown to hell begins now!" Zakuro shouted "Ichigo, don't give up!" Pudding started to get visibly worried. Kaiba and Yugi stared in suspense. Dark Ichigo's face was one of horror. She couldn't bring herself to draw her next card. She eventually forced herself to. She said "I activate Jar of Greed! I get to draw 2 more cards!" She then looked at the cards she drew and her face turned into one of hope.

She activated Thunderbolt, destroying both of Shou's monsters. Shou stared in agony as it happened. Then Dark Ichigo said "I activate Fusion! I send from my hand the Dark Knight Gaia and the Curse of Dragon to summon the Dragon Knight Gaia! But I'm not done there. I then activate Resurrection of the Dead to bring back Super Conductor Tyranno!" Shou stared in complete horror, knowing what would happen next. Both monsters attacked simultaneously and Shou's life points dropped to 0. Shou said "H- Ho- How did you..." Dark Ichigo's mark then appeared and she said "PENALTY GAME! Experience of Death!" All of a sudden, Shou saw monsters appear from under him and devour him. Dark Ichigo then said "Don't worry Shou, it's just another illusion. But I hope you know that what you have done is wrong. Now, I must face Jurou."

Jurou said "Hehe. I will enjoy taking your life Ichigo. But before we begin, I have a surprise for you." Then, Jurou's 2 thugs brought in Lettuce at knife point. Dark Ichigo was shocked, and Ichigo's normal form appeared for a few seconds in ghost form. She clutched her head in pain. Jurou said "Hehehe... How does it feel to know that your friend is going to die in front of your own eyes Ichigo?!" Everyone stared in shock as Cherii shouted "LEAVE MY SISTER'S FRIENDS ALONE YOU CREEP!" Dark Ichigo then said "Jurou, I will NEVER forgive you, even if you BEG FOR MERCY AT MY FEET!" Jurou said "Hehehe... You are good. I will give you that much. But you will never walk away from this arena alive! Prepare to die Ichigo!" Pudding started to cry and Mint comforted her. Kaiba said to Yugi "This just keeps on getting more suspenseful by the minute." Yugi said "Kaiba, I want you to stop this at once." Kaiba said "I will not. You cannot tell me what to do Yugi." Yugi looked in slight anger at Kaiba for not putting a stop to this possibly deadly duel.

Kaiba said "Let the final match begin! Yamamoto Jurou versus Momomiya Ichigo!" Jurou thought _"It's a shame that you are going to be burning in the fires of hell soon Ichigo. When you're life points hit 0, I will personally take your life with the same knife you used against me."_

Ending: Ashita Moshi Kimiga Kowaretemo by WANDS


	6. Episode 6

_**EPISODE 6: TIME TO SETTLE THINGS! THE DUEL OF FATE! PART 4!**_

**Ichigo: FINALLY, I get to duel Jurou.**

**Jurou: Agreed. I have been waiting for a while.**

**Yugi: I think this is getting too dangerous and you 2 should just stop this madness at once.**

**Ichigo and Jurou: NEVER!**

**Kaiba: -_-**

**thisissparta789789: Hey, aren't you forgetting something?**

**Everyone: thisissparta789789 does NOT own Yugioh, Tokyo Mew Mew, or any other series mentioned. Nor does he own any somgs or cards mentioned.**

**thisissparta789789: Good. Now let's get to the action!**

Opening: Voice by CLOUD

_12 minutes earlier_

Lettuce was just getting out of the bathroom when someone approached her from behind. She had gone there while Dark Ichigo and Shou were dueling. A voice said "Come with us and you won't get hurt." Lettuce was deathly afraid as she followed them at knifepoint.

_12 Minutes later_

Jurou said "Let's begin this duel! I'll go first. I summon my Gravekeeper's Assassain in Attack Position!" Dark Ichigo drew a card and said "Gravekeepers huh? Not bad. But I have better cards than that. I set 1 Trap. Then I summon The Agent of Creation - Venus." Lettuce thought _"Come on Ichigo... You must win!" _Dark Ichigo then said "Attack his Gravekeeper's Assassain!" Jurou's life points went down to 3900. Jurou said in response "Hehehe... That didn't hurt a bit Ichigo... Now it's my turn! I draw a card and then set this monster down. I end." Dark Ichigo then drew a card and sacrificed her monster to summon Curse of Dragon. That monster attacked the facedown, which was Wight. Jurou said "Heh. I didn't have much use for Wight anyway. I'll use this card instead! The Dark Clown Saggi!" Dark Ichigo said "Saggi? But it's Attack Power is nothing!"

Jurou said "You're right. My Dark Clown has only 600 Attack. But if I combine it with this card..." Dark Ichigo said "An Equip Magic Card!" Jurou said "That's right. I equip my Dark Clown with the Darkness Generator. It triples it's attack power!" Saggi's Attack went up to 1800. Then Jurou said "But I'm not done there! I then equip it with Demon's Axe, increasing it's attack power to 2800!" Dark Ichigo stood in shock. Jurou said "Meet the Dark Clown Saggi... ATTACK! DARK LIGHT!" Ichigo's Curse of Dragon was destroyed, and her life points went down to 3200. Everyone looked in worry as Jurou said "Hehehe... I can defeat you even without my 3 trump cards!"

Dark Ichigo went on the defensive, only to have all of her defense monsters get crushed by Jurou's attacks. This went on for 5 turns. Then, she pulled a card that could save her, The Red-Eyes Black Chick. She quickly summoned it and activated it's effect. She sacrificed it to bring out the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Jurou replied "But Ichigo, your dragon does not have enough Attack Points to defeat my Dark Clown." Then Dark Ichigo said "Well now it does, because I activate my Magic Card, Cyclone! I destroy the Darkness Generator, dropping your monster's attack to 1600!" Jurou said "What?!" Dark Ichigo then said "Red-Eyes Black Dragon, DARK FLAME SHOT!" Jurou's life points went down to 3100.

Lettuce shouted "Alright Ichigo!" Zakuro also said "Nice move Ichigo-chan!" Dark Ichigo said "That battle is not over yet Jurou..." Jurou replied "Oh, but the ending is clear to me." Jurou drew a card and laughed. He activated Mausoleum of the Deceased Emperor and summoned Demon's Summon and paid 1000 life points, reducing his life points to 2100. The Demon's Summon attacked Dark Ichigo's Red-Eyes. Her life points went down to 3100. Lettuce stood in horror at what just happened. Jurou said "Hehehe... That's only my 1st Trump Card. I have 2 more. You are going to die here Ichigo!"

Once again, Dark Ichigo went on the defensive, this time for 2 more turns. Then Jurou sacrificed a Set card he had placed earlier to summon his 2nd Trump Card, the Judge Man. He said "So when exactly will you just give up life Ichigo?!" Dark Ichigo had a worried expression on her face as she looked at Lettuce, frozen in fear. She quietly whispered "Everyone, I won't give up." She drew a card and then activated The Sealing Swords of Light, blocking Jurou from attacking for 3 turns. Jurou said "How stupid. What good will a 3 turn delay do you?" Dark Ichigo looked at her hand and thought _"That's odd, I have another Red-Eyes in my deck. Why would I have multiple Red-Eyes Black Dragons? Wait! I remember! Joe told me about a card that had only 1 copy in existence. It was called the Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" _Dark Ichigo felt her Pocket where she carried her Extra Deck. Sure enough, there were 2 cards in there. One of them was the Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

Jurou decided not to play anything during his turn. Now it was Dark Ichigo's turn. She drew her card and activated Reincarnation of the Dead. She discarded a card and brought her 1st Red-Eyes back to her hand. Then she set a monster and ended. Jurou said "I'll just increase my arsenal and set this monster, ending my turn." For her next turn, she drew the 3rd Red-Eyes and summoned the Agent of Miracles - Jupiter. She had him attack Jurou's set card, destroying it easily. Jurou said "That loss is very negligible. Your seal is only in effect for 1 more turn. And I Special Summon my 3rd Trump Card, Android - Psycho Shocker!" Jurou's life points went down to 1100. His Android - Psycho Shocker attacked Dark Ichigo's Jupiter. Her life points went down to 2500. Jurou said triumphantly "On my next turn all 3 of my Trump Cards will Attack you directly. There's no way you can win Ichigo! The Countdown to Hell begins now!" Mint shouted "ICHIGO-CHAN! NO!" Pudding began to cry as Yugi and Kaiba stared in fear. Lettuce's captives put the knife up to her throat, ready to slash when Jurou attacks.

Dark Ichigo thought _"If I have any chance of winning, I must pull Fusion. But... the odds of me doing so are too low." _Jurou said "GO! DRAW YOUR LAST CARD NOW!" He then thought _"Mehehehe... It doesn't matter what card you draw. I win."_ As Dark Ichigo began to draw her next card, Jurou thought _"That's it, draw your last card and you can rest-IN PISS! REST FOR ETERNITY IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL!" _Dark Ichigo was afraid to draw it. But then she remembered something that Joe told her several days ago. He had said "Remember Ichigo, it doesn't matter if you win or lose in a duel. What matters is that you fight to the end, whether you will win, lose, or if you are not sure of the outcome." Dark Ichigo's expression turned from one of twisted horror to one of hope. She thought _"Thank you, everyone. I won't be afraid of Jurou anymore."_

Jurou thought _"What the? Just a moment ago, Ichigo's face was twisted in fear. Has she accepted that she will die here?"_ It was as if Dark Ichigo read his mind, because she said "No Jurou, it's hope that you're seeing!" She drew her card and said "I activate Fusion! I send 3 Red-Eyes Black Dragons to the graveyard from my hand to summon the Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Jurou stared in disbelief as he said "The Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon?! That card really exists?!" Kaiba said "How did she get that?!"

Dark Ichigo then said "Come forth, Red-Eyes!" The Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon had an attack of 3900 and a Defense of 3300. Jurou stood in horror as Dark Ichigo said "TRIPLE HELL-FLAME SHOT!" The dragon destroyed Jurou's Judge Man, reducing his Life Points to 0 and thus destroying his other monsters. Jurou screamed as the attack hit him as well.

Afterwards, Jurou stuttered and said "M-my T-tr-trump cards... Th-they just..." Dark Ichigo said "Remember the saying 'It's not over 'till it's over?' Well now it's over Jurou. I win!" Jurou trembled more. Then Dark Ichigo's mark appeared on her forehead and she said "And for the loser, a punishment awaits!" Jurou said "W-wait I'm s-sor-" He was interrupted when Dark Ichigo said "MIND CRUSH!" Jurou collapsed on the floor without making a sound. Dark Ichigo said "Jurou, I have destroyed the devil occupying your mind!"

Everyone in the arena started cheering as Kaiba said "The Winner of this match is Momomiya Ichigo!" Both of Jurou's henchmen started to get worried about what would happen next. Lettuce thought _"As long as he's got that knife, I won't be able to escape..."_ Then Joe and Ed appeared from behind and punched both henchmen. Lettuce said "Woah! Thanks!" Joe said "Don't mention it." Then one of the Henchmen came up and put his knife to Joe's chest and said "I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Then Kaiba's little brother Mokuba appeared from behind and said "That is enough! You 2 must get out of here now!" The 2 Henchmen scampered off. Joe said "Who are you?" Ed said "That's Kaiba Seto's younger brother Mokuba." Mokuba said "I see your friend here is a great duelist." Joe said "You bet she is." Yugi, back in the stands, said "She must be in possesion of a object similar to a Millenium Item. But what?" Kaiba said "I had that feeling too."

Everyone went onto the Arena floor and congradulated Dark Ichigo. She then changed back to regular Ichigo. At the same time, her parents and Masaya arrived. Masaya had several bandages on from the earlier beatdown. Her parents and Masaya were all proud for her courage and bravery, thought it was clear that her parents had no idea of the circumstances of the duels or Dark Ichigo. All that mattered to them was that their daughter stood up for not only herself, but for others, in a big way, and had succeeded.

Ichigo thought _"Today was a great day. For the first time, I can remember all the battles I have fought with the spirit of the Pendant."_

Ending: Ashita Moshi Kimiga Kowaretemo by WANDS


	7. Episode 7

_**EPISODE 7: A NEW PLAYER! THE NEXT PATH!**_

**Ichigo: Finally, we got through the duel with Jurou!**

**Yugi: Yeah. At least no one got killed.**

**Ichigo: Mhm. I wonder what will happen next?**

**Zakuro: Oh you'll find out, I'm about to reveal it!**

**Honda: I know I haven't been revealed in this story yet, but that was my line!**

**thisissparta789789: Are you guys forgetting the disclaimer again?**

**Everyone: thisissparta789789 does NOT own any characters, series, or cards mentioned.**

Opening: Voice by CLOUD

It had been 2 days since Ichigo's duel with Jurou. Since then Jurou was in a coma, though he was expected to wake up soon. Everything had gone back to normal, mostly. The only difference was that the team was taking more notice to Duel Monsters. Pudding had even begun playing it for fun. Her deck was composed of the newly-released Naturu-archetype monsters. Even Zakuro, who until recently considered the game Childish, began to take interest.

Also, Ed and his father had recently opened a new Game Shop. So far, it was having moderate success. Sometimes, Ichigo and the others would stop by to see how things were going. One day Zakuro and Mint stopped by. Ed said "Hello there. How's it going?" Zakuro said "Good. Hey Ed, I've been thinking. Maybe the game isn't so childish after all." Mint said "What she said." Ed said "I have a feeling you 2 want to buy cards..." Zakuro blatantly said "Yep. You took the words out of our mouths." She slightly chuckled at what she said. Ed said "Well then, you 2 came to the right place. I have cards of all Attributes and Types." Zakuro said "Perfect. I'm looking for a Flame-based deck." Mint said "I want one of those 'Burn' decks that your brother Joe keeps on talking about." Ed said "I can do both. To explain what a Burn deck is, a Burn deck focuses on reducing an Opponent's Life Points to 0 by mostly Card Effects rather than Battle Damage while protecting your Life Points. I have one of those, and trust me, they are GREAT." Mint said "That sounds great! I made the right choice." Ed then said "Zakuro-san, I think this Structure Deck would suit your needs. It's name is Structure Deck: Scorching-Hot Earth." Zakuro said "Sounds strong. I'll take it." Then Ed said "As for you Mint, you can have my old Pyro Burn Deck. I no longer require any use for it." Mint said in gratitude "Thank you very much Ed. I will treat your gift with honor and dignity." Ed said "Don't mention it. Besides, I have a better Burn Deck that focuses on the card Chain Strike." Zakuro paid Ed 1400 Yen for the deck. Then Zakuro and Mint walked out and said "Thank you." Ed said "You're welcome." Then he said to himself in English "I have a feeling that they'll go far with those decks.

The next day at the cafe, the girls caught wind from the TV news that Kaiba Seto, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, was planning to host a new tournament on August 1st. They were all excited for it, Ichigo especially. She hoped that she could participate. Joe had also heard about it. He told Ichigo the day after that it was taking place in Tokyo and that it was called Battle City 2. Any Duelist could sign up. Ichigo replied "Then I am definitely going. I want to see if I can go up against some of the best duelists in the world, including the World Champion, Mutou Yugi." Joe chuckled "You'd be facing some tough competition then, because from what I've heard, over 500 have already signed up." Ichigo replied "I gotta sign up! But where?" Joe replied "My Family's shop is taking sign-ups for it." Ichigo said "Alright, perfect!"

The day after, Ichigo walked in Ed's shop to sign up. She was surprised to see Zakuro and Mint signing up as well. Zakuro said "Why hello Ichigo-chan. Are you here to sign up too?" Ichigo said "Ehh? You plays Duel Monsters?" Zakuro said "Yeah so?" Ichigo said "Well I didn't really expect someone like you playing..." Mint stared in annoyance. All 3 signed up. Then Ed said "Since 2 of you that signed up don't have Duel Disks, I am required to give them to you." He handed Mint and Zakuro 2 packages containing Duel Disks. They opened them up. They stared at them in curiousness. Zakuro put hers on. Ed said "There is a Switch on the underside. There are 3 modes: Off, Standby, and On. Make sure no one is near you when you switch it to Standby or On." Zakuro switched it to Standby and it got itself in Dueling Position. Mint said "Woah." Ed said "Don't switch it to On here, because when you do, 2 small Projectors fly out from it." Zakuro said "Thank you. Do we have to pay for these?" Ed said "No. KaibaCorp says that all Participants without a Duel Disk must be given one for free when they sign up." The 3 girls said thank you and goodbye as they left.

Later that night, Ed was keeping watch at the counter as Closing Time approached. Then all of a sudden, 3 masked men came in. 1 of them said "We demand that you sign up these names for the tournament." Ed said "Ok then, but please reveal your faces." One of them did. Ed recognized who it was instantly. It was Deep Blue, the former leader of the Aliens! Ed remembered Joe and Ichigo telling him about the Final Battle. Ed said "I refuse to Deep Blue! If you think your sorry ass can barge into the tournament and get another shot to destroy us all, then you're sorrily mistaken!" Deep Blue pulled out a Beretta Pistol and said "You better. Or I'll blow your brains out kid." Ed said in fear "Fine. I'll sign you up." Deep Blue had listed 136 names as participants. Ed signed all of them up. Then the 3 men took 3 Duel Disk Boxes and left.

The next day, Ed decided to tell no one about what happened last night. Today was an off day for the girls, so they hung out at Ed's Game Shop, except for Zakuro, who had to do some work. Kaiba was getting interviewed by CNBC about the upcoming tournament. He spoke in perfect English, saying "To answer your question, the Tournament is very successfull and so far over 700 people have signed up for it. We at KaibaCorp project that with the Earnings from the tournament and other related events, we will make over 93,000,000,000 Yen, or roughly over 1,000,000,000 US Dollars, in profits, a record-shattering amount for us." Joe said "Wow. Who would've guessed that KaibaCorp would become this successfull at making Games?" Ichigo said "What do you mean?" Joe said "Before Kaiba Seto took over KaibaCorp, it made Military Hardware under his Adoptive Father, Kaiba Gozaburo. Somehow, the younger Kaiba managed to wrestle control over a majority of KaibaCorp's worldwide shares and become CEO at a young age." Ichigo said "That's an interesting history." Joe said "Yeah, their previous record was under Gozaburo, at nearly 80,000,000,000 Yen in 1987. After that, it remained steadily around the 65,000,000,000 to 70,000,000,000 mark, even after Kaiba took over." Lettuce said "Wow. You know quite a lot about the company." Ed said "Yeah. Ask 'em anything about it and he'll answer it in a second." Joe laughed at Ed's statement.

Ending: Ashita Moshi Kimiga Kowaretemo by WANDS


	8. Episode 8

_**EPISODE 8: THE DUELIST'S MELODY!**_

**thisissparta789789: The tournament is about to begin soon!**

**Ichigo: Alright! Hey, why is the chapter called The Duelist's Melody?**

**thisissparta789789: You'll see why soon...**

**Zakuro: I heard a few new series are gonna be introduced.**

**thisissparta789789: Indeed. And remember, don;t forget the disclaimer.**

**Everyone: thisissparta789789 does not own ANY series, characters, cards, or songs mentioned.**

Opening: Voice by CLOUD

It was only 1 day before Battle City 2 was to begin, and already everyone was pumped up. The rules of the preliminaries were simple: It would be a fight to the "death" per se all across Tokyo. When someone loses 3 duels, they get kicked out. The remaining 64 competitors would get to the finals. Sign ups would be closed at Midnight today. Already, Kaiba Corporation estimated that over 1200 people had signed up. Card sales were at an all-time high. Everything was going smoothly.

Well, not everything. The Rare Hunters had returned, now working for Deep Blue. As it turns out, he had been brought back from the dead by some loyal followers back on the planet of Cyniclon. They're goal was to collect as many cards from those they won against in order to take over Earth. They had already travelled to several other time periods and wreaked havoc there. They went to Heartland City to defeat Tsukumo Yuma. Luckily, he escaped.

Meanwhile, the Rare Hunters also terrorized the Duel Academy in Yuki Judai's time and had harassed Jack Atlas in Neo Domino City. Because of these assaults, people from these times were forced to travel back into the past and participate in Battle City 2 to avenge these events.

Meanwhile, in the present, a man by the name is Seto requested to visit Kaiba at the Kaiba Corporation HQ. When he appeared, Kaiba gasped. It was Priest Seto! Kaiba said "Wh-what are you doing here?!" Priest Seto said "My time has been conquered by a group of people. I was able to escape along with the other ancients. I came to warn you of the Rare Hunters. They are on a mission to destroy this planet. They have inflitrated this tournament and plan to use it for their evil plan." Kaiba said "What? How could that be? Who leads them?!" Seto said "A man by the name of Deep Blue. He will stop at nothing to accomplish his goals." Then Priest Seto prsented Kaiba with an item. He said "Kaiba, I give to you the Millennium Rod for safekeeping. Make sure it does not fall into the wrong hands." Kaiba said "But... I thought the items were destroyed!" Seto said "These Millennium Items are from my time period. The Pharaoh Atem has sealed himself into the Puzzle for safekeeping. I am tasked with delivering the Items to their keepers in this time." Kaiba said "I will do my best to keep this safe. And I will stop this Deep Blue you speak of."

At the same time, Zakuro was walking around carrying her new Duel Disk in the box. Then some Rare Hunters approached her. One of them said "Well, well, well, if it isn't Mew Zakuro..." Zakuro turned around and said "Who are you?" The Rare Hunter said "I am a Rare Hunter. I will take your Hell Flame Emperor from you!" Zakuro changed into Mew form and put the Duel Disk on her arm before saiying "Then you'll have to pry it from my cold, dead hands! Let's duel!"

The duel would prove mostly to be a defensive one for the Rare Hunter. He kept playing monster after monster in defense. Zakuro said at one point "It looks like I have this one in the bag already." The Rare Hunter said in response "Don't get too cocky little girl." Midway through the Duel, Zakuro used her Hell Flame Emperor for the first time. She was excited. There was no way she could lose.

But then, the Rare Hunter said "Your time is up Zakuro. Because the card I drew was The Sealed One, Exodia!" Zakuro said "Agh, impossible!" Exodia then appeared on the field. The Rare Hunter said "Hell Fires Rage, EXODO FLAME!" Exodia attacked and destroyed Hell Flame Emperor. Zakuro screamed in pain as the attack hit her, reducing her life points to 0.

Afterwards, she was barely able to get up. She said "How did you get those cards?" The Rare Hunter explained "I have 3 copies of each card in my deck. 3 REAL copies." Then the Rare Hunter and 2 others began beating Zakuro up. Afterwards, they took her Hell Flame Emperor and her Flame Emperor Thestalos.

The next day, as the Tournament was about to begin, the others split up to look for Zakuro. After 20 minutes of Searching, Mint found Zakuro in an alleyway. She had changed back into her regular form and was crying. Mint came over and said "What the hell are you doing here?! The Tournament is today!" Zakuro grimly said "The Rare Hunters took my Hell Flame Emperor and Flame Emperor Thestalos from me. There's no way I can win..." She began wallowing more. Mint, in her anger, then proceeded to punch Zakuro to snap her out of it. Zakuro said "Mint..." Mint said "Oneesama, what have you become? You can't just simply walk away from this after losing your best cards! You gotta get up and do whatever it takes to get them back!" Zakuro stood up and said "You're right... I will get those cards back!" Mint said "That's the spirit Oneesama!"

Then a voice came from behind them saying "Hey are you 2 in the tournament too?" Mint and Zakuro tutned around and saw standing in front of them Kagamine Len. He said "If you are, you better hurry. The Tournament starts at 1:00 PM." Mint said "Are you Kaga-?" Len finished by saying "Yes, I'm Len. I'm participating because I play the game too." Mint said "Awesome! Are the others participating too?" Len said "Yes they are. Now hurry up, or you'll be late." Zakuro said "Ok then. We'll be there!"

It was now 11:00 AM. The team had all gathered at Ed's game shop. They were all excited for the begninning of the tournament. Ichigo's parents, meanwhile, were back at their house, watch the news about it, feeling proud for their daughter. Then a knock on their door was heard. Shintaro, Ichigo's father, said "Come on in." 3 men stepped in. One of them said "On behalf of Deep Blue-sama, we would like to extend an invitation for you to duel him, Momomiya Shintaro-san." Shintaro said "And if I were, to decline?" The man said "Then we will be forced to use force." Shintaro thought _"Ichigo taught me the game a few days back. If I can just remember the strategies she taught me, I can win this."_

Ichigo then remembered that she had forgotten her Duel Disk at her house. She went by there with Masaya and Lettuce. Masaya said "Hello, we're here to pick up Ichigo's duel disk, Shintaro-san." Lettuce said "Shintaro-san?" Ichigo said "Mom, Dad, I'm home." Lettuce said "They're not home?" Masaya said "They left the door unlocked too. Why would they?" Then the phone rang. Ichigo picked it up and said "Momomiya residence, Momomiya Ichigo speaking." The voice on the other line said "Ah, Ichigo..." The voice was Deep Blue! He said "Your parents are with me right now. Meet me at the Cafe if you want to pick them up." Ichigo said as Deep Blue hung up "Huh? What do you mean by that? Deep Blue!" The 3 quickly ran back to the Game Shop and told everyone what happened. The team changed into their Mew forms and Masaya changed into the Blue Knight. Joe and Ed tagged along as they ran to the Cafe. As they got there, they met Ryou and Keiichiro, who just arrived there after Deep Blue called them too.

Ryou opened up the door. Everyone gasped as Ichigo ran to Shintaro and said "Father! Father, hang in there please!" Shintaro weakly said "Ichigo-chan, I'm sorry, I tried to stop hi, but I lost..." Deep Blue then appeared and said "Hahaha, you're a little late." Zakuro said "You Bastard! What the hell did you do to Ichigo's Father!" Deep Blue said "We simply dueled, putting our most valuable possesion on the line. I guess his deck wasn't up to my standards." Pudding pointed at him and said "You must have cheated, na no da!" Deep Blye said "Why would I cheat against a weakling like him? I have all the proof to the contrary from this picture I got from him." He showed a picture of Ichigo when she was 3 and ripped it into pieces. Everyone gasped again as Ichigo said "How the hell could you do this?!" Deep Blue said "I'm afraid the prize offered up by your father was of no use to me, so I disposed of it." Shintaro said "That was... that was... urgh..." Ichigo said "I'll never forgive you Deep Blue!" Then Sakura, Ichigo's mother, came crawling out of a doorway with bruises all over her and said "Ichigo, you must win against that monster! I know the heart and spirit you put into building your deck will help you win!" Ichigo stared in more shock and said "But I can't just leave you here like this!" Deep Blue said "That's interesting. Do you want revenge for your parents? I'd take that challenge any day."

Ichigo stared in anger at him before Mint said "KICK HIS ASS, ICHIGO!" Ichigo turned around. Mint then said "Your parents will be ok. We'll make sure as a team that Deep Blue's actions won't go unpunished!" Ichigo said "Everyone..." Joe then said "Ichigo, you cleaned me up when I was just a trouble maker looking for fights. You are one of the greatest friends I've ever had. You can do this!" Ichigo nodded and said to Shintaro "I'll do it, Mom and Dad." She then stood up and said "I must reveal this secret to my parents." Her pendant glowed and she changed into Dark Ichigo. Shintaro and Sakura stood in amazement. Dark Ichigo said "Everyone, I will win!" Deep Blue said "We'll see about that." He then disappeared. Soon after, an Ambulance took her parents away to the Hospital. At the same time, a Helicopter landed. Kaiba Seto and Mutou Yugi came out of it. Dark Ichigo said "Kaiba? Yugi?" Yugi said "We tracked Deep Blue to this location. We are trying to stop him from taking over Earth." Dark Ichigo said "He's what?!" Kaiba said "Yes. He has already harassed several other time periods. So do not be surprised if you see strange cards floating around in the tournament. Such as these cards." Kaiba showed her Mainspring Armor - Zenmaister and Holy Knight Perseus, an Xyz card and a Synchro card. Dark Ichigo said "These cards... These must be from the future..." Kaiba said "You must have them. They'll give you an advantage against the Rare Hunters." Zakuro said "The Rare Hunters took my Hell Flame Emperor and Flame Emperor Thestalos!" Kaiba said "Indeed. They've already gotten victims."

Dark Ichigo then noticed that Yugi was wearing the Millennium Puzzle. She said "But wasn't that destroyed in Egypt?!" Yugi said "It was. Until Deep Blue's forces took over Ancient Egypt. Apparently, the Pharaoh had a complicated plan of escape if such an event were to occur. So he's back in the puzzle for now." Dark Ichigo then said "I see him! Pharaoh Atem, son of Aknamkanon!" Only she could see the Pharaoh when he wasn't in control of Yugi. The others stood in confusion. Yugi then changed into the Pharaoh, AKA Yami Yugi. He said "That's right." Dark Ichigo said "I must find my own memories like you." Yami said "You must, Pendant Spirit."

Len and Rin were walking to the center of Tokyo when they stumbled on this. They both asked what was going on. The team gave them an explanation. They were both horrified by what Deep Blue had done. They both promised to participate in the fight against Deep Blue. They also called several other Vocaloids and UTAUloids and told them about the events. It was clear Deep Blue would have few allies in this fight now. Dark Ichigo promised to Zakuro and said "I will get back your cards from the Rare Hunters or die trying."

The team had their work cut out for them. They all met at the center of Tokyo, where they also met several other famous faces in Dueling, such as Pegasus J. Crawford, Jonouchi Katsuya, Siegfried von Schroider, and many others. Then Kaiba appeared on all the TV screens in the center and said "We would like to start off this Tournament with a WARNING to all duelists. The Rare Hunters are participating and they will not hesitate to take your rarest card if you lose to them. Also, be on the lookout for a man known as Deep Blue. He is a dangerous duelist who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Anyways, let the tournament begin!"

Deep Blue watched from an office and said "Hehe, these pathetic Humans will have no idea what's coming towards them." Kriemhild Gretchen then came up and said "Indeed Deep Blue. With us together, we will be unstoppable..." Then Lord English came up and said "Deep Blue, the preparations for Mind Control are complete." Deep Blue then said "Perfect, with your Mind Control abilities, we can turn any of our enemies against each other and demoralize them." Dead Master also entered the room and said calmly "With your power, the Otherworld won't have any idea of what's coming to them." Deep Blue said "Indeed. We will win against our enemies and conquer the universe!"

Ending: Ashita Moshi Kimiga Kowaretemo by WANDS


	9. Episode 9

_**EPISODE 9: FIRST DUEL! EXODIA'S WEAKNESS!**_

**Ichigo: Woohoo! Battle City 2 is here! I can't wait to meet all of the new characters!**

**Len: I can't either. I wonder who they'll be.**

**Zakuro: Ichigo, did you remember to take out that Rare Hunter that took my Thestalos and Hell Flame Emperor?**

**Ichigo: I'm getting to that.**

**thisissparta789789: Guys, the disclaimer...**

**Everyone: thisissparta789789 does NOT own any series, characters, cards, or songs mentioned!**

Opening: Warriors by Yuichi Ikusawa

Battle City 2, the largest Duel Tournament ever held up to that time, had just begun. Now all that needed to happen was the first ever duel. And that duel would prove to involve Ichigo.

Ichigo had made a promise to Zakuro to get her 2 stolen cards back. The day the tournament began, a Rare Hunter took them from her. Now Dark Ichigo, Ichigo's other form, would get them back for her.

Dark Ichigo was walking on a Tokyo street looking for the rare hunter with Zakuro, whom, like the rest of the Mew Mews, had changed into Mew form for the tournament. Then Zakuro spotted him. He was talking to another Rare Hunter, showing off Flame Emperor Thestalos and Hell Flame Emperor. Dark Ichigo walked over and said triumphantly "My friend's cards don't belong to you." The Rare Hunter said "If you want these cards back, you'll have to duel me. But you'll never win. I have 3 copies of each Exodia piece in my deck." Dark Ichigo said "I don't care. I bet all 3 of my duels." The Rare Hunter replied "I'll do the same. Let's duel!"

The Rare Hunter went first. He set 1 monster and ended. Now it was Dark Ichigo's turn. She summoned Calling Nova with an Attack of 1400. It attacked and destroyed the facedown. Dark Ichigo said "Even if you play defensive, I won't go easy on you." The Rare Hunter then set another monster and ended. Dark Ichigo drew a card and sacrificed Calling Nova to summon The Agent of Judgment - Saturn. It attacked and destroyed the facedown with ease.

The Rare Hunter thought he could simply defend his way into getting Exodia. But there was 1 problem. After 3 more turns of Defending and getting Attacked, his hand now contained only Exodia's arms and legs. He had already used the only non-Monster Card in his hand, God of Healing Dian Keto, which increased his life points to 5000. Dark Ichigo said "Do you have nothing in your hand to use?" The Rare Hunter just stood there in fear and ended his turn. Dark Ichigo drew a card and activated Resurrection of the Dead, bringing back Calling Nova. Then she sacrificed both to summon Master Hyperion, with an Attack power of 2700. It attacked directly, reducing the Rare Hunter's life points to 2300.

Then, the Rare Hunter drew a card. He then came up with the stupidest idea ever. He set a monster and ended. But unbeknowest to Dark Ichigo, it was an Exodia piece. Dark Ichigo drew a card and summoned Dark Dragon. Dark Dragon attacked the facedown. Darl Ichigo gasped when she saw it was the Right Leg of the Sealed One. It was destroyed. Then Master Hyperion attacked, sending the Rare Hunter's life points to 0. The Rare Hunter trembled in fear.

Then Dark Ichigo said "Penalty Game! Exodia's Revenge!" The Rare Hunter saw himself being surrounded by Darkness as Exodia suddenly appeared and attacked him. The Rare Hunter then collapsed from the stress, not realizing it was all an illusion. Dark Ichigo then picked up the Rare Hunter's Deck, found the 2 cards for Zakuro, and then looked at the 15 Exodia pieces in his deck.

As she was, Yami Yugi walked by and said "Hey Ichigo, what are you doing?" Dark Ichigo replied "I'm looking at this Rare Hunter's Exodia pieces. Zakuro-san mentioned that he said that these ones were real. She wondered why he said it as if he had fake ones in the past." Yami Yugi then recognized the Rare Hunter. It was the one he dueled at the beginning of the 1st Battle City tournament. Dark Ichigo said "Have you seen him before?" Yami replied "I dueled him at the 1st Battle City Tournament." He went to a flashback of him picking up his Exodia cards and ripping them to pieces because they were fake. Dark Ichigo said "Well these cards are real. Everything that is supposed to be on a card is on here." Yami said "What will you do with them?" Dark Ichigo said "Should I keep them?" Yami said "It's up to you." Dark Ichigo said "I'll keep them, but I won't use them unless I get to the finals. These cards are too powerful for normal people to posses."

Kaiba, back at the Battle City 2 HeadQuarters, was impressed by Dark Ichigo's performance. He said to his brother Mokuba "I can see her going to the finals easily, possibly even getting to the 2nd to last Stage of them." Mokuba said "Really big brother?" Kaiba said "Indeed. She has the only copy of the Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in existance."

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, a familiar face was walking through, looking for Ichigo. He thought _"Momomiya Ichigo... You are the only true rival I have. I will not let you lose to anyone else. I have a lot of respect for you since you beat me, but I will come out as the winner in this."_

Ending: Ano Hi no Gogo by Masami Okui


	10. Episode 10

_**EPISODE 10: THE INSECTOR'S RETURN!**_

**Ichigo: Alright! That duel with the Rare Hunter has me pumped up!**

**Zakuro: I can see.**

**thisissparta789789: You're showing more energy than usual.**

**Ichigo: I know!**

**thisissparta789789: Why don't you use for the disclaimer?**

**Everyone: thisissparta789789 does NOT own any series, characters, songs, or cards mentioned.**

Opening: Warriors by Yuichi Ikusawa

About halfway in between Dark Ichigo's duel with the Rare Hunter, Mint started dueling Insector Haga, who was famous for his powerful Insect deck. Mint was worried. This was her first true duel, and she had bet all 3 of her duels on it. If she lost, she would be out of the Tournament.

Mint went first. She set 1 Monster and 3 other cards and ended. Haga went next. He thought _"This girl set 3 Magic or Trap cards. I shouldn't trust those facedowns. She could have something that could ruin my day on her field."_ He set 1 monster and ended. Now Mint went. She drew a card and summoned Prominence Dragon, with an Attack of 1500. It attacked and destroyed the Facedown, which was Roachball. At the end of her turn, Haga took 500 points of damage from Prominence Dragon's effect.

For his turn, Haga activated Jar of Greed and drew 2 more cards. Then he activated Forest before summoning Flying Mantis. Because of Forest's effect, Flying Mantis's attack was at 1700. It attacked the Prominience Dragon, reducing Mint's life points to 3800. But she activated a trap card in response. She activated Backfire, causing Haga's life points to go down to 3000. If he attacked another Flame monster on her side of the field, he would take another 500 points of damage.

Mint said "I shouldn't have been worried at the beginning of this. The key to victory isn;t just monsters Haga." Haga said "Shut up already." Mint furiously replied "Don't tell me to shut up! It's my turn!" She drew a card and activated Blaze Hell, reducing Haga's life points to 2000 and her's to 3300. She set a monster and then ended her turn, confident she could win in no time.

Haga drew a card. He then summoned Dark Elf in Attack Position. But he said "I won't attack you just yet. I will save the duty of defeating you for my Insect Queen." He then activated Sealing Swords of Light, preventing Mint from attacking for 3 turns.

Now Mint went. She set another monster and activated Paying for One's Mistakes, causing Haga to drop to 1000 life points. She said "You only have 1000 life points left. You might as well give up now." Haga said "Just wait little girl, I'll defeat you easily in just a few turns!"

At this moment, Zakuro and Dark Ichigo showed up. Dark Ichigo said "Come on Mint-chan, you can do this!" Mint said "Ichigo... Oneesama... Thank you." Now it was Haga's turn. He activated Thunder Bolt, destroying all of Mint's monsters. He then sacrificed both of his monsters to summon Insect Queen. Then he activated Resurrection of the Dead to bring back the Dark Elf. Insect Queen attacked directly. To do so, Dark Elf was tributed. Mint's life points went down to 900. For Haga's end turn, an Insect Monster Token was placed on the field with 100 Attack and Defense.

If Mint didn't do something soon, she would lose. She set monster after monster for 5 turns, only to be destroyed by Insect Queen each time. Then she pulled a monster that would save her. She said "Haga... I win! I sacrifice your Insect Queen and your Token to summon Lava Devil - Lava Golem to your side of the field!" Haga looked in shock. That meant that in the next turn, he would lose. Sure enough, when his turn came up, during his Standby Phase, he dropped to 0 life points from Lava Golem's effect.

Zakuro and Dark Ichigo cheered for Mint as Haga looked in shock. He quickly said "This never happened. I will be back!" Mint replied as he ran away "Yeah right." So far, the team was doing well in the tournament. Then Zakuro got a phone call on her cellphone. It was from Lettuce. She said Cherii, Ichigo's sister, was in a duel with a Rare Hunter, and they needed to get there quick. All 3 of them called the rest of the team and they went to where Cherii's duel was happening.

Meanwhile, Yami Yugi and Jonouchi Katsuya were talking about Ichigo's skills when a man came up. Yami immediately recognised him. The man said "Where is Ichigo? I must find her." Yami said "I don't know. She dueled a Rare Hunter and won. That was the last time I saw her." Jonouchi said "Who are you anyways?" The man said "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

Ending: Ano Hi no Gogo by Masami Okui


	11. Episode 11

_**EPISODE 11: THE 3-WAY BATTLE!**_

**Ichigo: We've gotten quite far in this story.**

**Mint: Indeed. I cannot wait until we hit Episode 20.**

**Lettuce: Me neither.**

**Ichigo: I've already proven myself here. Now you must do that.**

**Zakuro: Agreed.**

**thisissparta789789: You're getting off track, AGAIN.**

**Everyone: thisissparta789789 does NOT own any series, characters, cards, or songs mentioned.**

Opening: Warriors by Yuichi Ikusawa

When Dark Ichigo, Mint, and Zakuro arrived, they found Cherii dueling a Rare Hunter. A crowd had gathered around them. The other Mew Mews were there too. Lettuce said "You're here! Anyways, Cherii is losing, but she says she has a card in her Wind deck." Dark Ichigo shouted to Cherii "Come on! You can do it, sis!" Cherii nodded.

She drew a card. She then said "I win. I summon the Sapphire Dragon in Attack Position! I then equip it with Gigantic Conversion, doubling it's attack power. With 3800 Attack, you lose! ATTACK!" But then, the Rare Hunter said "Not so fast, little girl. I activate Magic Cylinder!" Cherii said "What the? No!" The Rare Hunter gloated and said "YOU lose!" Cherii was hit by the attack of her own monster and screamed in agony as it hit her. The Rare Hunter said "BURN! BURN 'TILL YOU CAN BURN NO MORE!" Cherii then collapsed. The others rushed over, but the Rare Hunter punched Lettuce when she tried to help. He then took Cherii's rarest card, Death Cyclone.

The crowd looked in horror. Then a person stepped out and challenged the Rare Hunter. It was Kagamine Rin, the girl from before! She said "I won't let you get away with that!" Dark Ichigo joined her, saying "This just became a Game of Darkness, Rare Hunter!" The Rare Hunter said "Fine, I could go for a 3-way duel. I can take more Rare Cards then." The 3 of them all shouted at once "Let's duel!" At the same time, Cherii was rushed to an Ambulance for burns on her body.

The Rare Hunter went first. He summoned Newt, with an Attack Power of 1900. He then activated God of Healing Dian Keto, increasing his life points to 5000. Then it was Rin's turn. She summoned Great Sage of the Frontier. She said "As long as this card remains face-up, you can't activate Magic Cards that target Warrior-Types!" She ended.

Dark Ichigo went next. She summoned a Red-Eyes Black Chick, and sent it to the graveyard to summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Rin stood in shock at this. Dark Ichigo said "Attack! Dark Flame Shot!" The Rare Hunter went down to 4500 Life Points. He laughed and said "Was that supposed to hurt, little girl?" It was his turn now. He set 1 monster card and ended. Red-Eyes' attack went down to 1900.

Rin went next. She set 1 monster card and had her monster attack the facedown. But it was Giant Soldier of Rock, with a defense of 2000. Rin's life points went down to 3600. She set 1 other card and ended. Dark Ichigo went next. She equipped her Red-Eyes with Black Pendant, increasing it's Attack back to 2400. She then summoned The Agent of Mystery-Earth. Her Red-Eyes attacked again, destroying the Giant Soldier of Rock. She set another card and ended.

The Rare Hunter went up next. He summoned Devil Dragon. It attacked The Agent of Mystery-Earth. But Dark Ichigo said "Not so fast! I activate Holy Barrier - Mirror Force and destroy your Devil Dragon!" The Rare Hunter looked slightly angered by that move. He ended by setting a card. Rin went up. She said to Dark Ichigo "Watch this." She then summoned Possessing Blood Soul and activated Fusion to bring out Demon, Dark Balter, with an Attack of 2000. It attacked the Rare Hunter directly. His life points went down to 2500. But then the Rare Hunter activated Angel in White, increasing his life points to 3500. Dark Ichigo said "You just don't know when to give up don't you?" The Rare Hunter replied "I will never."

Now it was Dark Ichigo's turn. She sacrificed her Red-Eyes to summon the Angel Knight Perseus. Rin wondered why she would do what seemed to be such a stupid move. Then she exclaimed "I then Tune my Agent of Mystery with my Angel Knight to Synchro Summon the Holy Knight Perseus, with an attack power of 2600!" Rin said "Synchro what now?" Dark Ichigo said "It's a long story." She then said "Attack his life points directly!" The Rare Hunter went down to 900 Life Points. Lettuce cheered and said "You did it, Ichigo-chan!" Len, Rin's sister shouted "You can do this!"

The Rare Hunter said "Fine by me. I activate The Sealing Swords of Light. Now you can't attack for 3 turns!" He then set 1 monster and ended. Rin and Dark Ichigo looked at each other in worry. Then Dark Ichigo looked at her hand. She thought _"I have no cards in my hand that can destroy his Magic Card. I want to end this duel quickly. But how?"_

Then, out of nowhere, a voice shouted "Hey, Ichigo!" Dark Ichigo turned around as the man said "What do you think you're doing?" It was Yamamoto Jurou, the duelist that was defeated by her! She said "Jurou! You're here!" Jurou said "Listen, you are the honorable duelist that I consider as my only true rival. I will be the only one that will be allowed to defeat you! If his cards stand in your way, BURN A PATH STRAIGHT THROUGH THEM!" Dark Ichigo nodded and said "Rare Hunter, with my sister's heart in this deck, you will lose!" Rin shouted "That's right! Alright Ichigo, let's finish him!"

Dark Ichigo drew her card and activated Resurrection of the Dead to bring back the Red-Eyes. She then Normal Summoned The Agent of Miracles-Jupiter, set a card, and ended. The Rare Hunter went next. He sacrificed his set card and summoned Judge Man in Attack Position. It attacked The Agent of Judgement, but it's attack was nullified by Attack Nullification. He ended after that. He gave the girls a stern warning and said "When I destroy your life points, you will both feel the pain of the attack, and die!" The 2 of then stood in shock. Rin said "I will never forgive you!" Dark Ichigo said "Neither will I!" Rin went next. She summoned another Possesing Blood Soul in Attack Position. She then activated Raging Storm, destroying all Magic and Trap cards on the field, including Sealing Swords of Light. She ended her turn, saying to Dark Ichigo "You will have the honor of finishing him."

Dark Ichigo then summoned The Agent of Creation-Venus and said "I overlay Jupiter and Venus to Xyz Summon Mainspring Armor - Zenmaister, with an Attack Power of 1900! It gains 300 Attack for every Xyz Material attached to it, increasing it's attack to 2500!" Rin was very confused now, saying to herself "Xyz Summon?" Dark Ichigo then had Zenmaister attack the Judge Man, reducing the Rare Hunter's life points to 600. Then Perseus, attacked reducing the Rare Hunter's life points to 0. Rin said "Amazing! We did it!"

Then Dark Ichigo's mark appeared on her forehead as she said "For harming my sister, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" The Rare Hunter backed up in fear and said "Wait a minute, I-" Then Dark Ichigo shouted "Mind Crush!" The Rare Hunter suddenly screamed as a glass-shattering sound was heard and was propelled backwards onto the ground, dead. Rin said "Woah. That was intense." Then Dark Ichigo shouted in anger "Deep Blue, you just crossed the line! You hurt my family, my friends, and have threataned the lives of everyone who lives on this very planet! I will never forgive you, even if you beg for mercy, and I will enjoy the day I send you to hell! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU, DEEP BLUE!"

Unbeknowest to them, Deep Blue was watching the duel from a rooftop and heard every word Dark Ichigo had to say about him. He said mockingly "You have shown great power indeed Ichigo, but it is I who will be sending YOU to the depths of hell." He then laughed manically.

The other congradulated Dark Ichigo and Rin for their efforts. Jurou even said "You truly are my only rival. I have a lot of respect for you now, and I can see that you will have a bright future." Dark Ichigo replied "Thank you Jurou-kun." Berii then said "I just got off the phone. Cherii is doing very well. She'll be released soon! I tokd her what happened and she is very proud of you Ichigo-chan!" Dark Ichigo said "Tell her that I am grateful for her appreciation. Let's go visit her." The team, along with Rin and Len, departed for the hospital. As they did, Dark Ichigo changed back into Ichigo.

At the same time, Yami Yugi was walking around the city when he was stopped by a Rare Hunter. He said "Pharaoh, this is where you will meet your end." Yami replied as he turned on his duel disk "We'll see about that." Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu all looked on in excitement.

Ending: Ano Hi no Gogo by Masami Okui


	12. Episode 12

_**EPISODE 12: HOSPITAL HORROR!**_

**Ichigo: That last episode was very intense!**

**Rin: Oh boy was it. I still don't get the concept of Synchros or Xyzs though.**

**Ichigo: Well, it's complicated. You se, with Synchros you must-**

**Rin: I'll just figure it out on my own instead...**

**thisissparta789789: *facepalm* Disclaimer. Now.**

**Everyone: thisissparta789789 does not own ANY series, characters, songs, or cards mentioned.**

Opening: Warriors by Yuichi Ikusawa

Yami and the Rare Hunter began their duel. Yami went first. He summoned Queen's Knight, set 2 cards, and ended. The Rare Hunter went next. He summoned Intercept Demon in defense mode and ended. It's effect would make Yami lose 500 life points every time he attacked while it was on the field. Then Yami went. He tributed the Queen's Knight to summon the Black Magician Girl. It attacked and destroyed the Intercept Demon, but Yami lost 500 life points. Yami said "I have the feeling you use a Demon-based deck." The Rare Hunter replied "I do indeed. A deadly one it is..."

Meanwhile, Ichigo and the others visited Cherii in the hospital. She was about to leave. She was knocked out from a duel that also gave her some burns on her body. She was leaving when she realised she forgot her deck and Duel Disk. She went back to retieve it. The Doctors told her not to run while doing so, but she ignored them.

In her room, she checked and shuffled her deck. She also thought _"I remember the day I came to Japan from Taiwan, my adoptive country. My real parents, Ichigo-neesan's parents, had to put me up for adoption due to the economic crisis of the 1990s. Shintaro, I mean Father, had just lost his job. It traumatised them. That's why they gave such special attention to Ichigo." _She then took out and opened a necklace locket and thought _"The picture in here is of my adoptive parents in Taiwan. They adopted me when I was 3 and both died in a car accident when I was 9. After that, I was raised by my adoptive father's grandparents, but they were old by then. My grandfather died 5 months before I came to Japan. After that, I was determined to go find my biological parents. With the help of my uncle, I was able to go to Japan and move in with my biological parents. Heh, I still have a slight accent when I talk. I guess that's what happens after you spend 10 years using a different language casually."_

She was interrupted when she heard a faint sound of a gun cock outside her door. She quickly packed her deck in her Duel Disk, put it on, and changed into Mew form. Right after the transformation was complete, 2 men armed with Revolvers burst in. One of them shouted "Don't move! Momomiya Cherii, we order you to come with us now!" Cherii said "Fine. I guess if I refuse, you will force me then, huh?" The other man said "That is very perceptive of you."

Then Cherii kicked a table at the 2 men, forcing them down. She then headed for the window. As she did, one of them fired his gun. She deflected it with the Duel Disk, broke the window, and jumped to the ground. One of the men said "What the? She jumped!" The other said "Quick! Let's get the hell outta here!" They hid in a bathroom as several nurses joined by the team arrived to see what happened. Cherii shouted up to them and said "Hey! Down here! 2 armed men tried to kidnap me!" As they all went down to get her, the 2 men fled right after they left.

Meanwhile, Yami was at 3500 Life points, and the Rare Hunter was at 4000. The Rare Hunter went next, but just before he did, he said "Take comfort in knowing beforehand that you're going to hell, Pharaoh, because this duel is now a Game of Darkness!" Yami said "Game of Darkness?!" The Rare Hunter said "Yes. In this duel, when you lose life points, your friends will be partially dissolved. And WHEN your life points hit 0, you and your friends will die." Yami stood in shock as Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda were thrown up against a wall and restrained by an unseen force. By this time, a crowd had gathered and was staring in horror. The Rare Hunter set a monster and 1 other card and ended.

Yami went next. He activated Reincarnation of the Dead to bring back Intercept Demon. Then he paid 800 life points to activate Early Burial to bring out Queen's Knight, reducing his life points to 2700. He had Black Magician Girl attack the facedown. But the Rare Hunter activated Attack Nullification, ending the Battle phase. As a result, Yami ended his turn. He said "Prepare to lose, Rare Hunter. I have the 3 Egyptian God Cards in my deck." The Rare Hunter replied "We'll see about that..."

He went. He sacrificed his set monster to summon the Demon's Summon, with an attack of 2500. It attacked the Black Magician Girl. But Yami activated Magic Cylinder, negating the attack and reducing the Rare Hunter to 1500 life points. After that, the Rare Hunter activated Foolish Burial, sending 1 monster from his deck to the graveyard. He then special summoned the Dark Armed Dragon and ended. He said "Look at me now Pharaoh! I can crush your monsters like bugs!" Yami looked in worry. He then remembered that Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda were up against the wall! He turned around and saw a shocking sight. All 3 were halfway dissolved. Jonouchi said "Yugi! Help us!" Honda then cried out in pain. Anzu had fainted.

At that moment, Yami snapped. The Millenium Symbol appeared on his forehead as he said "NO MORE! Now it's time for my Game of Darkness!" Yugi, watching from in the puzzle, had a look of anger at the Rare Hunter and a look of worry at Yami. The Rare Hunter replied "And what is that?" Yami said "When YOU lose, I will banish you to where you belong for tresspassing onto my soul!" He went next. He drew his card and activated Chaos Ritual. He sent to the graveyard from his hand 2 monsters to Ritual Summon the Chaos Soldier, with an Attack of 3000. It attacked and destroyed the Demon's Summon, reducing the Rare Hunter's life points to 1000. The Rare Hunter said in response "I will not back down to your pathetic cards Pharaoh!"

Ending: Ano Hi no Gogo by Masami Okui


	13. Episode 13

_**EPISODE 13: PUSHED TOO FAR!**_

**Yugi: Other me, what gives? You're using your powers of darkness again!**

**Yami: I was pushed to my limit, ok partner?**

**Yugi: Well, that Rare Hunter IS a jerkass...**

**Rare Hunter: HEY!**

**Yugi: But don't go overboard!**

**Yami: Fine...**

**thisissparta789789: Guys... THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Everyone: thisissparta789789 does NOT own any series, characters, songs, or cards mentioned!**

Opening: Warriors by Yuichi Ikusawa

At this point, the Rare Hunter was at 1000 life points, and Yami was at 2700. But the Rare Hunter was not ready to give up yet, despite Yami having Chaos Soldier, Black Magician Girl, Intercept Demon, and Queens Knight on the field. It was Yami's turn. He had snapped earlier and had activated the dark powers in the Millenium Puzzle.

Yami went. He drew 1 card and simply ended. The Rare Hunter went next. He set 1 card. He then had Dark Armed Dragon attack the Intercept Demon, dropping Yami's life points to 1300. He said "Hehe, you will lose soon Pharaoh!" Yami sain in response "You will!" He went. He drew his card and summoned Elf Swordsman, with an Attack of 1400. He then set 2 other cards and ended.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Cherii changed back into her normal self before the others got to her. She said "I don't know who they were or what they were doing. They must have been associated with Deep Blue." Ichigo said "That could be a possibility." Berii said "Indeed. I hope that they don't target any of our other family members." The others nodded in agreement. Then Joe arrived. He said "Mutou Yugi is dueling a Rare Hunter! You gotta see this! Follow me!" So the others did.

As they were trying to get there, the Rare Hunter made his move. He activated his set card, Large Fire of Day and Night, reducing Yami to 500 life points. He then ended without declaring an attack. Now it was Yami's turn. He drew his card. Then he said "Come forth, Obelisk!" The Rare Hunter stood in shock as Yami sacrificed his other monsters to summon The God of Obelisk. After it formed, everyone watcing the duel looked in amazement. It then attacked the Dark Armed Dragon, reducing the Rare Hunter to 0 life points. As the attack happened, Ichigo and the others arrived. Joe said "It can't be! An Egyptian God Card was summoned!" Zakuro said "That attack looks powerful!"

The Rare Hunter screamed as the attack hit him. Then Yami said "You've hurt my friends and threataned to kill them and me! You are truly evil and you will NEVER be forgiven! Mind Crush!" The Rare Hunter then screamed again as the Mind Crush was inflicted upon him. He fell to the ground dead. Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda were freed from their restraints and restored to their original selves. Yami breathed heavily at what he did. He said "I did it. I did that thing I haven't done since Duelist Kingdom..." Jonouchi said "Yugi, you saved us!" But Yami replied "But, I have seen the darkness inside of me again." Honda said "It doesn't matter. He was going to kill you if you lost. Don't you think he deserved it?" Yami said "Oh heck yeah. But I thought I would never use a Mind Crush ever again. I guess I'm just a little surprised, that's all."

Ichigo then went up to Yami, saying "Alright, you won!" Yami said "Oh, hey Ichigo." Masaya then arrived. He had entered the tournament! He said "Ichigo-chan! I arrived as fast as I could." Ichigo said "Aoyama-kun, you should've seen Yugi summon a God Card." Masaya said "A God Card?! You have those?!" Yami replied "Yes I do. And I think I will be commiting myself more to the fight against the Rare Hunters from now on. So count me in Ichigo." Jonouchi said "Count us too." Lettuce said "Alright! We have more people on our side!" Yami smiled at her enthusiasm.

Jonouchi looked at Ichigo and said "So, you have 3 Red-Eyes Black Dragons." Ichigo said "Yes I do. And I also have the Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Jonouchi said "Heh, you're pretty powerful then." Ichigo said "I guess. But you should see Zakuro's deck. It's a Flame-based deck that contains one of the most powerful Flame monsters ever, the Hell Flame Emperor." Jonouchi said "You're kidding." Zakuro replied "She's not. I do have it." She then showed it to Jonouchi and Yami. Yami said "That is indeed powerful."

Meanwhile, Jurou was getting himself ready to face Otogi Ryuji, the creator of Dragon Dice & Dungeons. Ryuji said "You seem to be a powerful duelist. But can you defeat a duelist like me?" Jurou said "I can and I will." They both activated their duel disks. Jurou went first. He summoned Gravekeeper's Assassin in attack position and ended his turn. Ryuji went next. He summoned Swift Black Ninja in attack position. It attacked and destroyed the Gravekeeper's Assassin, reducing Jurou to 3800 Life Points. Ryuji then ended his turn. Jurou thought to himself _"I must prove myself after my loss to Ichigo, and I will. Look out world, here comes Yamamoto Jurou!"_

Ending: Ano Hi no Gogo by Masami Okui


	14. Episode 14

_**EPISODE 14: HERE COMES YAMAMOTO JUROU!**_

**Jurou: Finally, a chapter dedicated to me!**

**thisissparta789789: Don't get so hyped up about it. Everyone's gonna get one eventually.**

**Jurou: Do you think I care? I finally get to prove myself again to the readers.**

**Ichigo: Remember, I will ALWAYS be better than you.**

**Jurou: No you're not.**

**Ichigo: Yes I am.**

**Jurou: No you're not.**

**Ichigo: Yes I am.**

**(Goes on 15 more times)**

**thisissparta789789: Oh my god, SHUT UP! I'll decide who's better ok? And remember, the disclaimer?**

**Everyone: thisissparta789789 does NOT own any series, cards, characters, or songs mentioned.**

Opening: Warriors by Yuichi Ikusawa

Ryuji was at 4000 life points, while Jurou was at 3800. They had bet 2 of 3 duels on this duel. Also at stake were the remains of Jurou's reputation, shattered by his loss to Dark Ichigo. He was determined not to mess this one up. He thought his biggest mistake last time was underestimating his opponent's strength. He was sure not to do that again.

It was Jurou's turn now. He summoned Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier and equipped it with Bigbang Shoot. Because Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier already had the effect of piercing damage, Bigbang Shoot's 2nd effect was redundant. But now it's Attack was high enough to destroy Swift Black Ninja. It attacked. Ryuji's monster was destroyed, and he went down to 3800 life points.

Ryuji then went. He activated Foolish Burial and sent a Devil Dragon to the graveyard. Then he activated Early Burial to bring it back, reducing his life points to 3000. Then he activated Resurrection of the Adamantine Sword. He tributed the Devil Dragon to Special Summon Diamond Head Dragon, with an attack of 2500 from it's effect. He ended his turn.

Jurou went next. He sacrificed Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier to summon Demon's Summon. He said "I'm very good Ryuji, and I will win this duel!" Ryuji said "Heh, you have a lot of guts." Jurou ended his turn. Ryuji said "Remember Jurou, dice are my specialty." He then activated the Field Magic Card Dice Dungeon. He then set 1 monster card and ended. Jurou thought _"Everytime one of us attacks, we have to roll a die. If I roll a 1, my monster loses 1000 Attack. If I roll 2, my monster gains 1000. If I roll a 3, my monster loses 500. If I roll a 4, my monster loses 500. If I roll a 5, my monster's attack is halved. And if I roll a 6, my monster's attack is doubled. I must get lucky!"_

Jurou went. He activated Mausoleum of the Deceased Emperor. He then paid 1000 life points to summon the Judge Man without a tribute, reducing his life points to 2800. Ryuji said "I still have 2500 Life Points. And with your Field Magic Card may have destroyed my Field Magic Card, but now it gives me the ability to do this." He then paid 2000 life points, reducing his life points to 1000, to summon God Orgoth, with an attack of 2500. It attacked and destroyed the Judge Man, reducing Jurou to 2500 life points.

Jurou had to think of a way to beat Ryuji quickly. He drew his card and activated Lightning Vortex. He discarded a card and had all of Ryuji's monsters destroyed. Then he paid another 1000 life points to bring out Android - Psycho Shocker, with an attack of 2400. All 3 of his monsters attacked Ryuji's life points directly. Jurou said "I win Ryuji."

After the duel, Ryuji saiud "Good game, Jurou." Jurou replied "Indeed. Good game, Ryuji." Before, he would have never done such a thing. But his duel with Dark Ichigo had changed him. He was no longer the evil-minded psycopath he was before. Sure, he was still very egotistical, but he was nicer than he had been in the past.

The 1st day of the Preliminaries had now ended as night descended upon the city of Tokyo. According to official reports, out of 1,376 contestants, there were now 1,183 left. Many had bet all 3 of their duels in 1 duel and had lost. The Team had all decided to return to their homes for the night.

When Ichigo came home, only she and her sister were there. Her parents were still in the hospital. Her mother was going to be released soon, but her father's injuries were so horrific that they required surgery. Ichigo sat on her bed in her room when she heard a voice behind her say "Hey, other me." She turned around and saw Dark Ichigo appear before her. Ichigo said "You can do that?!" Dark Ichigo said "Of course. We certainly had a tough day today right?" Ichigo said "I guess so." Then, they heard another voice. It said "Why hello there..." At the same time, Cherii walked in, saying "Hey Ichigo, I heard you taking to some... one..." The unknown voice was Kisshu, an alien that she had met in Deep Blue's first attempt.

Dark Ichigo could only be seen by Ichigo when she was not in control of Ichigo's body. Dark Ichigo asked "Who is that?" Ichigo said "Well... uh... this is Kisshu. Remember, that alien I talked to you about." Kisshu said "Indeed. I'm back on earth for Battle City 2. Taruto wanted to go, so me and Pie had to go as well." Ichigo said "You're in this too?! Well be warned, Deep Blue is back!" Kisshu looked at her in utter shock and horror before saying "You're kidding right? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING?!" Cherii said "No, she's not." Kisshu looked up at Cherii and said "Wait, there's... 2 Ichigos?" Cherii looked in annoyance at his remark.

Ichigo replied "That's my twin sister. It's a long story. Anyways, yes, Deep Blue is back." Kisshu replied "Good, because when I find him, I'm gonna shove a sword so far up his ass that he'll be spitting out steel from his mouth." Cherii, Ichigo, and Dark Ichigo looked at Kisshu in shock at his remark. Never had Ichigo seen him say something so violent, even when he was the enemy. Sure, he had said some pretty violent things before, but this one was pretty high up there. Kisshu said "What? Too harsh?"

Ending: Ano Hi no Gogo by Masami Okui


	15. Episode 15

_**EPISODE 15: TRAP OF SALVATION!**_

**Ichigo: Ooh, I wonder what will happen in this episode!**

**thisissparta789789: It's a secret. Therefore, I will not tell who is involved in the introduction.**

**Ichigo: I can't wait to find out.**

**Kisshu: Neither can I, kitty cat...**

**Ichigo: Kisshu, when did you get here?!**

**Kisshu: Oh, I walked in the back.**

**thisissparta789789: Guys, the disclaimer...**

**Everyone: thisissparta789789 does NOT own any characters, series, cards, or songs mentions.**

Opening: Warriors by Yuichi Ikusawa

_1 week before Battle City 2_

It was a quiet day in Mitakihara City. The city had mostly been built in the 1980s and 1990s, a by-product of the 1980s era boom in the Japanese economy. Prior to that, it was a city, but it had about 1/8th of it's current population of 3 million. The sun was out and summer was going on. Everything seemed completely normal at first.

But it wasn't. Things were about to go downhill for normalness from there.

Akemi Homura had had an exhausting day. She decided to go over to her friend's house. That friend was Tomoe Mami. There, they met up with another friend, Sakura Kyoko. They relaxed in Mami's room and watched some TV. Mami said "The Demons are getting stronger." Kyoko nodded and said "I noticed that too. It's as if something big is coming up." Homura said "Indeed. We gotta step up our efforts them." The 3 of them nodded.

Then Mami said "Hold on, I gotta check something on my computer." She went and turned it on. She checked some e-mails. Then she went on her Webcam and found that someone named "KG01" had just requested a Webcam chat. She clicked on it and waited for it to load. She said "I wonder who this "KG01" person is. The letters KG sound a little familiar to me..."

Then it turned on. She saw who "KG01" was. She had long pink hair in 2 slightly long pigtails and was wearing a weird black dress. She said in a German accent "Hahahaha... Why hello there Tomoe Mami..." Mami replied "How do you know my name?!" KG01 said "That doesn't matter. I request to see Akemi Homura. Is she with you right now?" Homura said "I'm right here. What do you want?" KG01 said "I want you to play a game with me. A Game of Darkness that is..."

All of a sudden, the room turned black. Then KG01 pulled out a deck of cards. Kyoko said "Who are you and what do ya want?!" KG01 said "I am holding in my hand Duel Monsters cards. That is the game we'll be playing. But, this won't be an ordinary game. I have set a time limit. Whoever has the least life points out of 4000 in 20 minutes wins."

Homura said to Kyoko "I don't know how to play. I don't have a deck either. But since you can play and have a deck, can I use yours?" Kyoko said "Of course Homura-chan. You can use my deck. I'll tell you how to play as we go along." KG01 said "That is fine by me. Alright, duel start!"

The timer activated. KG01 went first. She set 1 monster, 2 other cards, and ended her turn. Homura went next. Under Kyoko's direction, she summoned Thunder King, with an Attack of 1900. Mami, Homura, and Kyoko gasped when the card came to life. KG01 said "I told you this wouldn't be a normal duel." Then Thunder King attacked KG01's set card and destroyed it. After that, Homura activated God of Healing, Dian Keto to increase her life points by 1000, but KG01 activated Seven Tools of the Bandit, reducing her life points to 3000. Homura ended her turn.

KG01 went next. She activated Foolish Burial and sent a monster to the graveyard. She then activated Early Burial, reduced her life points to 2200, and Special Summoned Evil Emperor of Terror - Genesis Demon, with an Attack of 3000. She then banished Demon Beaver from her hand to destroy Thunder King. Evil Emperor of Terror - Genesis Demon then directly attacked Homura, reducing her life points to 1000. KG01 said "You might as well give up now Homura."

Homura said "I will not!" She then activated Ancient Rule to Special Summon Super Conductor Tyranno, with an attack of 3300. She then summoned Devil Dragon, with an Attack of 1500. Super Conductor Tyranno attacked Genesis Demon, reducing KG01 to 1900 life points. Then Devil Dragon attacked, reducing KG01 to 400. But then KG01 activated Angel in White, bringing her up to 1400 Life Points.

Now it was KG01's turn. She set 2 cards plus 1 monster down and said "Do I look familiar to you Homura?" Homura said "A little. Why do you ask?" KG01 said "You will find out soon enough. You see, I know about the witches that plagued you in the past. And I know how they can come back." Homura exclaimed "They can WHAT?!" KG01 said "Indeed. They can come back. In fact, I'm one of them. I've just taken my humanoid form for now. Try and guess who I am." Mami said "What are you playing, KG01?!" Then Homura muttered "KG01... KG... Why is that familiar?"

Then Homura had a frightening realisation. She said "You don't mean?! The ultimate witch?!" KG01 said "I am indeed." Kyoko said "Who is the ultimate witch then?!" KG01 then said "The ultimate witch is me, and my name is Kriemhild Gretchen." She then laughed. Peals of haunting laughter filled the room as Homura said in shock "How... How did you come back?! That's impossible!" Kriemhild said "But it is. However, without this, I wouldn't be here..." She then pulled out a small gem. It looked like a Soul Gem, but it was completely black. Kriemhild said "This is my Soul Gem. Without this, I would be sent back to hell where I came."

Homura said "I will defeat you right here!" She drew her card. She first had Devil Dragon destroy the Set Card. There were only a few seconds left on the timer. She then had Super Conductor Tyranno attack Kriemhild directly. But just before she could pull it off, the timer hit 00:00. Her attack was stopped. Homura said "No, it can't be!"

Kriemhild said "Looks like I win, Homura! Hmm, I was going to take a card from your deck, but since you have nothing I want, I will just take the next best thing." Kyoko said "Well then what's that?" Kriemhild then said "Oh you'll find out, Sakura Kyoko..." She then laughed again and pulled out a blank Duel Monsters card. Mami said "What's that for?"

All of a sudden, Kriemhild pointed at them and shouted "PENALTY GAME! MIND CARD!" Homura said "What the-?" Then a bright flash of light filled the entire room. When it stopped, Mami said "She's not on my computer anymore!" Homura said "Well, is everyone ok?" Then both of them heard a thud as an unconscious Kyoko collapsed to the floor. Then her face appeared _on the computer._ She screamed "Help me! I'm trapped!" Homura shook Kyoko's lifeless body and found her soul gem intact. She then began pounding on the screen yelling "Kyoko! Kyoko! KYOKO!"

_Battle City 2, Night Time, Day 1 of the Preliminaries_

2 girls were walking on the city streets. They had gone through 2 duels that day, both against Rare Hunters. One of them, who had yellow hair, said "When will we duel a witch?" The other one, who had black hair, said "Be patient, we will find Kriemhild Gretchen and make her pay for taking Kyoko's soul. Besides, we'll probably attract one in our Magical Girl forms like this." The yellow-haired one said "I guess. After all, how many witches do you really think decided to use cards to get their revenge?"

Little did they know that a witch was watching them. She spoke with a German accent, like all witches. The blue-haired witch who was missing an eye said "Hahaha, such idiots. Little do they know that we are large in number here. They'll soon face MY wrath, the wrath of Oktavia von Seckendorff..." She then turned around and said to herself "I'm surprised some witches didn't agree with Kriemhild Gretchen's plan. With Deep Blue on our side, we will be unstoppable. How do they not know that?"

Ending: Ano Hi no Gogo by Masami Okui


	16. Episode 16

_**CHAPTER 16: THE DAY'S BEGINNING TERROR!**_

**Ichigo: I can't wait for today!**

**thisissparta789789: I know, I know. But be warned, you will face MANY obstacles.**

**Ichigo: It doesn't matter!**

**Homura: You obviously have no idea what you'll be up against now do you?**

**Ichigo: Hey! I can handle this!**

**Homura: I'd like you to try and be in my shoes.**

**Kyuubey: Did someone say be in Homura's shoes? Do you want a contract, Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: 2 Words. Hell. No.**

**Kyuubey: I will not take no as an answer...**

**thisissparta789789: Enough! And by the way, why do I always remind you about the disclaimer again?**

**Everyone: thisissparta789789 does NOT own any series, characters, cards, or songs mentioned.**

Opening: Warriors by Yuichi Ikusawa

It was day 2 of the Battle City 2 Preliminaries. There were some duels in the night, meaning the number of competitors dropped to 1,089. This day was about to get weirder than yesterday though. Because a new threat had dawned that was working with Deep Blue.

For the day, Ichigo transformed into Dark Ichigo. The other Mew Mews also transformed. They met up at the cafe and laid out a plan for the day. They would all stick together this time and switch around who would battle opponents. With them was Jurou, Joe, and Ed. Masaya had also transformed into the Blue Knight.

While walking through a street, they saw the end of a duel going on between a competitor and a rather oddly-dessed person. She had a black, mesh-like dress on. She looked as if she was in her late 30s to early 40s. She spoke with a German accent. She said "Hehe, I defeated you with ease." The other duelist then revealed her name. He said "My name is Kasane Teto, and I will not let you take what's important to me." Then all of a sudden, the other person came up to Teto and touched her on the neck. Teto instantly fell unconscious. The other person then said "You may have bet only 2 duels, but I consider your time here to be over. And now, I will take that card you have in your hand."

She took the Great Warrior Tyler from her hand. Dark Ichigo gasped when she saw it. There were only 5 Great Warrior Tyler cards in existance. She said "What you did there was extremely cruel! I will get that card back to it's rightful owner! In order to do that, you will play a game with me. And the loser faces a Penalty Game!" The other person said "Be warned. My name is Roberta. I am a witch, and with this card, I will be unstoppable." Zakuro said "Oh really? Well then let's see how you can duel!" Dark Ichigo said "Zakuro-san, are you up for this duel?" Zakuro said "Don't worry, I got this."

All 3 then shouted "Let's duel!" But then Roberta said "Want to see this?" She then pointed to her black choker on her neck. She said "This keeps my head on. If it comes undone, I will lose my head, and I will be sent back to where I came from." Zakuro trembled at the sight of something so gruesome, but Dark Ichigo ignored it.

Roberta went first. She summoned Black Feather - Shura of the Azure Flame, with an Attack of 1800. She then activated Allure of Darkness. She drew 2 cards and banished Black Feather - Kalut the Moon Shadow, She then set 2 other cards and ended. Now it was Dark Ichigo's turn. She drew her card, but during her Standby Phase, Roberta activated her set card, Compensation of Blood, allowing all players to pay 500 life points to do an extra Normal Summon or Set. Zakuro said "Heh, you're just giving us more opportunities to destroy you."

Dark Ichigo summoned The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter. She thought _"If I was careless, I would activate my Black Pendant in my hand and attack her, but I think she's setting up something. I better play it safe and end my turn."_ She set 1 card and quickly ended her turn. Roberta said "What, are you too afraid to attack me? How pathetic."

Zakuro went next. She summoned Great Angus in Attack position. She was considering attacking, but a nod from Dark Ichigo made her not do that. Instead she then activated a Field Magic Card, Burning Blood, causing all Pyro-types to gain 500 Attack and lose 400 Defense. She set 1 card and then ended her turn.

Roberta followed up. She set 1 card and then paid 500 life points to sacrifice it, reducing her life points to 3500. She tribute summoned the Different Dimension Master. She then said "Wait until you see his special ability." She then discarded 1 Magic Card to Special Summon her removed from play card, Black Feather - Kalut the Moon Shadow. She then activated a set Trap Card, Rising Energy. Black Feather - Shura of the Azure Flame's attack went up to 3300. It attacked and destroyed Great Angus, reducing Zakuro's life points to 3000. But then, Zakuro activated her set card, Call of Living Dead, to bring back the Great Angus.

Then Black Feather - Shura of the Azure Flame's effect kicked in. Roberta Special Summoned Black Feather - Gale of the Hurricane. It's effects were negated due to Shura of the Azure Flame's effect. She then paid ANOTHER 500 life points, reducing her life points to 3000. She then Tribute Summoned Black Feather - Kogarashi the Wanderer, with an Attack of 2300. She then ended her turn.

Dark Ichigo went next. She summoned Dark Dragon in Attack Position. She then overlayed Jupiter with Black Dragon to bring out Mainspring Armor - Zenmaister, with an initial attack of 1900. Dark Ichigo said "But, due to it's effect, it gains 300 Attack for each Overlay unit attached to it, increasing it's attack to 2500. Go, attack her Kalut the Moon Shadow!" But then Roberta activated Attack Nullification, ending the Battle Phase. As a result, Dark Ichigo ended her turn.

Zakuro went next. She activated Jar of Greed, making her draw 2 more cards. When she drew the 2nd, she smirked. She set 1 monster. Then she paid 500 life points, reducing her life points to 2500. She then said "I summon my Trump Card, THE HELL FLAME EMPEROR!" Roberta stood in shock. It had an attack of 2700, and was one of the most powerful Pyro-types in the game. It then attacked Kogarashi the Wanderer, reducing Roberta to 2600. Zakuro ended her turn.

Roberta followed. She drew her card and laughed manically. She then tributed Kalut the Moon Shadow and Shura of the Azure Flame to summon Black Feather - Abrolhos the Severe Earthquake, with an attack of 2600. She then equipped it with Demon's Axe, bumping it's Attack up to 3600. Roberta said "Prepare to lose! Hahaha!" Abrolhos then attacked Mainspring Armor - Zenmaister, destroying it and reducing Dark Ichigo's life points to 2900. Mint, watching from the crowd, said "Ichigo-chan! Oneesama! Don't give up!"

Dark Ichigo said "Well there goes that..." Then she drew her card and said "And here goes you! I activate my Magic Card, Fusion!" She then sent her 3 Red-Eyes Black Dragons to the Graveyard and Fusion Summoned the Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, with an attack of 3900. Zakuro said "Alright! Let's attack together!" Dark Ichigo and Zakuro then said "ATTACK!" Both the Hell Flame Emperor and Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacked, destroying all of Roberta's monsters and reducing her life points to 0.

Roberta said "No! I... I lost! ... Hehehe... I may not have been able to beat you, but you will be the last victim of my rage!" Roberta suddenly charged at Dark Ichigo with a knife. She quickly jumped out of the way. Roberta suddenly stopped in her tracks. Dark Ichigo said "Oh, look what we have here, a poor sport!" Her mark appeared on her forehead as she said that. Roberta trembled in fear.

Then Dark Ichigo said "Penalty Game! Consumption by Rage!" Roberta screamed as a Birdcage suddenly surrounded her. Then a dark mass, the embodiment of her rage, suddenly came up from under her and took off the choker on her neck that kept her head on. She screamed as the Black Mass then surrounded her. She and the mass then disappeared.

At that moment, Teto woke up. She said "What happened?" Dark Ichigo handed her the Great Warrior Tyler and said "Have it back. That witch Roberta is dead now." Teto said "Thank you." Then Rin, the girl from the day before, arrived and said "Hey Teto-chan! There you are!" Dark Ichigo said "Hey Rin. What are you up to?" Rin said "I was looking for Teto. Do you mind if me, Teto, and my other friends stick with you?" Zakuro said "We wouldn't mind at all." Lettuce said "You can definitely join us." Rin said "Ok then, that's great!"

Then Zakuro got a call on her phone. She got it and said "Hello? Hm? What do you mean? Ok, I'll be there as fast as I can! Bye!" She then said "I gotta run! I'll meet you at the cafe later Ichigo!" Dark Ichigo said "Ok then, see you later!" Little did they know they would see each other that day later under much different conditions...

Ending: Ano Hi no Gogo by Masami Okui


	17. Episode 17

_**EPISODE 17: TAKEN! THE NEXT ENEMY!**_

**thisissparta789789: Hey Zakuro, ever watched the movie Taken?**

**Zakuro: Yeah...**

**thisissparta789789: Well then, guess what this Episode will be about.**

**Zakuro: Oh no. No no no no no no.**

**thisissparta789789: Yes yes yes yes yes yes.**

**Zakuro: Oh Jesus Christ...**

**thisissparta789789: Disclaimer?**

**Everyone: thisissparta789789 does NOT own any cards, characters, series, or songs mentioned.**

Opening: Warriors by Yuichi Ikusawa

Zakuro rushed to her house, forgetting she was in her Mew form. She had recieved a call from her mother about a family member being in an accident. Her guards, dazed at her sudden arrival, let her in. Her mother was the only parent she had left. Her father died when she was 9 years old. Since then, she and her mother had not had much contact. Usually when they did, something had happened to a family member.

Before opening the door, she called Ichigo, who was currently in her Dark Ichigo form. Zakuro said "Ok, I'm at my house." Dark Ichigo said "Good. What's the emergency?" Zakuro said "I'm about to find out." As she was still on her Cellphone, she opened the door and screamed.

In the main room was her Mother, tied to a chair, with a Gun pointed to her head, and 5 Rare Hunters holding her hostage. Then a Rare Hunter came up to her and smashed her Cellphone into pieces. On the other line, Dark Ichigo said "Zakuro? Are you there? Zakuro! Answer! Zakuro!" She hung up and told Jurou about what just happened. Jurou said "Let's go find her then, if she's that important to you." Dark Ichigo said to the rest of the group "Split up and look for Zakuro." The Group did just that.

Meanwhile, Zakuro was knocked unconscious by a hit to the head when a Rare Hunter pistol-whipped her. When she woke up, she was in a Warehouse with 3 other people. She said "Where am I?" One of them said with a lisp "You've been kiidnapped by the Rare Hunter2. Me and the2e 3 were two." Zakuro then asked "Who are you?" The man came out of a shadow and said "My name ii2 2ollux." Zakuro then asked "Why do you have horns?" Sollux said "Ii am a troll. All troll2 have horn2."

He then pointed to another troll and said "That one ii2 Vrii2ka. 2he wa2 kiidnapped with me." Vriska said "Indeed. I was kidnapped by those damn Rare Hunters as well." Zakuro said "Interesting indeed. And who's the other one?" Vriska said "I think his n8me is Moku8a or something." Mokuba said "It is."

Zakuro looked up and saw a window. She came up with a plan. She said "Mokuba, can you climb up those boxes?" Mokuba said "Yeah why?" Zakuro pointed to the window and Mokuba said "Good idea." He quickly climbed up the boxes, knocked out the window, and escaped. Sollux said "Why diid you have him do that?" Zakuro said "So that he can tell others where we are trapped." They then heard footsteps coming and the door opened. All 3 were let into a room.

Meanwhile, Dark Ichigo and Zakuro searched everywhere for Zakuro, including her house, but they didn't find her. Then they confronted 2 Rare Hunters with masks. Their names were Mask of Light and Mask of Darkness. Mask of Light said "Hehe, we're back from the dead. And we want blood!" Dark Ichigo said "Where is Zakuro?!" Mask of Darkness said "We will never tell you unless you beat us. We will duel on the top of the Tokyo City Hall." Jurou said "What?! On top of there?!" Mask of Light said "Indeed we will."

Back at the warehouse, the 3 were in a room with 2 Rare Hunters. Then another man came in. Sollux gasped and Vriska growled. He was a green man with a colorful flashing coat that looked menacing. He said "HAHAHA... WE MEET AGAIN YOU 2..." Zakuro said "Who is that?" Sollux said "That'2 Lord Englii2h. He ii2 an eviil and de2piicable being." Lord English said "INDEED I AM. AND NOW, YOU WILL FOLLOW MY COMMANDS!" All of a sudden a bright flash lit up the room. Zakuto, Sollux, and Vriska collapsed to the ground.

Within 30 minutes, Dark Ichigo and Jurou had reached the Roof of the City Hall to duel the Mask of Light and the Mask of Darkness. The Mask of Light said "You will not survive this duel, as we will kill both of you with our monsters." The Mask of Darkness said "Yes we will, and our decks are more powerful than ever!" They then both laughed manically. Jurou said "Oh really? I am an expert at this game! And so is Ichigo! We will crush you 2 in this duel!" Dark Ichigo said "Yes you will. And in this duel, the loser will face a Penalty Game!" Jurou looked at her in surprise and thought _"She must be playing a Game of Darkness. I'm surprised she would do one in front of me and so quickly. This duel will be challenging indeed."_

At the same time, a group of 6 armed men assembled outside Ichigo's house. They stood outside the door silently. Meanwhile, Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto were watching her house when they saw what was going on. Kisshu said "Who are they?!" Pai said "They must be Deep Blue's henchmen! We have to stop them!" Then they heard the door break down. Kisshu quickly broke down a window and crawled into Ichigo's own room, followed by Pai and Taruto. They quickly saw the Henchmen take Ichigo's mother hostage. Kisshu brought forth 2 small swords and charged at one of the henchmen.

Kisshu knocked one unconscious and then grabbed his gun. He shouted to Sakura "Get out now! Go!" She did exactly that and escaped through a back door. Then Kisshu opened fire. The 3 aliens ducked behind the Kitchen wall and closed it's door as the Henchmen returned fire. After Kisshu ran out of ammo, he grabbed knives from a drawer and began throwing them at the Henchmen. After a few minutes, the police arrived and arrested the Henchmen. By that point, the Aliens had left.

2 Henchmen were dead, and the remaining 4 were injured in the shootout. The Aliens saw the Police at the scene from above. Kisshu said "We have to tell Ichigo what just happened." Pai said "We must. Let's go find her." Taruto said "That was chaotic. Deep Blue really is evil." Kisshu said sarcastically "No he's not. He's the nicest guy I know." Pai replied "Sarcasm. How childish." Taruto and Kisshu looked at Pai with annoyed looks. They then went their seperate ways to look for Ichigo.

Ending: Ano Hi no Gogo by Masami Okui


	18. Episode 18

_**EPISODE 18: THE RETURN OF THE MASKS!**_

**thisissparta789789: How do you like that little plot twist?**

**Zakuro: -_-**

**Vriska: This won't end well...**

**Sollux: You have that riight.**

**thisissparta789789: Disclaimer?**

**Everyone: thisissparta789789 does NOT own any series, characters, songs, or cards mentioned.**

**thisissparta789789: Also, regarding the way the Trolls speak, that is because that is their typing style in Homestuck. So to all Grammar Nazis, deal with it.**

Opening: Warriors by Yuichi Ikusawa

After getting to the top of the City Hall, the duel began. Each player had 4000 life points. The Mask of Light would go first, followed by the Mask of Darkness, then by Dark Ichigo, and finally by Jurou.

The Mask of Light went up. He summoned the Holy Doll in attack position. He then set 1 card and ended. The Mask of Darkness went next. He summoned the Masked Witch Doctor, Cursed Gyura, in attack position. Then he activated Jar of Greed to draw 2 more cards. He then activated Chosen One. He chose 1 monster and 2 non-monster cards. Jurou said "Fine, I choose the middle card!" The Mask of Darkness said "Hahaha... You chose the monster card!" He special summoned the Blood Vorse, with an attack of 1900. He then set 2 cards and ended his turn.

Dark Ichigo drew her card and summoned The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter. She then activated Sanctuary in the Sky. Now, any battle damage she took from a battle involving any of her Fairies became 0. She then set 1 card and ended. She thought _"I don't trust their facedowns. If either of their facedowns is a Mirror Force or something similar to that, I'm screwed."_

Jurou went next. He summoned his own Blood Vorse. It attacked the Masked Witch Doctor, Cursed Gyura. But the Mask of Darkness activated Attack Nullification, ending the Battle Phase. He then activated Dual Summon, which allowed him to Normal Summon 1 more time. He summoned Gravekeeper's Summoner in attack position and ended.

The Mask of Light then went. He activated his own Jar of Greed to draw 2 more cards. He then sacrificed his Holy Doll and 2 other cards in his hand to activate Ritual of the Masked Demon Beast to Ritual Summon Masked Demon Beast - Masked Hellraiser, with an attack of 3200. He attacked the Blood Vorse, reducing Jurou's life points to 2700. He then ended his turn.

The Mask of Darkness then drew his next card. He then equipped his Cursed Gyura with Mask of Brutal Conversion, increasing it's Attack to 2500, and decreasing it's Defense to 0. It then attacked Jupiter on Dark Ichigo's field, destroying it. Because of Sanctuary in the Sky, she took no battle damage. The Mask of Darkness then set 1 card and ended. He said "Hehehe, this duel is as good as won-for us, that is!" The Mask of Light replied "Indeed. We will bring forth the deaths of both of you!" Jurou replied "Shut your damn mouths!"

Dark Ichigo then went. She summoned the Red-Eyes Black Chick, and then activated it's special effect. Jurou thought _"She's gonna tribute it to get out the Rd-Eyes Black Dragon quickly..."_ But instead, she activated Thunder Bolt, destroying all of the Mask of Darkness' monsters. She then set 1 card. Then the Red-Eyes Black Chick attacked him directly, reducing his life points to 3200. He said "Hehe, was that supposed to hurt, little girl?" Then Dark Ichigo said "I still can attack you again this turn." The Mask of Darkness said "What?! But you already attacked!"

Then Dark Ichigo shouted "Quick-Play Magic Card Activate! Berserker Soul!" She then discarded her entire hand and selected the Red-Eyes Black Chick. Now, for every monster she drew and discarded, the Red-Eyes Black Chick could attack the Mask of Darkness directly. She drew her card and said "I drew a monster card! The Dark Knight Gaia! Now, Red-Eyes Black Chick, DIRECT ATTACK!" Her monster attacked again, reducing the Mask of Darkness' life points to 2400. Then again she drew a monster card and attacked. Now her opponent's life points were at 1600.

Then they went down to 800. And then they went down to 0. She then drew her final card, which was a trap card, Pitfall. This gave her the perfect idea.

The Mask of Darkness stood in fear after losing. Then Dark Ichigo's mark appeared on her forehead. She then shouted "Penalty Game! Pitfall!" All of a sudden, the section of roof the Mask of Darkness stood on dissolved, and he fell screaming to his death to a mechanical room. The Mask of Light trembled at what just happened. Jurou thought_ "I see what she did there. She showed ruthlessness towards these opponents. Heh, I actually think he deserved this. He did threatan our lives after all."_

Jurou then went. He sacrificed Gravekeeper's Summoner to bring out Android - Psycho Shocker, with an attack of 2400. Now, Trap Cards could not be activated. He then equipped it with Demon's Axe, increasing it's attack to 3400. It attacked Masked Hellraiser and destroyed it, reducing the Mask of Light's life points to 3800. He said "Hehe, I will be the ones to kill you 2!"

The Mask of Light then went. He set 1 card and ended his turn. He thought _"Now, if I can only get the right card, I can win with ease!"_ Dark Ichigo then went. She drew her card and ended, not having anything to summon. She also set Red-Eyes Black Chick in defense position. Jurou then went. He set 1 monster and had Psycho Shocker destroy the Mask of Light's facedown monster. He then set 1 card and ended his turn.

The Mask of Light then drew his card and activated Resurrection of the Dead to bring back Cursed Gyura. He then set 1 monster. Then he Special Summoned Masked Demon Beast - Death Guardius by sacrificing both monsters. It attacked the Red-Eyes Black Chick, destroying it. He then activated Cyclone to destroy the Demon Axe and ended his turn, reducing Psycho Shocker's attack to 2400. He said "Hahaha, you 2 are finished!"

Ending: Ano Hi no Gogo by Masami Okui


	19. Episode 19

_**EPISODE 19: LAST-MINUTE WIN!**_

**Ichigo: Well, it appears we'll win reasily, right Jurou?**

**Jurou: I think so too.**

**thisissparta789789: I think not... After all, the title says "Last-Minute Win."**

**Ichigo: Oh yeah... Time for the disclaimer!**

**Everyone: thisissparta789789 does NOT own any series, characters, songs, or cards mentioned.**

Opening: Warriors by Yuichi Ikusawa

Things were not looking good for Dark Ichigo and Jurou. They both could lose because of what the Mask of Light had done on his turn.

Now it was Dark Ichigo's turn. She set 1 monster and 2 other cards, ending her turn. She said to Jurou "Don't be afraid. We'll win this!" Jurou said "Why are you saying that? I was never afraid of this weakling to begin with." The Mask of Light said "Hehehe... Bragging will get you nowhere you 2. Be warned..."

Jurou went next. He summoned Android No.7, with an Attack of 500 and a great effect: It could attack an opponent directly. Then he special summoned Android - Psycho Lord, with an Attack of 2600, by sending his Psycho Shocker to the graveyard. Android No. 7 attacked, reducing the Mask of Light's life points to 3300. Then he set 1 card and ended. He thought _"I have a plan. Just wait."_

The Mask of Light went. He decided to do nothing but draw his card. He said "My partner may have been beaten, but I will be unstoppable." Dark Ichigo replied "Shut the hell up already about how you will kill us! It's getting annoying! My life has been threataned more times than Fidel Castro for God's sake!"

Dark Ichigo went next. She activated Resurrection of the Dead to bring back the Dark Knight Gaia. She then activated Fusion to fuse it with Curse of Dragon to bring out the Dragon Knight Gaia. She then activated Treasure of Heaven by removing from play a Fairy-type monster in her hand. She then drew 2 cards. She then activated her 2nd Fusion to Fusion Summon the Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, with an attack of 3900. It attacked and destroyed Death Guardius, reducing the Mask of Light's life points to 2700.

She was going to declare her next attack, but the Mask of Light interrupted her. He said "If you reduce my life points to 0, I'll tell some people to kill your mother Ichigo!" She stod in horror and said "What?!" Jurou said "That is too cruel!" The Mask of Light said "But it is true. As we speak, there are people holding Ichigo's mother hostage. I can just tell them over my Two-Way Radio to carry out the killing at any time..." Ichigo, who was only visible to Dark Ichigo at the time, screamed in horror at the thought of her Mother dead. Dark Ichigo whispered under her breath "Partner... Do not cry..."

Dark Ichigo ended her turn, distressed by what the Mask of Light said. Jurou then went. He held off as well, not wanting to cause a tragedy. Neither of them had no idea that the hostage attempt was foiled by the Aliens.

Meanwhile, the Aliens searched for Ichigo everywhere. Then Pai shouted "Over there, on the City Hall, look!" He pointed to Dark Ichigo and Jurou dueling the Mask of Light. All 3 of them rushed to the tower.

Dark Ichigo looked up and saw them approaching. Kisshu shouted "YOUR MOTHER IS SAFE, ICHIGO-CHAN! Don't believe a word he said about your Mother being held hostage!" The Mask of Light said "Impossible! It can't be!" Taruto said "I'm afraid it is. We chased off Deep Blue's thugs from the house." The Mask of Light tried to radio the thugs, but they had been arrested and disarmed. Dark Ichigo said in anger "That's it, YOU'RE DEAD, MASK OF LIGHT!"

The Mask of Light drew his card and ended, realising he would lose. Then Dark Ichigo went. She drew her card, and both the Dragon Knight Gaia and the Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacked, reducing the Mask Of Light's life points to 0.

Then Dark Ichigo's mark appeared again. She said "You forgot the most important lesson in this tournament: NEVER tresspass onto the souls of those who pass judgement onto others!" The Mask of Light said "Wait, what are you-" Then Dark Ichigo said "Mind Crush!" The Mask of Light screamed as he fell from the tower to his death on the streets below. Jurou thought _"She got really angry back there. I can see where I went wrong before this tournament."_

Then a helicopter appeared, carrying YamI and Mokuba in the cabin, and Kaiba, who was flying it.

Yami said "Get on, something bad is happening at the Dockyards!" The 5 of them boarded the helicopter and flew. Kaiba said "It will take us about 18 minutes to get to the Docks, so get comftorable back there."

Ending: Ano Hi no Gogo by Masami Okui


	20. Episode 20

_**EPISODE 20: REMINISCE OF MEMORIES!**_

**thisissparta789789: Time to relax and look back on the good ol' days.**

**Ichigo: Easy for you to say.**

**Jurou: Yeah. Those days weren't good at all.**

**Kaiba: For me, I don't care at all.**

**Yugi: I'll share some memories.**

**thisissparta789789: Disclaimer?**

**Everyone: thisissparta789789 does NOT own any series, characters, cards, or songs mentioned.**

Opening: Warriors by Yuichi Ikusawa

Dark Ichigo, Jurou, Mokuba, Pai, Taruto, Kisshu, and Yami were in a helicopter being flown by Kaiba. It would take 18 minutes to reach the dockyards, where something was going on. Kaiba said over the intercom "Ok everyone, time to relax and enjoy the flight."

Dark Ichigo said "Well, because we have so much time to pass, we might as well talk. Jurou-kun, do you remember when we first met?" Jurou said "I do. I was a jerkass back then and I tried to force your friend's brother to give me his 2 rare cards. So you came to the school and we played a game. That's all I remember. The rest is a blur because you inflicted that Penalty Game on me." Dark Ichigo said "Those were some old times. Any hard feelings for those 2 Penalty Games?" Jurou said "Not really. In hindsight, I deserved both of them."

Pai said "Penalty Game? What's that?" Yami said "A Penalty Game is a punishment inflicted onto the loser of a Game of Darkness. My signature one, along with Ichigo's, is Mind Crush, which can render your opponent incapable of living or can even kill him or her depending on what you want." Taruto said "That sounds dangerous. Why do you do that?" Dark Ichigo said "I do it to punish those who tresspass onto my soul and the souls of my friends and family, or in simpler terms, those who hurt them."

Kisshu then said in amusement "Hehe, I guess you've really toughened up, kitty-cat..." Ichigo appeared to Dark Ichigo saying "Oh no, I don't like where this is going." Dark Ichigo said "Don't worry, I got this." Kisshu said "Hm, not feeling like responding?" Dark Ichigo said "Not really." Kisshu said "Oh fine. You seem... different." Dark Ichigo said "Of course I am. I'm more serious in this state."

Then Yami said "Well, Ichigo, I can remember when me and Kaiba first met. He had torn up my grandpa's Blue-Eyes White Dragon and I challenged him to a duel. I won, and I Mind Crushed him." Then Kaiba said over the intercom "Yeah, we know Yugi. No need to tell the story."

_2 months before _

The Incipisphere. A dimension where the game Sburb takes place in. It is a chaotic place, often becoming the site of many battles between the Trolls, the Kids, and Lord English. And today, it would get a lot more chaotic.

It was a quiet night in the dimension, one of the very few and far-between ones. Then, something happened. A portal opened up, and a spaceplane came out of it. It quickly found a flat area to land in. John, who was nearby, said "what the hell…?" Then, about 25 soldiers came out, armed with odd rifles. They quickly spotted him and shot at him with them. They fired Plasma bullets and were extremely lethal. Thankfully, John was able to get away and warn the others.

With John were Dave, Terezzi, Rose, Karkat, and Kanaya. They saw the event from far away. John said "guys there's a spaceship. we gotta get outta here fast!" Dave said "if this is a prank you're f*EFF*ing dead…" Then Karkat said "HE AIN'T LYING." Then, someone got out of the ship dressed in blue. Then, Lord English suddenly appeared beside him. But, he had somehow shrunk his size down to human size. The trolls and the kids saw them conversing about something. They then boarded the spaceplane and flew to somewhere else. John said "that didn't look good. we should follow them." They should have known that this would spell disaster for them.

Within 2 weeks, the dimension was invaded. Anyone who resisted Deep Blue and Lord English's combined efforts would be kidnapped and tortured. First, Equius was kidnapped by Deep Blue in a complicated event. When Deep Blue approached him, he said "I see you are Equius." Equius replied "**D -** Yeah so" Deep Blue then presented a die, cast in a weird substance. He said "Play a game with me. Now." Equius replied "**D - **Now why would I play a game with you when I can just punch you" Deep Blue replied "Well, well, well, we have a resister. I guess you'll learn the hard way."

Deep Blue then pulled up a phone. He tapped the speaker part of it so Equius could hear. What was on it was horrifying. Over the phone, Nepeta screamed ":33 STOP! AAAGH! HELP ME!" Then sounds of a physical assault were heard. Equius stood in pure shock at what just happened. He said "You monster" Deep Blue said "If you touch me, she will die." Equius said "**D -** Fine. I'll play your game, but only for Nepeta's sake"

Deep Blue said "The rules are simple. Whoever rolls the lowest number wins." He rolled and got a 1. Equius replied "D - Ha, you rolled a 6. I don't even have to roll to win" Deep Blue said threateningly "Do it!" Equius said "D - Sheesh. But don't e%pect me to give you this back, be%ause I'll crush it" He picked it up and was astonished that his hands couldn't crush the die. Deep Blue said "That die is made of Unobtanium, the strongest substance in my dimension. Not even you can crush it." Equius said "D - Fine. I'll roll the die, and put a hole in your head at the same time" The die was thrown at speeds of nearly 50 miles per hour, and it impacted something in front of Deep Blue's head. Equius said "D - Ha! I got a 1, I win" Deep Blue then revealed an Unobtanium Dagger in front of his face and said "Not even close, I'm afraid…" Equius looked down and said in horror "D - Impossible! The die split in 2?! I got a 7"

Deep Blue then shouted "Penalty Game! Mind Control!" All of a sudden Equius collapsed. Deep Blue laughed menacingly, shouting "WHO CAN STOP ME NOW?! WHO?!"

After 4 weeks of combat, the trolls and the kids decided to escape to the other dimension. The Portal was open, and it was barely guarded. When they got there, they found every troll that ever existed and had died at the portal. Apparently, this was to be a mass exodus. They slipped through and woke up in Japan, specifically Tokyo.

When Deep Blue learned of their escape, he was furious. Lord English said to him "DO NOT WORRY. WE WILL FIND THEM IN YOUR DIMENSION. TRUST ME." Deep Blue said "Good, because when I do, they will be dead, and we will control multiple dimensions."

Adjusting to life in Tokyo was easy for the Kids. After all, they are humans. But the trolls found it difficult. But they stuck through. Little did they know how far Deep Blue would go to find and kill them with Lord English.

_4 days before the tournament_

Vriska in particular found it hard to adjust. She was unprepared for life on Earth. This caused her to start a drinking habit that began to worry the others.

One day, she walked into a random bar in the Ginza district. She showed the bartender an ID and he verified her. Then she said "I'd like Sake please." The bartender replied "Ok then. 1 Sake coming up." Unbeknownst to her, the bar was a front by Deep Blue for kidnappings and other criminal activities. The Bartender slipped roofies in her drink without her knowledge. He then gave Vriska the drink and she paid the Bartender. When she drank it, she felt dizzy. The Bartender helped her into a back room to relax. There, she went unconscious.

32 minutes later, she woke up to 2 men standing over her with Sledgehammers. Then 1 of them smashed her Robotic Arm with his, causing Vriska to scream in pain and horror. She tried to get up, but she was tied to the floor. Then one of the men said to her "Hehe, you've finally woken up. We can't wait until our master sees you." Then Vriska went unconscious again from the pain.

She then woke up 22 minutes later in an abandoned warehouse. She then saw Sollux, who had been kidnapped as well. She shouted "Sollux! H8y!" Sollux looked over and said "Vri2ka! Iit'2 y0u! H0w diid y0u get here?" Vriska said "I got kidnapped. You?" Sollux said "2ame."

They stayed in that room for 4 days until Zakuro joined them on Day 2, where they were taken and were put under the mind control of Lord English.

_Present time_

The flight on the helicopter was going rather well. Kaiba said "Keeping things under control in this tournament is tough, but I can handle it. I have a dedicated team of computer experts who track every duelist. I can bring up a picture of all active ones n the screen in the cabin." He then brought it up. The number showed a total of 1,001 active duelists in the tournament. Of these, 935 were engaged in a duel. Dark Ichigo said "That certainly looks impressive Kaiba."

Then Kaiba said "Onto more pressing matters. The threat of Deep Blue is growing steadily. I have proof that he is infiltrating my company. He has bought about 12% of our shares, and there's nothing we can do to stop him from buying more. If he takes away my company, who knows what he could do. He could make cards for himself that are overpowered so that he could be the ultimate duelist! I do not want that at all!" Yami nodded in agreement and said "Yes Kaiba, he is a threat to all of us."

Then Kaiba said "Ok, we're almost there, so prepare for landing. And remember, expect the unexpected guys." Little did they know how true those words would be...

Ending: Ano hi No Gogo by Masami Okui


	21. Episode 21

_**EPISODE 21: HEARTLESS DUEL: ZAKURO AND SOLLUX VS ICHIGO! PART 1!**_

**thisissparta789789: 21 episodes in! Only many more to go!**

**Ichigo: How many episodes are you planning?!**

**thisissparta789789: A lot.**

**Ichigo: Are you gonna tell us?**

**thisissparta789789: Nope. Anyways, I would like to warn the viewers: The following Episodes for this duel contain copious amounts of sadness and violence.**

**Jurou: Just like every episode in this arc.**

**thisissparta789789: Real funny Jurou. Now, IT'S DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Everyone: thisissparta789789 does NOT own any series, characters, cards, or songs mentioned.**

Opening: Shuffle by Masami Okui

The helicopter that Dark Ichigo, Jurou, Kaiba, Yami, Kisshu, Pai, Mokuba, and Taruto were on landed at the dockyards. They got off and looked around for what was wrong. Kaiba said "Hmm… they should be around here somewhere…" Dark Ichigo replied "Who?" Then they heard footsteps behind them.

They turned around and saw Zakuro, but something was different. Her eyes seemed empty, and she seemed like she was possessed. Dark Ichigo said "Zakuro-san?" Zakuro replied "There is no Fujiwara Zakuro, there is only Lord English." Then 2 more people appeared. They were Sollux and Vriska. Mokuba said "You are the 2 trolls that were with me when I got kidnapped!" Vriska said "Yes, we are. And today, you will f8ce Zakuro and Sollux. Hehehehe…" Sollux said "Hehehe, y0u w'0nt 2tand a chance again2t me and Zakur0." They were under Lord English's mind control!

They then walked to a dock. There, Zakuro said "In this duel, every time we lose life points, we will be electrocuted by the number of life points we lost times 2, which will equal the number of volts in the electricity." Dark Ichigo attached the wire to her leg and said "Zakuro-san, I don't want to duel you. You're my friend, and I don't want to see you die!" Sollux said "2hut up with the friend talk already. We d0 n0t exi2t anym0re!"

Meanwhile, Lord English was in the warehouse, controlling every move the 3 made. He said to himself "HEHEHE… MY OBJECTIVE WILL SOON BE COMPLETE. AND WHEN IT IS, I WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE." He then motioned for a Rare Hunter to come over and told him "GO TO THE DOCK AND CONTROL THE SITUATION. MAKE SURE NO ONE INTERFERES." The Rare Hunter nodded, got on his Motorbike, and drove to the docks.

At the docks, Kaiba shouted "This duel is illegal! Whoever you are, Lord English, I demand that you stop this duel at once!" Lord English, responding through Zakuro, said "I will not. And if you interfere, you will pay with your life." Then the Rare Hunter showed up and pulled out a knife. He said "He's right. If any of you interfere, I will not hesitate to kill you." Yami said "Kaiba, don't do it." Kaiba said "Fine. I will not interfere. But I hereby declare this duel to be outside of the Tournament's jurisdiction!"

Dark Ichigo grabbed her cell phone and called Mint. She said "Mint-chan, I need you to get to the dockyards. Get everyone there quickly. Something's wrong with Zakuro-san." Mint recoiled in horror and said "Don't worry. We'll get there as soon as possible!" Then Mint called everyone else. The whole team rushed to the dockyards.

Then Vriska got into a chair positioned on the dock, pulled out a gun, put it to her head, and said "If you do not agree to duel in the next minute, I will have Vriska shoot herself in the head." Everyone gasped. Dark Ichigo said "Lord English, stop this madness at once!" Vriska said "Only a few more seconds to go…" Dark Ichigo said "Fine. I will duel." Then Zakuro, Sollux, and Dark Ichigo shouted "Let's duel!"

Zakuro went first. She summoned Blazing Wooden Man 18, with an Attack of 1850. She then set 1 card and ended her turn. Sollux then went. He summoned Psycho Commander, with an Attack of 1400. It attacked Dark Ichigo directly, reducing her life points to 2600. Sollux said "Hehehe… Thi2 duel will be tw0 ea2y."

Dark Ichigo said "I will not be deterred by your threats Lord English!" She summoned Calling Nova, with an Attack of 1400. She then activated the Field Magic Card, The Sanctuary in the Sky. Now any battle damage involving the controller of an Angel-Type monster became 0. Calling Nova attacked Psycho Commander. Both were destroyed. Dark Ichigo then activated its effect to special summon the Angel Knight Perseus, with an Attack of 1900. She then activated Black Pendant, bringing up its attack to 2400. She then set 1 card and ended her turn.

At that time, the team arrived at the dockyards. Berii said "It can't be!" The 3 duelists turned their attention to the team. Zakuro stared at them with a blank expression, while Dark Ichigo stared at them in horror. Mint said "Oneesama! What are you doing?!" She ran over to Zakuro. She ignored Mint. Then Mint said "Oneesama, please answer me!" Zakuro then looked at her, took her Cross Weapon out, and slashed Mint across the arm with it, producing a long and bleeding cut. Joe, who was with the team, rushed at Zakuro and proceeded to punch her in the face. Zakuro responded by saying "I am not Zakuro! Only Lord English exists now!"

She then picked up Joe in a chokehold and threw him into the growing crowd. Mint ran away in tears. Dark Ichigo said in anger and shock "Lord English, your actions are unforgivable! Consider yourself dead from this day forward, because when I get my hands on you, you will be dead!"

Zakuro then said "Hahahahahaha… That's the best threat I've heard so far. You pathetic humans will be crushed under the weight of me and Deep Blue." She then drew her card. She summoned Great Angus, with an Attack of 1800. Then, she activated her Trap Card, Backfire. If Dark Ichigo were to attack a Flame Type Monster, she would take 500 points of damage, certainly an amount that could not be ignored. She then ended her turn.

Sollux activated Early Burial to bring back Psycho Commander, reducing his life points to 3200. He then Normal Summoned Armored Psychicker without tributes due to its effect. It attacked Angel Knight Perseus. But Dark Ichigo activated Attack Nullification, ending the Battle Phase. Sollux then ended his turn by activating God of Healing-Dian Keto, increasing his life points to 4200. Dark Ichigo said "This won't end well at all…"

Ending: Rakuen by CAVE


	22. Episode 22

_**EPISODE 22: HEARTLESS DUEL! ZAKURO AND SOLLUX VS DARK ICHIGO! PART 2!**_

**Ichigo: That was a tormenting last chapter.**

**Zakuro: Yes that was. I would never harm Mint like that if I was not under Mind Control.**

**Mint: I know, Oneesama. That bastard Lord English did this!**

**Lord English: HEY, I'M RIGHT HERE!**

**Ichigo: Oh crap.**

**thisissparta789789: No fighting in the author's notes! No exceptions!**

**Lord English: FINE.**

**Everyone: thisissparta789789 does NOT own any series, characters, cards, or songs mentioned.**

Opening: Shuffle by Masami Okui

The duel was not going well at all. Lives had been threatened, people were injured, and this duel was just generally very dark. But it was about to get MUCH, MUCH darker and disturbing.

Now it was Dark Ichigo's turn. She activated Jar of Greed, allowing her to draw 2 more cards. Then she summoned Lord of Dragon - Dragon's Ruler, with an attack of 1200. She then set 2 cards and had Perseus attack Great Angus, reducing Zakuro's life points to 3400. Due to Backfire's effect, Dark Ichigo's life points were reduced to 2100. Then Lord of Dragon attacked Zakuro directly, reducing her life points to 2200. She then ended her turn.

Zakuro went next. She activated Pillage and gained control of Lord of Dragon. Then she sacrificed Lord of Dragon to summon Horus's Black Flame Dragon LV6. Then, she activated Cyclone to destroy the Black Pendant, reducing Perseus' attack to 1900, while Zakuro took 500 points of damage due to Black Pendant's effect, reducing her life points to 1700. Horus attacked Pesrseus, reducing Dark Ichigo's life points to 1600. But then Dark Ichigo activated Call of Living Dead to bring Perserus back. Zakuro ended her turn by activating Horus' effect, sacrificing it, and summoning Horus' Black Flame Dragon LV8, with an Attack of 3000.

Kaiba stood in shock on how she got a hold of such powerful cards, especially one that had the same attack as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He thought _"These are no amateur duelists. These fight like professionals."_

Sollux then went. He sacrificed Psycho Commander to tribute summon Gale of Gusta, Reeze, with an Attack of 1900. It attacked Lord of Dragon. But Dark Ichigo activated Holy Barrier-Mirror Force, destroying all of Sollux's monsters. He said "Heh, what a negliigiible l022. I end my turn."

Then, Vriska said under Lord English's control "I am tired of occupying this troll's 8ody. I will let her go now." Then, Vriska blinked her eyes and screamed, still strapped to the chair, saying "Wha-… what the hell is going on?! H8y wait a minute, why is Sollux and that girl from the warehouse dueling another girl? W8it, then that means…" Dark Ichigo said "Who are you?" Vriska said "I am Vriska Serket." She then motioned to Sollux and said "Sollux, w8ke up!"

Sollux coldly replied "There ii2 n0 S0llux. He ii2 G0NE!" Dark Ichigo replied fiercely "Lord English, you bastard! He is not gone, and neither is Zakuro!" Zakuro said "Yes she is… Also, I have managed to kidnap someone very important for my next victim. Yamamoto Jurou… Your sister is ours…" Jurou said "What?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN MY LITTLE SISTER IS YOURS?!" Sollux replied "Hehehe… Try to get her back. We have more Rare Hunter converging on this location. If you can beat them, they'll tell you where they are." Mint said "I'll go." Joe and Masaya, who was in his Blue Knight form, both said "So will we." Yami said "I'll go as well." Kaiba said "You're gonna need some help though Yugi, and I'll gladly help bring order to my tournament." Jonouchi, who had stumbled on the scene with Anzu and Honda, said "I'll go too, Yugi-kun."

Mint, Joe and Masaya, and Yugi, Kaiba, and Jonouchi all split up to look for Jurou's sister. Jurou also went to find her. His sister was named Yamamoto Ayame. She was 12 at the time. Her getting harmed was often a berserk button for Jurou. If anyone tried to hurt her, he would probably respond by hunting down the perp and beating him up. Kaiba thought _"Jurou's compassion for his sister reminds me of my compassion for Mokuba. That is the real reason I must go help."_

Ed stayed behind, ready to help defend the crowd if the Rare Hunters got through the others. At that moment, Ryou and Keiichiro both arrived on Motorcycles at the duel. Ryou said "What's going on?!" Lettuce said "Shirogane-san, Ichigo-chan and Zakuro-san are dueling. But… There's something wrong with Zakuro…" Keiichiro said in shock "What?!" Zakuro looked at him in a cold stare and said "Hehehe… Your little friend is under the Mind Control of Lord English. Soon, she will no longer exist." Ryou said "You bastard! What do you mean?!"

Dark Ichigo said "Ryou-san, I must win this duel. Someone will lose. But it won't be Zakuro or Sollux. It will be Lord English!" Ryou stood in shock at what Dark Ichigo called him. Usually, Ichigo called him Shirogane-san, but this was the first time she referred to him by his first name. This meant that the situation was very grave.

Dark Ichigo then commenced her turn. She then sacrificed both of her monsters to bring out the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. She then activated Fusion. She sent the Dark Knight Gaia and the Curse of Dragon to the graveyard to Fusion Summon the Dragon Knight Gaia, with an attack power of 2600. But she did not declare an attack this turn. She simply ended her turn. Kisshu, watching the duel from the air with the other aliens, said "Ichigo, what the hell are you doing? You could have finished 1 of the duelists off easily with those monsters. Why did you hold back?" Pai said "I believe she doesn't want to hurt her friend Zakuro. She's even shown concern for that Sollux guy. She has to realize that it's either them, or the world at stake. If she does not, Deep Blue will triumph."

Zakuro then said "Hehehe… Holding back. I see. Do you not want to hurt your little friends? Hahahaha… your weakness against your friends will only do you more harm!" Now it was her turn. She set 1 card and said "Now let's try this card… FIREBALL!" She activated Fireball. 5 Fire balls came down from the sky and hit Dark Ichigo. She screamed as her life points went down to 1600. Zakuro said "Hehehe… I show no mercy to my enemies. Never have, NEVER WILL!"

Ending: Rakuen by CAVE


	23. Episode 23

_**EPISODE 23: HEARTLESS DUEL! ZAKURO AND SOLLUX VS DARK ICHIGO! PART 3!**_

**Ichigo: I see this duel is heating up.**

**thisissparta789789: You mean DUELS, Ichigo. There will be multiple ones soon.**

**Ichigo: With whom then?**

**thisissparta789789: I'm not telling. Find out for yourself.**

**Everyone: thisissparta789789 does not own ANY of the series, characters, cards, or songs mentioned.**

Opening: Shuffle by Masami Okui

Sollux began his turn. He summoned Wall Creator in defense position, with an Attack of 1200 and a Defense of 2000. He then selected the Red-Eyes that Dark Ichigo had. It now could not be tribute as long as Wall Creator remained on the field. He then ended his turn.

Dark Ichigo went up next. She set 1 Magic or Trap card and ended her turn. Meanwhile, she was having a discussion with Ichigo inside the Pendant. Ichigo said "Other me, I should go out there. Maybe I can snap them out of the Mind Control." Dark Ichigo replied "Are you sure? I think it's too dangerous for you to go out there." Ichigo said "No it's not! I can handle it, other me!" Dark Ichigo said "Fine. I'll give you a shot at this, Partner."

Everyone was shocked when the Pendant glowed and Ichigo appeared. She was in her regular School Uniform. Zakuro said "What?! She turned into her normal self!" Ichigo said "Zakuro-san, Sollux, I will not let you 2 be controlled by Lord English any longer!" She then ended her turn.

Meanwhile, Mint was racing across the city to find a Rare Hunter so that she could find Ayame. She found 3 talking about a recent kidnapping and confronted then. The 1st Rare Hunter said "Well, well, well, if it isn't a little girl duelist. How about we duel? Hehehehe…" Mint said "I overheard you 3 talking about a kidnapping? What happened?! Tell me now!" The 2nd Rare Hunter said "We'll tell you if you win, which is impossible." Mint said "Fine, I'll duel you 3 all at once!"

She began her turn by summoning Volcanic Edge, with an Attack of 1800. She activated its effect and reduced the 1st Rare Hunter's life points to 3500. She then set 2 cards and ended her turn. The 1st Rare Hunter followed her. He summoned Blood Vorse, with an attack of 1900. It attacked Volcanic Edge. But Mint activated Magic Cylinder, negating the attack and reducing the 1st Rare Hunter's life points to 1600. She also activated Backfire. The 1st Rare Hunter ended his turn.

At the same time, Masaya and Joe found an abandoned Warehouse that had served as a Rare Hunter base. There, they found Ayame, tied to a chair. As Joe ran over to free her, a voice from above said "Stop what you are doing!" The voice descended and a woman landed on the floor with her feet. She said "I am Ophelia, a witch working for Deep Blue. I will be your first, and LAST, opponent here. Masaya said "It's time to duel then!" Joe said "Agreed! Let's duel!"

Ophelia went first. She drew her cards and smiled. She said "I activate my Field Magic Card, the Seal of Oreichalcos!" Joe said "The Seal of Oreichalcos! My brother has that card!" Ophelia said "Then he does not get its real effect. It says that the loser's soul is taken away from them!" Masaya said "What?!" Ophelia then summoned Oreichalcos Diablos, with an attack of 1500. Due to the Seal's effect, its Attack became 2000. She then activated Jar of Greed to draw 2 more card. She then set 1 card and ended her turn.

Joe went next. He special summoned Volcanic Queen by tributing Oreichalcos Diablos on Ophelia's side of the field. It had 2500 Attack. He then set 1 card and sent 1 card to the graveyard to bring Ophelia's life points down to the end of his turn, he took 1000 points of damage from Volcanic Queen's effect, reducing his life points to 3000. Masaya said "Why would you do such a risky move?" Joe replied "You'll see soon."

While this went on, Kaiba, Yami, and Jonouchi were getting ready to duel a witch named Gisela, who ran a Light-based deck. Gisela went first. She said "There's no way any of you can win!" She activated God of Healing, Dian Keto to increase her life points to 1000. She then chained that with Thief Goblin, reducing Jonouchi's life points to 3500 and increasing hers to 5500. She then summoned Devil Franken and activated its effect, reducing her life points to 500 and Special Summoning Arcana Knight Joker, with an Attack of 3800. Yami said "What the-?! She has that card!" Kaiba said "Yugi, this will be no ordinary duel." Jonouchi said "Yugi-kun, we need to focus on her monster or we'll lose!"

Now it was Jonouchi's turn. He set 1 card and activated Jar of Greed to draw 2 more cards. He then activated Scape Goat and special summoned 4 Sheep Tokens in Defense Position. He then ended his turn. Jonouchi said "Gisela, you seem to be a tough nut to crack. But I will not let you defeat me!" Gisela replied "My strategy is to focus on 1 particular duelist at a time and pick them off 1 by 1 in a Tag Duel. Consider yourself dead by this point Jonouchi, because you're first!"

Meanwhile, back at the docks, Zakuro began her turn. She had Horus attack and destroy the Dragon Knight Gaia, reducing her Life Points to 1200. Then, Zakuro activated Early Burial, reducing her Life Points to 900 and Special Summoning Horus LV6 back to the field. She then ended her turn. She said "It won't be long until I have your head over my mantle Ichigo." Ichigo said "Zakuro-san, I know that deep down, you are fighting Lord English's control over you. The same goes for you Sollux. You 2 must fight as hard as you can! Zakuro-san, remember how we fought Deep Blue just a few months ago and saved the world from destruction. You have to if you want to wake up!" By this point, tears were coming out of Ichigo's eyes and rolling down her face as she shouted "Wake up, Zakuro!"

Ending: Rakuen by CAVE


	24. Episode 24

_**EPISODE 24: **__**HEARTLESS DUEL! ZAKURO AND SOLLUX VS DARK ICHIGO! PART 4!**_

Opening: Shuffle by Masami Okui

Ichigo shouted "Wake up, Zakuro!" All of a sudden, Zakuro blinked her eyes, looked around in confusion and shock, and said "Where the hell am I? What's going on?" Ichigo said "Zakuro-san, you're back!" Zakuro said "Why am I dueling you?" Ichigo said "I'll explain it later. Now, we need to continue the duel." Sollux said "G0d damniit! Ii lo2t 1 Miind 2lave. At lea2t I 2tiill have 20llux."

Sollux began his turn by summoning Psycho Witch of Silence in attack position. It took out Lord of Dragon in a suicide attack. He then ended his turn.

Meanwhile, Mint was having a rather easy duel against 3 Rare Hunters. Now it was the 2nd one's turn. He summoned Holy Elf in Defense position and ended his turn. Mint responded by activating Underground Machine Gun. Since the 2nd Rare Hunter had 5 cards in his hand and 1 monster on the field, he took 1200 damage, reducing his life points to 2800.

Then the 3rd Rare Hunter went. He set 1 card and summoned The Dark Clown Saggi in defense position and ended. Mint then commenced her turn. She activated Large Fire of Day and Night, reducing the 1st Rare Hunter's life points to 1300. She then had Volcanic Edge attack the 3rd Rare Hunter's Saggi, destroying it easily. She then ended her turn. She said "Looks like this will be pretty easy."

Meanwhile at the warehouse, Joe and Masaya were facing off against a Witch named Ophelia., who had activated the Seal of Oreichalcos. Masaya commenced his turn. He had a deck composed of mostly Normal Monsters, but he was determined not to let that stop him. He summoned the Elf Swordsman, with an Attack of 1400. Then he activated Ancient Rule to Special Summon the Judge Man from his hand, with 2200 Attack.

First, the Judge Man attacked, destroying Oreichalcos Diablos and reducing Ophelia's life points to 3800. Then the Elf Swordsman attacked, reducing her life points further to 2400. But then Ophelia said "You fell right into my trap. Trap Card Activate! Paying for One's Mistakes!" Now, Masaya took 1000 points of damage, 500 for each monster he had, reducing his life points to 3000.

Now it was Ophelia's turn. She paid 500 life points to Special Summon Oreichalcos Kyutora, reducing her life points to 1900. Its attack was set at 1000 due to the Oreichalcos' effect. She then activated Oreichalcos Deuteros by getting rid of the Seal of Oreichalcos. She gained 500 life points due to its effect, bringing her back up to 2400. She said "Who can stop me now?! You 2 can't! Hahahaha!" She then activated Pot of Greed, allowing her to draw 2 more cards. She then ended her turn.

Meanwhile, while this happened, Jonouchi, Kaiba, and Yami were dueling Gisela. She had Arcana Knight Joker on the field. Now it was Yami's turn. He summoned King's Knight in defense position. Then he activated Devil's Sanctuary, allowing to Special Summon 1 Demon Token in defense position. He then ended his turn.

Then Kaiba went. He summoned Demon Spirit of the Lamp, La Jinn in defense position. He then set 1 card. He said to Yami "Yugi, don't attack her just yet. She wants our monsters to stay in attack position. It's part of a trap!" Yami said "Kaiba, I knew that all along." Now it was Gisela's turn again.

She set 2 cards and sacrificed Devil Franken to summon Cyber Dragon, with 2100 Attack. It attacked and destroyed Jonouchi's set card. Then Arcana Knight Joker attacked a Sheep Token, destroying it. She then ended her turn by saying "There's no way any of you can win. I can flatten ANY card that is in my path."

Back at the Docks, it was Ichigo's turn. She decided to draw her card only. She quietly ended her turn. She said "I don't want to cause anymore pain." Zakuro said "Listen, Ichigo, its ok if you attack! I can live with a loss on my record!" Ichigo said "You will die if you do though. While you were under mind control, you tied Electric Wires to our ankles. If you were to lose, you would be electrocuted to death." Zakuro said in shock "WHAT?! My God, what have I done?!" She stared at her hands in pure horror at what Lord English made her do.

Then, Vriska shouted "You saw Zakuro 8reak free of her mind control. Sollux, you can do the s8me!" Sollux replied "Ii'm n0t 20llux! He ii2 dead!" Ichigo said "You're lying! Lord English, the loser in this duel is not here. It's not me. It's not Sollux. And it sure isn't Zakuro. It is YOU! You will lose today!"

Meanwhile, at the Warehouse, Joe commenced his turn. He activated Volcanic Queen's effect and discarded a card, but Kyutora made all Battle and Effect damage inflictied upon Ophelia 0. Instead, he had Volcanic Queen attack and destroy Kyutora. As a result, Ophelia Special Summoned Oreichalcos Shunoros, Oreichalcis Dexia, and Oreichalcos Aristeros. Oreichalcos Shuronos had an attack of 2900, equal to the amount of battle and effect damage Ophelia would have taken had Kyutora not made it 0. Joe then ended his turn. He then took 1000 points of damage from Volcanic Queen's effect, reducing his life points to 2000.

Masaya went next. He sacrificed the Elf Swordsman to summon Half-Fish Beast - Fisher Beast, with 2400 Attack. He then triumphantly said "There will be no next turn, Ophelia! Magic Card Activate! Lightning Vortex!" Masaya discarded 1 card to destroy all of Ophelia's monsters. Ophelia stared in shock. Then, all of Joe's and Masaya's monsters attacked directly, reducing Ophelia's life points to 0.

Ophelia collapsed as the Seal took her soul. Masaya said "Serves her right. That seal threatened our lives." Joe immediately freed Ayame. She said "Thank you! You saved me from that monster!" Joe said "Don't mention it. Let's get back to the docks and see Jurou." The 3 of them quickly ran to the dockyards.

Ending: Rakuen by CAVE


	25. Episode 25

_**EPISODE 25: THE END OF THE DEATHMATCH!**_

Opening: Shuffle by Masami Okui

Joe, Masaya, and Ayame rushed to the Dockyards to see the still continuing duel between Ichigo, Zakuro, and Sollux. Joe said under his breath "Ichigo, don't worry, we're coming."

Meanwhile, the duel with Mint and the 3 Rare Hunters was going rather well for Mint. It was now her turn. She activated Large Fire of Day and Night, reducing the 1st Rare Hunter's life points further to 500. Then, she summoned Lava Devil-Lava Golem to his field by sacrificing the Blood Vorse and the Holy Elf. When she ended her turn, the 1st Rare Hunter's life points hit 0.

Then, the other 2 Rare Hunters received a transmission over their 2-Way Radios to report back to the Headquarters. As a result, they fled. Mint was about to chase them when she received a call from Joe. He said "Mint, we found Ayame. Get to the docks now!" Mint said "Alright. I will get there as soon as I can." She quickly turned around and headed for the docks.

Meanwhile, it was Jonouchi's turn in the duel against Gisela. He set 1 monster and activated Quiz. Gisela had to guess what monster was at the bottom of his Graveyard. Gisela said "The Baby Dragon is at the bottom!" Jonouchi replied "WRONG! That was the monster that was just sent to my graveyard. The monster at my bottom is Time Magician!" He special summoned it to the field in Defense Position. Then he activated Resurrection of the Dead to bring back Baby Dragon in Defense Position.

Then, he sacrificed both to bring out the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. It attacked the Cyber Dragon. But Gisela activated Attack Nullification, ending the Battle Phase. Jonouchi cursed under his breath as he ended his turn. Kaiba followed him. He summoned Lord of Dragon-Dragons Ruler- in Attack position. Then he activated Dragon-Calling Flute, and summoned 2 Blue-Eyes White Dragons from his hand. He then said to Yami "We should all attack together. It would be a very amazing Fireworks show." Yami said "It would. I agree with you."

Then Yami went. He paid 1000 life points to keep the Demon Token on the field. Then he activated Monster Reborn to bring back Devil Franken. Then, he shouted "Now I call forth my God Card! Go, Saint Dragon-The God of Osiris!" Osiris had an attack of 5000 due to Yami having 5 cards in his hand.

Yami said "Jonouchi-kun, Kaiba, are you 2 ready to attack?" The 2 of them replied "Yes!" Then, all 3 of them shouted "Go! Destroy Gisela!" All of their monsters attacked at once, sending a beam of light into the sky that blinded all of them. Gisela screamed as she dropped to 0 life points.

Then, Yami said to her "I will show you the real power of darkness, Gisela!" Gisela stared in horror at what Yami would do next. Yami shouted "Mind Crush!" Gisela screamed as she dissolved into nothing from the Mind Crush, banishing her to hell once more.

After the dust settled, the 3 of them ran back o the docks. The end of the duel would occur very soon.

It was Zakuro's turn. She said "I won't do anything in this duel. I don't want anyone to get hurt!" She quietly ended her turn as a result. Now it was Sollux's turn. He said "Ii'll make y0u pay f0r aband0niing me, Zakur0." He activated Change of Heart to take control of Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8. Then, he summoned a 2nd Psycho Commander, with 1400 Attack.

Sollux said "N0w, Ichig0, y0u wiill diie!" Both of his monsters attacked, destroying all of Ichigo's monsters and reducing her life points to 0. But, at that moment, Sollux felt a pain in his head and screamed as it got worse. Then, he woke up. He looked around and saw a battered Ichigo. He said "Wha-… What have Ii d0ne?!"

But as he and Zakuro went over to check on her, the wires electrocuted Ichigo. She screamed so loud that the others that were rushing to the scene could hear her. Zakuro shouted "I surrender in this duel. I can't bear to see Ichigo like this!" Sollux said "20 d0 Ii!" Then, the wires cut off their power and dragged her unconscious body into the ocean. Zakuro shouted "Ichigo! No!" She then jumped in after her.

As she was trying to rescue her, she ended up drowning herself. Keiichiro, watching the scene, gave his coat to Lettuce, saying "I'll be right back." He then jumped in after the both of them. He managed to rescue them both.

Meanwhile, Vriska escaped, but was chased after by a Rare Hunter. Kaiba got out the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon card and flung it at the Rare Hunter with great accuracy. The card jabbed the Rare Hunter in the hand and was impaled in it. Then, Kaiba walked over and said "Because of you, I had to get my best card dirty!" He then proceeded to beat the Rare Hunter up.

The Rare Hunter soon fled and shouted "We'll be back!" Kaiba said "Heh, I'd like to see you try and match my skills." At the same time, an Ambulance arrived and took Ichigo to the hospital. She had suffered burns on her legs, as well as Drowning-related injuries. She would be out of the Preliminaries for the rest of the day.

At the same time, Lord English shouted in rage "IT DIDN'T WORK! I WILL GET THOSE BASTARDS ONE DAY. AND WHEN I DO, THEY WILL DIE!" Deep Blue walked in. He said "Don't worry. With Ichigo out of the preliminaries for a day, we have a bit more freedom to do what we want."

Meanwhile, at the same time as well, a white-haired person was walking down a Tokyo street with a Duel Disk on his arm. His name was Bakura Ryou. He decided to enter the tournament for fun mostly. Then, he felt metal touching his chest and pulled down his shirt to look. To his horror, he found the Millennium Ring!

Then, he heard a voice in his head say "Long time no see, Bakura." Bakura said "It's you! Why are you in my body again?!" The voice said "Don't be afraid, Bakura. I'm not here to destroy the world or kill your friends. I have a more important mission." Bakura replied "Tell me now, or I'll throw the Ring out on the street!" The voice said "My eternal rest was disturbed by a man called Deep Blue. I do not like that it was disturbed. Plus, he has committed crimes far worse than anything I could possibly do. That's why we must hunt him down and kill him, even if it means I have to work with my former enemies."

Bakura said "Fine. But if you even think of killing my friends, I will take it upon myself to destroy you!" The voice said "Good. Now, we need to find one of Deep Blue's thugs and duel him to start my conflict with him." Bakura transformed into Yami Bakura and began searching for a Rare Hunter to Duel.

Ending: Rakuen by CAVE.


	26. Episode 26

_**EPISODE 26: THE RETURN OF THE THIEF!**_

Opening: Shuffle by Masami Okui.

It was late at night. Yami Bakura had been searching for a duelist for the whole day. He had managed to break into Bakura's house and retrieved a deck that Yami Bakura had used and hidden. Within it was the powerful Dark Master - Zorc, the card version of Zorc Necrophades.

He finally got his break when he found a Rare Hunter going over a rare card he had just won from someone. The card was Ardreus, Keeper of the End. Yami Bakura said "What card is that?" The Rare Hunter turned around and said "Nothing you should be worried about, because its mine."

Yami Bakura responded by grabbing it out of his hands and looking at it. He said "What type of monster is this?!" The Rare Hunter said "That's an Xyz Monster. It's summoned by overlaying monsters." Yami Bakura said "I don't exactly know much about this, but these so called Xyz monsters look powerful. I'll duel you for this one. But if you lose, you will be eaten up by the darkness."

The Rare Hunter said "Fine. Let's duel!" They both got ready. Yami Bakura thought _"Hehehe... I'll make sure everyone working for Deep Blue is sent to hell."_

The Rare Hunter went first. He summoned Sharpshooting Soldier of the Sea Emperor, a level 3 monster with 1400 Attack. He then activated Wave-Motion Cannon. If Yami Bakura didn't win in 4 turns, he would lose.

Yami Bakura went next. He summoned Headless Knight, with 1450 Attack. It attacked and destroyed Sharpshooting Soldier, reducing the Rare Hunter's life points to 3950. Then Yami Bakura set 1 cars and ended.

When the Rare Hunter began his turn, Yami Bakura activated Ouija Board. The Rare Hunter looked in shock as Yami Bakura said "It won't be long before I win!" The Rare Hunter said "Urgh! I will defeat you!" He set 1 monster and ended his turn. Yami Bakura put Message of Death E on the field from his deck.

Yami Bakura began his turn by sacrificing his Headless Knight to summon Ghost Earl, with 2000 Attack. He then activated Cyclone, destroying Wave Motion Cannon. Then Ghost Earl attacked, destroying the Rare Hunter's set card. He then ended his turn.

The Rare Hunter activated Ancient Rule to special summon Cybertic Wyvern, with 2500 Attack. It destroyed the Ghost Earl, reducing Yami Bakura's life points to 3500. He then ended his turn. Message of Death A was then activated.

Yami Bakura set 1 monster and ended his turn, confident he could get the entire Ouija Board out in time. The Rare Hunter destroyed his set monster when it came to his turn. But, then he activated Death Meteor to reduce Yami Bakura's life points to 2500. Message of Death T was then activated when he ended his turn.

Yami Bakura set 1 Magic or Trap card down and said "I will defeat you. There is no possible way you can win." The Rare Hunter said "Hah. You're down to 2500 life points. 1 more attack and you're done."

The Rare Hunter began his turn by attacking Yami Bakura directly. But then, he activated Holy Barrier - Mirror Force, negating the attack and destroying his monster. When the Rare Hunter inevitably ended his turn, he lost when Message of Death H was activated. He stared in shock.

Yami Bakura stared at him with a slasher smile as he said "Hell waits for you..." Then he shouted "Penalty Game!" The Rare Hunter collapsed and a doll looking like him materialized in Yami Bakura's hand. He then took his deck and took Ardreus. He then said "Just wait for me, Deep Blue. Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

Meanwhile, Ichigo was resting in the hospital for the injuries she rice ivied from the duel with Zakuro and Sollux. She said to herself "Curse you Deep Blue." Then, Dark Ichigo materialized near her. She said "Are you ok, Partner?" Ichigo said "Im a lot better than before."

She then asked "Why do you care so much about me even though Shirogane-san said you were just a scrapped feature?" Dark Ichigo stood in shock. She replied "There's something he didn't tell you. I'm not a scrapped feature of the pendant that was found just on yours. I am actually a spirit that was in there until you found me."

Ichigo said "Wait, so that means you're like the other Yugi?" Dark Ichigo said "Yes. Though, just like him once, I have no memories of who I was or what I used to be. I want to find them." Ichigo said "It's ok. If you can't find them, you can share my memories, other me." Dark Ichigo smiled and said "Thank you, partner."

At the same time, Homura and Mami walked around the city. They had scored 2 wins each so far, though they had not dueled any Witches yet. Mami said "When are we going to fight Witches? I've been itching for payback for Kyoko and this is our chance." Homua replied "Easy there Mami. Remember what Gretchen did to Kyoko. If we lose just once, it's all over, including our very lives."

Then, Oktavia descended from a building. Mami and Homura stood in shock at what the Witches' forms were. Instead of being Eldritch Abominations, they were humanoid in nature. Oktavia said "I am the one itching for payback. I will not lose, especially to weaklings like you." Mami said "I got this."

But then, a voice appeared from behind saying "I'll do it!" They all turned to see who was talking. It was Sayaka! She said "Everyone, this is a duel I must fight alone." Oktavia said "Well, well, well, if it isn't the weakling who I came from. You couldn't handle despair at all. What a pathetic human!" Sayaka turned into her Magical Girl form and said "Oktavia, I'm taking you with me to hell where you belong!"

Homura and Mami were shocked by Sayaka's sudden appearance. They thought she was long gone, as she was erased from existence. They were even more shocked by her inner strength. It was as though she somehow came back stronger than ever for the sole purpose of destroying the 1 thing that had brought an end to her previous existence.

Ending: Rakuen by CAVE.


	27. Episode 27

_**EPISODE 27: OKTAVIA'S ATTACK!**_

Opening: Shuffle by Masami Okui

The duel had now begun. Oktavia and Sayaka shuffled their decks and turned on their duel disks. Then, they both said "Let's duel!"

Oktavia went first. She activated Sea, which boosted the Attack and Defense of all Fish, Sea Serpent, Thunder, and Aqua-types by 200 and decreased the Attack and Defense of Machines and Pyros by the same number. Then, she summoned Amphibious Burgroth MK-3, with 1700 attack. She then ended her turn by saying "I utilize a strong Water deck that will drown you Sayaka. Hehehehehe…"

Sayaka said "I'm not fazed by your petty threats at all." She summoned Warrior of Atlantis, with 2100 attack. Then she activated Aqua Jet. As a result, Warrior of Atlantis gained 1000 attack, increasing its attack to 3100 for 1 turn. It then attacked Amphibious Burgroth MK-3, reducing Oktavia's life points to 2600. To end her turn, she activated Jar if Greed to draw 2 more cards. She thought _"I can't lose to Oktavia If I do, I will cease to exist for good."_

Oktavia said "Hehehe… Not bad at all. But I can do better." She activated Dual Summon to Normal Summon 2 monsters at once, Land-War Model Burgroth and Sea-Protecting Warrior. Then she activated Fusion to fuse the 2 of them to create Amphibious Burgroth, with 2050 Attack. Then she activated Lucky Iron Axe, causing Burgroth's Attack to rise to 2550. It attacked and destroyed Warrior of Atlantis, reducing Sayaka's life points to 3450.

She then said "Hehehe… You are weak, Sayaka. You never were strong. Why else do you think you reached the Despair Event Horizon so quickly all of those times you became a magical girl?" Sayaka said "Shut up, Oktavia! That was then, and this is now. I have a mission to do, and that involves taking you out."

Oktavia said "Well then. Let's make this more interesting by turning this into a Game of Darkness. In this one, we each suffer body damage equal to the attack received." Sayaka said "A Game of Darkness?!" Oktavia said "That's right. If a person's life points were to hit 0, they would die. So you better conserve your life points." Darkness began to envelop the field as Sayaka, Mami, and Homura looked in worry.

Now it was Sayaka's turn again. She drew her card and thought _"I don't have any cards that can beat Oktavia's monster. For the moment, I'll play a monster facedown along with a Trap Card."_ She did just that and ended her turn. Oktavia said "Are you afraid? Heh, I knew it."

On her turn, Oktavia had Burgroth attack the facedown. But then Sayaka activated her trap card, Attack Nullification, which ended the Battle Phase. Oktavia decided to end her turn by setting a monster and saying "It is impossible to defeat me." Sayaka replied "Sheesh. I get it. You think it's impossible. You don't have to brag about it so much."

On her turn, Sayaka tributed her facedown monster to summon Frostosaurus, with 2800 attack. Oktavia said "Frostosaurus?! That's a very rare card! Where did you get that?!" It then attacked Oktavia's Burgroth, reducing her life points to 2400. Oktavia clenched her chest a bit afterwards before saying "I told you the attacks do us physical harm."

Now it was Oktavia's turn. She set 2 cards down and also set a facedown monster before ending her turn. Sayaka said "Look who's on the run now." Oktavia laughed and said "You'll see."

When Sayaka began her turn, Oktavia activated a trap card, Paying for One's Mistakes, which detracted 500 points from Sayaka for every monster she had. Her life points fell to 2950. Sayaka felt a sharp pain in her stomach when it happened. Oktavia said "This duel will go to the death!" Sayaka ignored her and drew her card.

Sayaka summoned Dark Dragon, a basic monster with 1500 Attack. It attacked the facedown. But then, Oktavia activated the 2nd trap card, Magic Cylinder. Sayaka said "No! Not that!" Oktavia said "Prepare to feel even more pain!" The redirected attack hit Sayaka directly, causing her life points to fall to 1450. Mami and Homura looked in shock at what happened.

Then, Sayaka raised her head up, causing Mami to say "Sayaka! You're… You're bleeding from your mouth!" Sayaka had blood running from her mouth and bloodshot eyes. Homura said "Oktavia! You're too cruel!" Sayaka took several labored breaths and said weakly "Frostosaurus, attack!" The facedown was then destroyed finally. Oktavia laughed and said "It doesn't matter. This duel will be your death, Sayaka!"

She ended her turn by setting a card. Oktavia began hers by activating Fortress Whale's Oath. She sent 2 monsters in her hand to the graveyard to Ritual Summon Fortress Whale, with 2550 Attack. She then said "Prepare to meet your demise, Sayaka! Go, Fortress Whale! Kill her!"

But then, Sayaka activated her facedown card, Destruction Wheel. Oktavia said "What?! Impossible! It can't be! That means we'll…!" Sayaka said "That's right. This duel will be a draw! See you in hell Oktavia!"

Fortress Whale Oath was destroyed, and both Oktavia and Sayaka's life points fell to 0. Oktavia disappeared and Sayaka coughed up even more blood. She then collapsed.

Mami said "Sayaka!" Homura also ran over. When they picked her up, Sayaka seemed to be dead with her eyes and mouth wide open and her clothes stained with blood. Mami looked in shock at what she just saw, while Homura broke down crying.

Then, it began raining. Mami said "Homura, why are you crying? Do you know this girl?" Then, Mami had a realization. Mami suddenly remembered who Sayaka was. Mami said "Miki-san…" Then, something drew their attention to the alley behind them.

Mami focused her eyes on a person walking towards them. The person had what looked like a cape on with long hair. But then, she noticed the image was slowly changing. The cape was disappearing along with the long hair. Mami said "Who are you?"

A voice responded.

It said "I am Madoka. Kaname Madoka."

Ending: Rakuen by CAVE.


	28. Episode 28

_**EPISODE 28: THE RETURN OF THE GODDESS!**_

Opening: Shuffle by Masami Okui

Mami replied to the girl's words by saying "Madoka? I've never heard that name before." Then, Madoka said "I am here regarding Miki Sayaka." Mami said "She's dead." Madoka replied "No she is not if I have anything to say about it."

Madoka walked over and said to Homura "Homura-chan, I can fix this." Homura said "Madoka… How did you…?" Madoka then placed her hand on Sayaka's head and closed her eyes. After 5 seconds, Sayaka began breathing again. Homura said "How did you do that?!" Madoka said "I am a goddess. I have my ways." Mami replied "Wait, woah woah woah. Did you just say you're a goddess?"

Madoka said "I'll show you." A beam of light surrounded her as her hair grew longer and she changed her clothes into a long white dress. She then floated in the air and said "Does this answer your question, Mami-chan?" She then changed back into her normal self while Mami said "Point taken."

At that moment, Sayaka woke up and said "Madoka!" She ran to her and hugged her, having not seen her for a long time. Madoka said "Sayaka-chan, how did you come back? I thought you were erased from all existence!" Sayaka said "You think the despair event horizon can stop me? I don't think so. Say, where's Kyoko?"

Homura and Mami stared at her in sadness before Mami said "Sakura-chan… is gone." Sayaka's smile turned into a face of sadness as she said "Wha… what? What did you say?" Homura said "She's right. Kyoko's soul was taken. I'm sorry, Sayaka."

Sayaka said "I just… I just don't know what to do…" She clenched her fists as tears began streaming from her face. Finally, she lost it and fell to her knees. She screamed "Kyoko! It's not fair!" She then punched the ground and screamed in agony before crying harder.

Madoka tried to comfort her. Mami said "Sakura-chan's soul was taken by Kriemhild Gretchen. The only way to get it back is to defeat her." Sayaka stood up and said in anger "Then I'll get it back. When I get my hands on Gretchen, I'm gonna fucking kill her."

The other 3 stood back after Sayaka said that. She usually never swore. This meant she was VERY angry. Madoka said "Try to calm down. This isn't something we should rush. This is potentially world-ending. Gretchen has been joined by other witches, including Walpurgisnacht. But, there are some witches who do not follow Gretchen's ways. We must get them on our side to increase our chances of winning."

Then a voice behind them said "I can get you help." The 4 of them turned around and saw 3 people standing in front of them. One of them said "I am Charlotte, and these 2 are my friends, Elly and Gertru-…" She was then stopped in her tracks when she saw Mami. Charlotte said "I killed you… I killed you in a different timeline!" Mami said "You what? Ok Akemi-san, explain the whole timeline thing, 'cause I'm not getting it at all."

And then Homura and Madoka told them. Mami and Sayaka looked in shock at the horrifying details of their fates in each timeline. Mami in particular was shocked and began crying after Homura mentioned that she had killed several of her own comrades and herself after going crazy in one timeline. She said to herself "I could never do that… I could never kill my very friends…"

Then, Charlotte said "That's partially why we came here. I want to apologize to Mami for my actions in the penultimate timeline. The other reason is because we are against Gretchen's plan to wipe out humanity. But to explain it, we have to explain who we are."

First, Elly explained herself. She said "I am Elly. I am a box witch. I was a recluse, but ever since I met Gertrud and Charlotte, I have found friends. I had been with them in my previous life as a magical girl in Japan. I became one at 9 and I died at 13. We were all contracted by Kyuubey. My wish was to have my father survive in the hospital after he suffered near-fatal burns fighting a fire. He did and made a full recovery, but I barely got to see him after that. I became a recluse and abandoned my friends, and before long, I witched."

Mami said "You were contracted by Kyuubey?! We were too, though not for fighting witches. We were contracted to fight demons, or wraiths." Elly said "Demons? They must be the current equivalent of witches. In this timeline, they never existed. That is, until Gretchen infected this time, causing witches to infiltrate it."

Gertrud then said "My name is Gertrud. I love roses more than anything else. The reason why is because of my wish. At the time, my family ran a flower shop. Then, it burned to the ground in the same fire that nearly killed Elly's father. My wish was to turn the remains into a rose garden to remember the former shop, which was everything to my parents. I too was contracted at 9. I died at 12. By that point, I had decided that humanity was out to get me, and I slowly went crazy."

Gertrud then held out her hand and a creature was formed on it. She said "This is one of my minions. This type of minion is called an Anthony. Don't know why, just thought it sounded cool. I also have Aldeberts, who act as a look-out for me." The Anthony said "Das sind mir unbekannte Blumen, Gertrud." Gertrud replied "Es ist in Ordnung. Diese Menschen sind unsere Freunde."

Finally, Charlotte introduced herself by saying "And as for me, I am Charlotte. My mother was sick with cancer, so my wish was to have her make a recovery. I contracted at 9 and died at 10. I witched after my father died in a car accident. We are the reason why incubators are not allowed to contract girls under the age of 10 anymore."

Sayaka said "You guys must have had it rough." Gertrud said "No duh. Being witches has hardened us. We were sweet little girls before we were witches. Now, we're nothing like that anymore. We swear, we fight, we do things that sweet little girls don't do. You know, it's odd that we are in human form. I never knew we could actually turn into humanized forms."

After that, Charlotte said "We can help you get Kyoko back. You are not alone. Gretchen has allied with several other villainous people, including a man known as Deep Blue, who wants to exterminate humanity. Many people are in his way, and the first few signs of a coalition against him are showing. There is a girl who is at the forefront of it. Her name is Momomiya Ichigo. She is considered to be one of the best rookies in the tournament."

Madoka said "That means we should try and find her and see if we can ally with her." Elly said "Spot on. Now, we were looking for disguises earlier before we found you. We don't want to be noticed. But since were from the 1980s, we don't know the fashions of this time."

Mami said "Well good. Let's go find a clothing store." The 4 of them changed into their normal outfits and the 7 of them went to a store.

After about an hour of searching, the 3 of them decided on their civilian outfits, paid for their clothes, and left. They were now focused on a new mission: Save the world.

Ending: Rakuen by CAVE.


	29. Episode 29

_**EPISODE 29: NEW DAY, NEW CHALLENGES!**_

Opening: Guren no Yumia by Linked Horizon

Since Ichigo was out for most of the day, the team decided to focus on their own pursuits against the Rare Hunters. Zakuro in particular was angry, mostly due to the fact that she was at the forefront of yesterday's tragic duel. She and Mint decided to team up for the day, while Lettuce, Berii, and Pudding banded together mostly for protection. Cherii went around on her own for the day. Masaya, Joe, and Ed decided to go hunt down Lord English and the Rare Hunters that worked for him. Ryou and Keiichiro also got ready and decided to join in the duel tournament.

Meanwhile, Yugi and Jonouchi decided to also go on a crusade. Yugi said to Yami "I feel as though this will be our toughest fight, other me." Yami said "Partner, I am just as angry, if not even more so, at Deep Blue as you are. He disturbed my afterlife and woke me and my friends up. Don't be surprised if you see other spirits from Ancient Egypt walking around."

Jonouchi said "You talking to the other you?" Yugi said "Mhm. I am. He said don't be surprised if spirits from his reign start appearing." Jonouchi said "I hope that doesn't include the other Bakura. That guy nearly killed us all." Yugi said "Good point, though we could seize on this opportunity and try to ally with him for the time being. I bet he too is very angry about being disturbed by Deep Blue."

Meanwhile, Anzu and Honda, who were not participating in the tournament, decided to walk around with Sugoroku, Yugi's grandpa. He said "Yugi has come a long way since before. But I do imagine that this fight will be his toughest. He's grown up so fast." Anzu said "You got that right. It's been over a year since our graduation from high school. So much has changed." Honda nodded and said "No doubt."

Then, they accidentally bumped into some old friends. Honda said "Malik? What are you doing here?" Malik said "I came because of the actions of Deep Blue. As you know, the Pharaoh has returned, as well as the Millennium Items. It is because of his actions that the eternal rest of the Pharaoh and his friends have been disturbed. I need to make sure that Deep Blue's actions do not go unpunished."

Anzu said "What has Deep Blue done?" Rishid, behind Malik, said "What hasn't he done? He has time-traveled to the future and provoked them to come here to stop him. Meanwhile, he has made connections to several criminal organizations which started a war between the Yakuza and the Triads. He **must** be stopped before he destroys humanity."

Malik followed by saying "Rishid is right. Several new cards have appeared that don't even exist yet. Here are 2 of them. They're called Undead Skull Demon and Vampire Bram the Edelritter. They're called Synchro Monsters and Xyz Monsters." Sugoroku looked at them and said "These cards are powerful but seem too complicated to use."

Malik said "Synchros require a tuner monster to summon plus a certain number or more non-tuners. In this case, it's Zombie Carrier plus 2 or more non-tuners. Note that Zombie Carrier was an effect monster before it was a tuner. As for Xyz, they require that you overlay a certain number of cards underneath them. In this case, it's 2 Level-5 Undead-types. They're considered to be neither on the field nor in the graveyard, but they can be detached in some cases to activate effects."

Sugoroku said "You got these? Amazing! But I do not know if this will change the future in such a way that will negatively impact it." Malik said "It won't. Deep Blue's actions are causing those timelines to fade away, and if he is not stopped by the end of the tournament, he will kill them off. As for these cards, I have used them only once so far, but they were very effective."

Then, Bakura joined them by saying "I heard someone mention Xyz. Guess who got one from an idiot Rare Hunter?" Anzu said "You're back?! But how?!" Bakura then said "Now, now, I'm not here to kill you. I'm here for revenge against Deep Blue. For once, I am forced to be on the same side as you pathetic weaklings."

Honda said "I don't trust him one bit after what he did in the Shadow Board RPG!" Malik said "Trust him. We need as many allies as we can get temporary or permanent." Bakura said "Thank you for finally knocking in some sense into their heads."

Zakuro and Mint were walking around the centre of the city when they spotted an odd-looking girl to their right. She had 2 long and black pigtails and she has a coat on with a cracked star on the back. She turned around and said "It's you!" Mint said "Who are you and how do you know us?!"

The girl said "I am Insane Black Rock Shooter. I have been told by Deep Blue's ally, Dead Master, to hunt down you 2. Prepare to die."

Then, a voice from above said "Hold up a minute!" A normal-looking girl with short black pigtails said "You're not getting away this time!" She then was surrounded by a blue light as she transformed into a similar-looking individual with slightly shorter black pigtails than Insane Black Rock Shooter and a coat with a full and unbroken star on the back. She said "I thought I had disposed of you a long time ago, Insane. It looks like I was wrong."

Zakuro said "What is going on here?!" Mint said "Let's watch and see. That Insane girl is allied with Deep Blue, so we could become allies with that other girl."

Black Rock Shooter said "Let's duel and settle this once and for all." Insane said "With pleasure. I'll go first." She then placed a card down on her duel disk and said "I summon the Blood Sucker, with 1300 attack. I then end my turn by setting 1 card."

BRS responded by summoning Warrior Rahz, with 1600 attack. It attacked and destroyed the Blood Sucker with ease, reducing Insane's life points to 3700. Insane replied "That doesn't hurt at all, Black Rock Shooter. Do not underestimate my Undead deck."

Mint called up the rest of the team to go to their location. Everyone except Berii and Pudding went, because as it turns out, they were dueling a person by the name of Dinosaur Ryuzaki. Mint froze when she heard that name. She knew Ryuzaki was one of the best Dinosaur duelists in the country. Even though he was no longer a top duelist, he was still considered to be quite powerful in his class.

Ending: Magia by Kalafina


	30. Episode 30

_**EPISODE 30: MOMENT OF TERROR! PART 1!**_

Opening: Guren no Yumiya by Linked Horizon

Insane and BRS were at 3700 and 4000. A frightening duel was about to begin.

Insane said "Before I begin my turn, I'll turn this duel into a Game of Darkness! In this duel, the monsters will die realistically, and you feel realistic pain when you are attacked directly. In other words, there will be blood. There will be lots of blood." BRS replied "You sick bastard! I knew you were evil from the very beginning, but I never expected this!"

Insane set a card and summoned Zombie Master, with 1800 attack. She then discarded a card to special summon Blood Sucker from the graveyard. Zombie Master attacked and destroyed Warrior Rahz, reducing BRS's life points to 3800. Sure enough, Warrior Rahz bled to death before disappearing. BRS looked in shock while Mint covered her mouth in horror. Zakuro said "Insane, call this duel off! This is too graphic!"

Then Blood Sucker attacked directly, reducing BRS's life points to 2500. BRS felt a sharp pain as Blood Sucker clawed her. She coughed up some blood shortly after before saying "I won't give up!"

BRS began her turn by summoning Troop Commander, with 1200 attack. She then activated its effect and special summoned Buster Beast, with 1900 attack. She then activated Reinforcement, adding a 2nd Troop Commander to her hand. Buster Beast attacked, destroying Zombie Master and reducing Insane's life points to 3600. As before, the battle was graphic. Zombie Master's blood was particularly high-pressured, and it splattered over the pavement and the monsters.

Then, Insane activated Angel in White, increasing her life points to 4600. Troop Commander then attacked directly, reducing them to 3400. Insane covered her chest in pain after she was slashed by Troop Commander. BRS said "How do you like it, Insane?" Insane replied "I've been through worse, Black Rock. Much, MUCH worse…"

Meanwhile, Lettuce, Pudding, and Berii were getting ready to duel Dinosaur Ryuzaki. He began his turn by saying "You 3 won't stand a chance against my Dinosaurs, who will send you all back to the Jurassic Era!" He then set 1 monster on the field plus 2 other cards before ending.

Lettuce then began her turn by activating Sea, which increased the attack of most Water-Attributes by 200 and decreased the attack of Pyro and Machine types by 200. She then summoned Rainbow Fish, with 2000 attack and 1800 original attack, which made it one of her strongest monsters. It attacked the set card on Ryuzaki's side of the field, destroying it. Ryuzaki then activated Bottle of Greed, allowing him to draw 1 card.

Now it was Berii's turn. She summoned Axe Raider, with 1700 attack. It attacked Ryuzaki directly. But Ryuzaki activated Attack Nullification, ending the Battle Phase. Berii said "Not bad at all. But you cannot win against us!" She then activated Jar of Greed, allowing her to draw 2 cards. She then ended her turn by saying "Everyone, good luck. Ryuzaki is the best duelist who uses a Dinosaur deck, so be very careful in this duel."

Now it was Pudding's turn. Her deck was focused on monsters with 1000 or less attack and relied on strong defense. She set 1 monster and another card before ending her turn. She said "I do not want Ryuzaki to win, so I must participate as much as possible, na no-…" She then stopped herself, paused for a few seconds, and said "Everyone, I have decided to no longer use that word." Lettuce and Berii looked surprised. Pudding usually followed nearly every sentence with "na no da." Was it possible she was growing up?

Meanwhile, Taruto, who had split up from the others, decided to watch the duel. He was stunned by what Pudding just said and thought _"She has changed a lot since I last met her. Heh, I guess I do have feelings for her. Wait! Ugh… Get a hold of yourself Taruto. She's outta your league. After all, we are of different species, so it's impossible to… Ah screw it. I don't care about that divide anymore."_

Meanwhile, at the gruesome duel between BRS and Insane, Insane began her turn. She set a card and summoned Shutendoji, with 1700 attack. It destroyed Troop Commander, reducing BRS's life points to 2000. The Troop Commander's death was the most gruesome one so far. When he was attacked, he was instantly decapitated, and his blood splattered in all directions, covering BRS with it.

Mint screamed when the attack occurred, while Zakuro knelt down, put her hand on her stomach, and threw up from the sight. Mint said "Oneesama, are you alright?!" Zakuro wiped her mouth and said "I'm fine. It's just that that sight was one I definitely did NOT need to see. It's worse than going into your parents' room while they're… you known…" Mint said "Yeah… That would be a very mentally scarring sight."

BRS said "That was certainly an offending sight for the eyes, but I am not deterred!" For her turn, she summoned the 2nd Troop Commander in her hand and used its effect to bring out Real Crusader from her hand, with 1800 attack.

Buster Beast then destroyed Shutendoji. Its death was not as horrifying, but it was still gory. Insane's life points went down to 2700. Then, the Troop Commander attacked, reducing Insane's life points further down to 1500. Then, Real Crusader attacked.

But, Insane managed to ignore the pain she felt from the previous attacks and she activated her trap card, Magic Cylinder. It negated the attack and reduced BRS's life points to 200. BRS almost collapsed from the pain and felt a long cut along her body from the redirected attack.

BRS ended her turn by activating God of Healing Dian Keto to bring her life points to 1200 and setting a card.. She said in pain "Aaargh! I may be near death, but I will go down with a fight, and when I go down, I'm taking you with me!" Insane replied "We'll just see about that. Hehehehe… Just wait until I draw my trump card!"

Ending: Magia by Kalafina


	31. Episode 31

_**EPISODE 31: MOMENT OF TERROR! PART 2!**_

Opening: Guren no Yumiya by Linked Horizon

Insane was about to draw her trump card. BRS stood in fear wondering what it could be. Zakuro and Mint looked at each other and then looked back at the duel, wondering what would happen next. They feared someone could die in this gruesome duel.

Insane drew her card and said "I drew it! I activate Zera Ritual and send 2 monsters from my hand to the graveyard to Ritual Summon Zera, with 2800 attack!" BRS stood in fear. But Insane said "I'll spare you the pain for the moment. Consider it a lucky gesture. Hehehehehe…"

BRS then said "Enough with the jokes. I still have a card of my own that can destroy you. I will use this card, Chaos Soldier, Envoy of the Beginning!" Insane said "Y-you have THAT card?! Impossible! Only 2 of them exist!" BRS said "Oh, but I do. Now it is time for my revenge to be fulfilled! Come forth, Chaos Soldier!"

BRS banished 2 monsters, 1 Light type and 1 Darkness type, from her graveyard to summon the card. Insane then said "You still won't destroy me. There isn't enough of a difference between our monsters to bring me down." BRS replied "Heh. You're wrong. Envoy of the Beginning's effect states that if it destroys a monster by battle, it can attack again."

Insane said "Wh-What the-?!" BRS said "Attack points are important, but effects are also a big deal. They can mean the difference between a great monster and a weak monster. In this case, you have the weak ones, Insane!" Insane replied "No, wait, stop! This can't be!"

BRS then shouted "Consider this a message from me, The REAL Black Rock Shooter: YOU LOSE!" Insane looked in fear as BRS then yelled "Chaos Soldier, destroy her monsters and send her life points to 0!"

Zera was destroyed by Chaos Soldier, reducing Insane's life points to 1300. Then it attacked directly, reducing Insane to 0. Insane screamed as a flash of light blinded her.

Then, a single blue flame appeared from BRS's left eye as she said "Dead Master may have helped you escape hell once before, but that won't happen again, NEVER AGAIN!" BRS inflicted a Mind Crush upon Insane, who screamed and was flung backwards by the force of it. Suddenly, she then dissolved into nothing, indicating her destruction.

BRS deactivated her duel disk and said "That's 1 less bastard I have to deal with." Then, Zakuro and Mint walked to her while Mint said "You're amazing! We need you as our ally." BRS said "Ally against whom?" Zakuro said "Deep Blue and his allies."

BRS froze and said "Did you just say you're fighting against Deep Blue?! He's allied with Dead Master!" Zakuro said "In that case, it looks like we have a common enemy. Also, my friend Ichigo has powers similar to what you just did against that other duelist."

BRS replied "Well then, what is the source of her powers?" Mint replied "She talks about a spirit residing within her pendant, similar to mine. However, only she has a spirit. She says it cannot remember a thing about its origins and its name." BRS said "Interesting. Where is she?"

Zakuro replied "At the hospital. She was burned during a duel yesterday, but she'll be out soon. In the meantime, you're more than welcome to walk with us, uhh… Pardon me, but what is your name?" BRS replied "Black Rock Shooter, but you can call me by my partner's name, Mato. And yes, I would love to."

Ryuzaki then began his turn in the other featured duel. He activated Fusion and sent 2 monsters to the graveyard to Fusion Summon Hell-Horned Saurus, with 2000 Attack. He then said "When it's Fusion Summoned, it can attack either of you directly. And I choose the green-haired one. Attack!"

Lettuce was attacked directly, reducing her life points to 2000. Berii called him out and said "That is just too cruel!" Ryuzaki replied "Does it look like I care? Nope." He then activated Early Burial, reducing his life points to 3200 to special summon Hellkaido Ptera, with 1400 attack. He then tributed it to summon Sword Dragon in Defense position, with 2030 Defense. He then ended his turn.

Now it was Lettuce's turn. She set 1 card and sacrificed Rainbow Fish to summon Half-Fish Beast-Fisher Beast, with 2600 Attack. It destroyed Sword Dragon with ease. She then said "Now it's time to show you true teamwork, Ryuzaki!"

Berii said "You got it, Lettuce!" She then summoned Shien's Body Double, with 800 Attack. Then Lettuce activated Underground Machine Gun, a trap card that reduced an opponent's life points by 200 for every card they had on the field and in their hand. Since Ryuzaki had 1 monster on the field and 5 cards in his hand, he lost 1200 life points, reducing him to 2000.

Berii then activated Enemy Controller, tributing Shien's Body Double to take control of Hell-Horned Saurus. It then attacked Ryuzaki directly, reducing his life points to 0. Ryuzaki stood shocked in defeat.

Pudding jumped up and said "We did it! We won!" Ryuzaki stormed away, grumbling to himself. Then, Taruto descended and said "Nice work, you 3." Pudding instantly shouted "Taru-taru! It's you!"

Taruto said "Yep, it's me. Anyways, we're back, but we're fighting on your side for a change. Also, the others are scattered across the city looking for Deep Blue's minions. It seems they're nearly everywhere these days."

Lettuce then said "We need to meet up with Zakuro-san and Mint-chan. Do you want to come with us?" Taruto said "Sure, I'd love to. I'll go tell Kisshu and Pai that right now." He teleported and then returned after 10 seconds, saying "It's perfectly fine by them. Let's go!"

Meanwhile, halfway across the city, Sayaka, Madoka, Mami, Homura, Charlotte, Elly and Gertrud were walking the streets, dressed in casual clothing. They had learned Ichigo was in the hospital, so they decided to try and find her friends.

Madoka then recognized one of them. She walked over and said "Are you Momomiya Cherii?" Cherii replied "Yeah… What's the big deal?" Madoka said "We want to know more about a man known as Deep Blue." Cherii looked in shock and said "Deep Blue?! He's a psychopath who will do anything, even kill, to achieve his goals! Don't tell me he has MORE allies in his fight!"

Sayaka said "He does. One of his allies is named Kriemhild Gretchen. We are trying to stop her, and therefore, we are trying to stop Deep Blue. Do you wish to be our allies in this fight?" Cherii replied "Sure… I guess. You all can come with me and help defeat his goons, the Rare Hunters, who beat up tournament participants and take their rare cards."

Mami said "That sounds cruel! We'll be sure to stop them from achieving their goal as well." Cherii said "All right. Let's go!"

Yugi and Jonouchi were walking in one of the roughest parts of Tokyo. It was a dangerous place for duelists due to the area being a hotspot for Rare Hunter activity. As it turns out, they wouldn't duel a Rare Hunter, but instead they would duel an enemy from a long time ago.

As they were walking, a man shouted "Hey! You 2!" Yugi turned and said "Who are you?" The man walked over and said "My name is Gurimo. I remember you, Yugi. Hehehehe… I may not have the Seal of Oreichalcos with me, but I still hold a grudge."

Yugi then changed into Yami immediately and said "Gurimo, if you're so intent on getting revenge, let's duel!" Jonouchi said "Let's get em, Yuge! It'll be nice takin' down some more idiots like this guy." Gurimo replied "Hey! That's it, you're going down first!"

Ending: Magia by Kalafina


	32. Episode 32

_EPISODE 32: A FORMER ENEMY!_

Opening: Guren no Yumiya by Linked Horizon

Gurimo went first. He summoned Blood Vorse, with 1900 Attack. He then set 1 card and ended his turn. He said "You 2 may have beaten me, but I have a new strategy that will crush you 2 like bugs!"

Jonouchi then went. He summoned Goblin Assault Force. He said "How do ya like them apples?" Blood Vorse was destroyed and Gurimo's life points went down to 3600. As per its effect, Goblin Assault Force was immediately switched to defense position. Jonouchi then set 2 cards and ended his turn by saying "Yugi, if he wants to crush us, let's crush him instead!"

Yami nodded and began his turn. He said "I'll show you that you picked the wrong duelists to go against!" He activated Ancient Rule to bring out the Black Magician, with 2500 attack. He then shouted "Black Magician… Black Magic!" The Black Magician attacked Gurimo directly.

But, Gurimo had a trick up his sleeve. He activated his set Trap Card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, negating the attack. It was then set back down again as Gurimo said "After its activation, instead of going to the graveyard, it gets set back onto the field. This means I can use it an infinite number of times unless it is destroyed. Just try and get past this you 2! Hahahahaha!"

Meanwhile, Honda, Anzu, Sugoroku, Yami Bakura, Malik, and Rishid were walking on the street until they saw the duel going on. They all ran forward and called out to Yami. Malik said "Yugi-kun! Be careful!" Jonouchi and Yami turned around. Jonouchi said "Guys, what are you doing here?" Yami Bakura replied "We found you 2 dueling and we thought something bad had happened. "

Yami said "What is the Thief King doing here?!" Yami Bakura replied "Don't be so crass Pharaoh, I'm not here to kill you or your friends. For once, I'm on your side. I wish I wasn't, but Deep Blue forced me to fight him." Malik said "He speaks the truth. He defeated and killed a Rare Hunter yesterday."

Gurimo said "Are you 2 going to continue dueling or not?!" Jonouchi said "Fine, ya whiny little brat. We'll go! Sheesh." Jonouchi sacrificed Goblin Attack Force to summon Android-Psycho Shocker, with 2400 attack, plus an effect that prevented Trap Cards from activating. Psycho Shocker then attacked directly, reducing Gurimo's life points to 1200. Jonouchi said "Just wait. Soon, I and Yuge will kick your ass with ease."

Yami said "He's right. This duel will end right now! Jonouchi-kun, I need to use your Psycho Shocker for something." Jonouchi replied "Sure. Go ahead." Yami then activated Resurrection of the Dead to Special Summon Blood Vorse. He then sacrificed it, the Black Magician, and Psycho Shocker to summon The Sun of God Dragon, one of his Egyptian God Cards. Its attack rose to 6800 per its effect. Yami then paid all but 1 life point to increase Ra's attack to 10799.

Jonouchi said "Alright! That's the spirit, Yugi!" Yami then shouted "GOD PHOENIX!" Ra then attacked Gurimo in its phoenix form, reducing his life points to 0. Gurimo almost fell over from the force of the attack.

Afterwards, Yami said "You're nothing more than a distraction. I have a mission to save the world, and I cannot deal with idiots like you, so goodbye." Gurimo said "Wait! This isn't over, Yugi!" Jonouchi "Cry all ya want, it ain't gonna help you." Gurimo then stormed away, angry that he had lost.

Honda said "Good job Yugi!" Anzu said "That was amazing what you did!" Malik held his hand out for him to shake. Yami shook it with ease and said "I couldn't have done it without my friends. Anyways, we have a world to save. We must get to it immediately."

Meanwhile, Ichigo was preparing to be checked out of the hospital and get back onto the streets. She had a conversation with Dark Ichigo. She said "Other me, are you ready to get back out there and fight?" Dark Ichigo replied "Partner, I was born ready. When we get back out there, we will win. I will make sure Deep Blue pays for what he has done alongside his allies."

Ichigo nodded and said "They must be stopped at all costs. I don't want to see my friends and family die at their hands. With you, I can make sure that will never happen." Dark Ichigo replied "Damn straight. He'll never know what hit 'em."

Shortly afterward, Ichigo was checked out of the hospital and greeted by her friends. She also met Kuroi Mato, the girl who had dueled Insane Black Rock Shooter. They had a lot of questions to ask about each other.

Mato said "So, you're Ichigo? Nice to meet you. I'm Kuroi Mato." Ichigo said "Nice to meet you too. I heard you are fighting against an ally of Deep Blue. Am I correct?" Mato then changed into Black Rock Shooter and said "That is correct. I am fighting against Dead Master, my former rival. She made a big mistake when she allied with Deep Blue."

Ichigo responded by transforming into Dark Ichigo and saying "She sure did. How about we teach her a lesson?" Zakuro said "Indeed. Let's go!" Then, a voice behind them said "You're gonna need our help if you want to stop him."

They turned around and saw the 3 aliens, Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto. Kisshu said "Hey koneko-chan. I see you got out of the hospital." Dark Ichigo rolled her eyes and replied "Yeah, yeah. Can you stop calling me and Partner by that stupid name?" Kisshu said "Aw come on. You know what, if it bothers you that much, I'll stop."

Then, Cherii stopped by with Madoka and her friends. Dark Ixhigo said "Looks like we have more allies than I thought." Cherii said "Nee-san! You're ok!" She then ran over and hugged Dark Ichigo, who hugged her back and said "Of course I'm fine. Do you think a few small burns could stop me? I don't think so."

Then, Madoka said "You must be Ichigo. I'm Kaname Madoka. I am technically a goddess, but I am quite humble about it." Ryou, who had tagged along, said "We don't have much time for introductions. I just got a call from Joe and Ed. They said Kaiba Corporation representatives approached them and asked if they and we could help take care of the massive Rare Hunter problem. As of now, our efforts are officially supported by Kaiba Seto."

Ending: Magia by Kalafina


	33. Episode 33

_**EPISODE 33: CORPORATE SUPPORT!**_

Opening: Guren no Yumiya by Linked Horizon

The group was surprised by the words that just came out of Ryou's mouth. Dark Ichigo replied "That sounds good. We need all the support we can get. Deep Blue has hundreds of supporters who will do anything to derail our efforts. We cannot afford to reject help."

Then, a voice behind them said "Count us in too!" They turned around and saw some old faces from before. They saw Len and Rin as well as their friends. They also saw the trolls, who had been targeted by Lord English. Thankfully, most of them had been freed from his mind control, except for 1 of them.

Tavros Nitram, one of the trolls, said "wE WANT THAT LORD ENGLISH BASTARD GONE, AND WE NEED HELP AS WELL IF WE WANT TO SUCCEED, HE STILL HAS EQUIUS UNDER HIS CONTROL DUE TO DEEP BLUE," Dark Ichigo said "Don't worry, I can assure all of you that he will be freed from control and that Lord English will be killed."

Then, Miku, one of Len and Rin's friends, said "One of those Rare Hunters took Luka-neesan's deck and duel disk after beating her up." Dark Ichigo said "Rin, Len, it's nice seeing you 2 again, and regarding Luka's deck, it will be returned." Rin said "That sounds great. With all of our efforts combined, we will win!"

Everyone in the crowd shouted "WE ARE THE RESISTANCE!" Ryou then said "Now, I was supplied a bunch of ear-mounted two-way radios a while back as part of an order that I hilariously messed up on. I collected them all, and I still have 52 left over, so everyone will get one. Kaiba Seto will occasionally communicate over the channel. He will be instrumental in this fight."

After everyone received the radios and split up to go Rare Hunter-hunting, Dark Ichigo, her friends, and Rin, Len, Miku, Oliver, a friend of Rin, and Luka walked over to where Luka said she was attacked. Sure enough, they found the Rare Hunters that attacked Luka. Dark Ichigo pointed to her and said "I believe you stole something from this woman. I want you to give it back."

The Rare Hunters turned around. One of them said "And what are you gonna do about it? We can easily beat you, just like we did with your friend. Go away, woman. This is not your place." Everyone gasped.

Dark Ichigo went up to the Rare Hunter and angrily said "Now, I dare you to say that to my god damn face one more time." The Rare Hunter simply said "You heard what I said. Go away." Dark Ichigo said "That's it. Let's duel!" The Rare Hunter replied "Heh. I'll beat you with ease. Next time you say something against me I'll have one of my friends punch you across your pathetic face."

Dark Ichigo radioed "I got a sexist Rare Hunter here. I'm gonna go kick his ass." She received many responses in support. Zakuro said "Go get him, Ichigo! Show him that a woman isn't weak just because we're a different gender!"

Dark Ichigo went first by summoning The Agent of Miracles-Jupiter, with 1800 Attack. She then activated God of Healing, Dian Keto, to increase her life points to 5000. She then set a card and ended her turn by saying "I will not let you lowlifes win!"

Then, one of the 3 Rare Hunters walked up and tried to punch her. Dark Ichigo grabbed him by the arm and threw him to the ground, saying "Next time you do that, I'll knock your teeth outta your mouth." The Rare Hunter quickly ran back, scared of her.

The Rare Hunter then went next. He set 1 monster and activated Ante Match. They had to reveal a card in their hands, and whichever card had the highest level won. The loser had to discard the card and take 1,000 points of damage. They both drew their cards at the same time and waited for each other to reveal it.

The Rare Hunter revealed Rude Kaiser, with 5 stars. Then, Dark Ichigo said "I win this one. I drew the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, with 7 stars!" The Rare Hunter grumbled as his life points were lowered to 3000. He then ended his turn.

Now it was Dark Ichigo's turn again. She summoned Armed Dragon LV3, with 1200 attack. She then had Jupiter attack the facedown and destroy it. Then, Armed Dragon attacked, reducing the Rare Hunter's life points to 1800. She then ended her turn and said "Hmph. Looks like this will be an easy victory for me."

Then, the Rare Hunter drew his card and laughed. He then said "Look out! I activate Thunder Bolt! Now all of your monsters are destroyed immediately!" Dark Ichigo said "What?! No!" All of her monsters were immediately destroyed.

The Rare Hunter then summoned Dark Dragon, with 1500 Attack. It attacked directly, reducing Dark Ichigo's life points to 2500. But then, Dark Ichigo activated Call of Living Dead, bringing back Armed Dragon LV3 to her side of the field. She then said "Next turn, I will win."

Now it was Dark Ichigo's turn. She activated Armed Dragon LV3's effect and sacrificed it to Special Summon Armed Dragon LV5, with 2400 attack. She then activated Fusion. She then sent Curse of Dragon and Dark Knight Gaia to the graveyard to Fusion Summon Dragon Knight Gaia, with 2600 attack. She said "Now, face your demise."

Both monsters attacked, reducing the Rare Hunter's life points to 0. The Rare Hunter responded by charging at Dark Ichigo with a switchblade, saying with a slasher smile "SHUT UP, ICHIGO!"

Dark Ichigo replied "I don't think so. You think a switchblade will stop me?" She grabbed the Rare Hunter's hand, restrained it, and shouted "Penalty Game! Unseen Assault!"

Then, the Rare Hunter stumbled back and got pushed and tackled by an unseen force. He felt getting kicked several times in the back and stomach, though no one was actually doing it to him. Within a few seconds, he was on the ground, unconscious.

The other Rare Hunters tried to run away, but Zakuro and Luka blocked their paths. Luka said "Give me the duel disk back now." They gave it to her and ran away in fear.

Zakuro said "Serves you idiots right." Dark Ichigo said "Well, we got the duel disk back for Luka. Now what do we do?" Then, Kaiba talked over the radio and said "Everyone, I'm gonna join in the fight today. I have something that needs to be taken care of." Dark Ichigo replied "Roger that."

Then, someone came up to the group, saying "Ichigo, I demand that you duel me." Dark Ichigo looked up and saw Jurou, her rival. He said "I want to settle things once and for all."

Ending: Magia by Kalafina


End file.
